Baby you can drive my car
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Raphaël Hamato, alias le célèbre Nightwatcher, pilote de formule 1, n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux facilement. Pourtant lorsqu'il rencontre par hasard une petite tortue aux yeux rouges sang, il a soudainement du mal à respirer. Quels genre de secrets le si timide Donatello lui cache-t-il ? [Alternatif Universe, Raph/Donnie, Léo/Mikey]
1. Chapter 1

****[Résumé]**** Raphaël Hamato, alias le célèbre Nightwatcher, pilote de formule 1 réputé, n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux facilement. Pourtant lorsqu'il rencontre par hasard une petite tortue aux yeux rouges sang, il a soudainement du mal à respirer. Quels genre de secrets le si timide Donatello lui cache-t-il ? Et pourquoi cet idiot de Mikey tourne-t-il autour de son grand frère ?

 ** **[Rated]**** K+, y'aura peut-être quelques insultes par moment, mais rien de très alarmant. Si jamais j'écris un lemon, je préviendrais avant ^_^.

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Rien n'est à moi, je ne possède aucunement l'univers des Tortues ninja (*sniff*)

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Hello les gens, I'm back again !

Oh mon dieu, enfin, enfin ! Je prépare cette fic' depuis plus de six mois. C'est LA fic de ma vie ! J'ai travaillé, travaillé et retravaillé mon scénario alors j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur :D

Alors, si au début ça vous dit quelque chose, c'est parce que à la base je me suis pas mal inspirée de la fic' _A Lesson in Boxing_ de FrankenPup (trouvable sur DeviantArt) que j'avais, mais trop trop adorée et que je vous conseil si vous comprenez l'anglais (bon, par contre elle n'est pas terminée, c'est triste).

Je reprends le même univers : ça se passe dans le futur, dans un monde où les mutants et les humains vivent à peu près ensemble (enfin, il y a probablement du racisme et tout et tout, un peu comme maintenant) mais exit la technologie de pointe et les voitures volantes, la société à évolué mais ça reste assez proche de nous quand même sur le plan technologique.

Pour le physique des tortues je me base sur la série de 2012, par contre leurs caractères vient plus de la série de 2003, et ils portent des vêtements. Et je crois que c'est tout :)

* * *

 ** **\- Playlist -****

 **Ark Patrol Redd - At All**

 ** **Vincent – Her****

 ** **Ark Patrol – Tokyo (Subranger Remix)****

 **Phoebe Ryan - Dead (Louis Vivet Remix)**

* * *

Donnie triturait nerveusement le bas de son chandail mauve entre ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de gens autour de lui, donc le hall d'une gare à l'heure de pointe ne faisait pas partie des endroits où il se sentait à l'aise. Il était tellement timide qu'il lui était même difficile de rester là, au milieu de la foule, et si ça n'avait pas était pour Mikey, il aurait déjà fait demi-tour et serait partis se cacher n'importe où. Mais il prenait sur lui car il était là pour une raison importante. Mikey allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre après une semaine complète d'absence.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas étés séparés aussi longtemps et Donatello devait avouer que cette semaine sans la petite tortue générique lui avait paru comme une éternité. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avec soulagement lorsqu'il vit enfin Mike se précipiter vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

« Donnie ! »

En une fraction de seconde, il se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de peu de le reverser en arrière. Donatello laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en l'enlaçant en retour.

« Mec, j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais, tu m'as grave manqué, » s'exclama le plus jeune.

« Ne m'en parle pas, l'appartement était tellement vide sans toi. »

« Ahah, on ne peux plus se passer de moi, hein ? »

Mikey mit fin à l'étreinte et tira malicieusement la langue. Il prit sa valise en main et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la voiture.

« Alors, » demanda Donatello, « c'était comment Paris ? Tu as appris des choses nouvelles ? »

Mikey se crispa légèrement et évasa complètement la question.

« Paris ? Oh, oui, oui, c'était chouette sans plus. Mais dis, t'as encore maigris, non ? Dès que je suis plus là pour te faire la cuisine tu n'avales plus rien de solide. »

« Je dois admettre que ta cuisine m'a manqué, » admit Donatello, « par contre je n'ai pas mincis, tu te fais des idées, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'alimenter. »

« Hé, arrête de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, Donnie-boy, je suis carrément indispensable. Regarde-moi ça, tu flottes dans ton chandail ! Il a l'air au moins 2 tailles trop grand ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, j'aime porter des vêtements confortables, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre des choses trop serrées juste parce que ça me mettrait en valeur. »

« D'accord, mais là c'est abusé ! Dès qu'on arrive à la maison tu te changes directe, essaye même pas de discuter. »

« Mais Mikey... »

Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en faisant un mouvement de doigts pour dire « non ».

« J'ai dit : on discute pas. Sinon pas de dessert ce soir, c'est compris ? »

« D'accord maman. »

Il tourna la tête et sourit de façon moqueuse à son ami qui prit un air faussement agacé. Puis ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils dirent en même temps « Tu m'as manqué », avant de se remettre à rire.

Mikey retrouva l'appartement avec bonheur. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre tandis que Don partait se changer.

La jeune tortue ferma la porte et son sourire se dissipa. Il jeta un œil vers l'un des nombreux posters qui tapissaient le mur. Celui-ci représentait le Nightwatcher, un célèbre pilote de course et, accessoirement, une tortue comme lui. Mikey était un de ses fans depuis un moment et il y avait eu de cela encore quelques jours, il ne se serait pas sentis mal en observant ce poster. Mais les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Soupirant, il termina de défaire sa valise puis il secoua la tête et se concentra pour sourire malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Après tout, les choses auraient pu être pire. Il était chez lui, avec Donatello, et dans le fond, si lui il allait bien, c'était le plus important.

* * *

Une douce odeur de cuisson envahit la chambre de Donatello et cela lui fit relever le nez de son ordinateur. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction et partit en direction de la cuisine, attiré par cette senteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

« Mikey, est-ce que tu fais ce que je crois que tu fais ? »

Le dénommé était devant la gazinière et se retourna pour lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Tout juste ! De la paella ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois m'estimer heureux ou avoir peur, » répondit Donatello en s'approchant de lui.

« Peur de quoi ? C'est toujours ton plat préféré, non ? »

« Oui, mais chaque fois que tu me cuisines de la paella c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me demander et que tu sais déjà que je vais dire non. »

Mikey eut un petit rire nerveux et secoua la tête en remuant habilement les ingrédients dans la poêle. La cuisine avait toujours été l'un de ses domaines de prédilection. Il adorait faire à manger et aurait pu faire ce plat les yeux fermés, parce que effectivement, il le faisait chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à demander.

« Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, je veux juste fêter mon retour à la maison ! »

« Donc, tu n'as pas fait la paella dans l'espoir que je dise oui à quelque chose ? »

« Non, non pas du tout ! »

Donatello s'adossa au mur en laissant échapper un petit "oh" de surprise. Un bip sonore retentit annonçant que le four avait finit son travail et Mikey en sortit un autre plat qu'il agita sous le nez de son ami avec un grand sourire.

« En fait, j'ai fait du tiramisu pour ça ! »

Donnie laissa tomber son visage dans la paume de sa main. Mikey posa le plat de côté et lança d'un ton plaintif ;

« Tu refuserais à ta jolie tortue d'amour préférée une toute petite faveur, alors qu'elle se damne au fourneau pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Donatello roula ses « beaux yeux » mais sourit tout de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver amusant malgré son côté enfantin.

« D'accord, dis moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse. »

Mikey prit une grande inspiration puis marmonna très vite : « Viensavecmoiaudemolitionderbysamedisoir. »

« Heu... Pardon ? » Fit Donnie.

« Viens avec moi au Demolition Derby samedi soir, » recommença-t-il plus doucement. « S'il te plaît. »

Donatello cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et réfléchit une minute avant de dire ;

« "Demolition Derby" ? Tu veux dire ce truc où des voitures se roulent les unes sur les autres pendant des heures ? »

« Hum... Dis comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air amusant, mais oui. »

Il détourna la tête avec une mine sérieuse avant de soupirer. Il était rare qu'il refuse quelque chose à Michelangelo, mais déjà qu'il détestait être en public, alors ça...

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le type d'événement auquel j'aime me rendre. Les gens qui assistent à ce genre de chose sont des imbéciles violents et impolis. Et ceux qui y participent sont des suicidaires. Comment détruire des choses ou en voir être détruites peut-il provoquer une quelconque sensation de plaisir ? »

Mikey s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Ça ne servait à rien de donner de vrais arguments, Donatello aurait toujours le dernier mot.

« Allez, » insista-t-il, « j'ai obtenu des places alors que tout était vendu depuis des semaines, c'était une occasion en or, je pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! »

Il sortit de sa poche deux billets dorés et les montra à son ami qui afficha une mine à la fois étonnée et agacée.

« Mikey, où tu as eu ces billets ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement déconcerté.

« Grâce à une connaissance, mais c'est pas ça l'important. Don, viens avec moi s'il te plaît, on va bien s'amuser, je te le jure ! »

« Mikey, vraiment, ça me dit rien. Vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais je veux y aller avec toi ! On s'est pas vu pendant toute une semaine, je veux passer du temps avec toi, Donnie... »

« Oh non, pas de chantage affectif, ça ne marchera pas ! »

Mikey insista et encra son regard dans le sien, prenant l'expression la plus triste possible. Donatello se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne craquerai pas ! Mikey pouvait bien le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleu ciel larmoyants et gémir tant qu'il le voulait. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui cuisinait ses plats préférés qu'il allait changer d'avis.

Mais la jeune tortue se mit à faire ce petit mouvement de lèvre qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné sous la pluie et finalement, Donatello soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je le fais vraiment, vraiment parce que c'est toi. »

« Hourra ! »

Mikey lui offrit son plus grand sourire et ses prunelles s'illuminèrent. Il se mit à sautiller autour de la table en riant. Donatello secoua la tête en soupirant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

« Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de gens. »

Donatello regarda autour de lui avec un air peu assuré. Il n'était pas si petit que ça, mais le public fréquentant ce genre d'événement était surtout composé d'hommes adultes à la carrure plutôt forte. Il y avait beaucoup de mutants aussi, dont un lézard extrêmement grand qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers lui.

La couleur orangée du coucher de soleil se reflétait sur la veste couleur crème de Mikey alors qu'il tentait de gagner le guichet et de présenter leurs billets pour pouvoir entrer dans le stade. Ils étaient pour le moment à l'extérieur et autant dire qu'il y avait une vraie foule qui était amassée là. Les tortues avaient même eut beaucoup de mal à trouver une place de parking dans ces conditions.

Mikey poussa une femme à la peau bleu et au visage couvert de piercings qui était en train de lui rentrer dedans sans vergogne. Il saisit la main de son Donnie et le tira contre lui. La foule était compacte et il savait que s'il le laissait tout seul dans un endroit pareil, c'était la crise d'anxiété assurée pour la timide tortue. Ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre.

« J'espère qu'on ne sera pas serré comme ça dans les tribunes, » murmura l'aîné.

« T'inquiète pas Donnie, on est placé tout devant, donc on aura plus de place pour respirer. »

Don était trop désorienté pour lui répondre. Avoir tant de gens autour de lui le mettait dans un état de stresse tel qu'il en restait paralysé. Heureusement, Mikey était là pour s'occuper de tout dans ce genre de situation. Il tira Donnie par la main et leur tour arriva enfin. Le plus jeune se pencha vers le guichet et tendit les billets. L'hôtesse d'accueil les inspecta avec un air intrigué. Donatello sentit confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais son esprit était trop dissipé pour qu'il réalise ce que c'était. L'homme lézard se tenait à présent juste derrière lui. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Mikey. Finalement, la jeune femme tamponna les billets et les rendit à la tortue.

Passant dans un long couloir pour finir par arriver à l'intérieur du stade, Don constata qu'il y avait moins de monde dans les gradins, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'endroit ne soit complètement remplis. Il respira un peu mieux, moins tendus, mais ne lâcha pas la main de son ami alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en cherchant leurs places.

« Alors, sièges 32A et 33A... C'est là ! »

Ils s'assirent enfin et Donatello laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à subir pour l'amour de Michelangelo ! Il était beaucoup mieux chez lui avec un livre ou devant son ordinateur, mais Mikey avait vraiment le don de le tirer de sa tanière. Il n'était même pas capable de lui en vouloir, encore moins lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune tortue se serrer sur la sienne et qu'il lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu ne vas pas faire la tête, hein ? Y'a une super ambiance, tu trouves pas ? »

Effectivement, le stade qui se remplissait peu à peu dégageait une atmosphère joyeuse. Mikey et Don étaient placés tout au bout de leur rangée et avaient une vue plongeante sur l'arène. Ils étaient indéniablement bien situés et l'aîné se demandait bien comment il avait pu obtenir de telles places. La nuit s'installait doucement, posant des couleurs mauves et oranges sur le terrain du stade, tandis que les places autour d'eux se remplissaient.

Donatello observait distraitement les membres du staff s'agiter sur l'arène terreuse. Et dire que cet événement ameutait tout un tas de monde et que des centaines de personnes s'occupaient de son organisation. C'était une perte de temps et de moyen aux yeux de la tortue.

« Il y aura vingt véhicules en tout, » annonça Mikey en étudiant la brochure qu'il avait emmené avec lui, « tu connais les règles, hein Donnie-boy ? »

« Je me suis renseigné, » répondit le dénommé, « quitte à voir quelque chose que je n'aime pas, autant que ça enrichisse ma culture générale. Les pilotes doivent faire la course et essayer de détruire les voitures adverses, c'est ça ? »

« Yep ! Mais la course n'est pas vraiment importante, de toute façon c'est le pilote dans le dernier véhicule toujours entier qui gagne. J'espère que ce sera le Nightwatcher ! »

Michelangelo se mit à glousser comme une adolescente se rendant au concert de son boy's band favoris. Donnie avait l'habitude de le voir comme ça de temps en temps et comme il voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui en parler, il demanda :

« Le "Nightwatcher" ? »

« Ouai, c'est mon idole ! Tu ne pourra pas le manquer ; c'est une tortue, comme nous. Il est tellement beau que ça devrait être interdis ! C'est un pilote de formule 1, mais il aime l'action et le danger alors, hors saison, il participe à presque tous les événements qui ont lieu comme les Demolition Derby ou les Stock-car ! »

« Je vois, » fit simplement Don en hochant la tête.

Mikey avait l'air sur-excité mais il ne partageait pas du tout son enthousiasme. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que les énormes projecteurs en haut des gradins s'allument et éclairent l'arène où les concurrents se rassemblaient, signe que le spectacle allait commencer. Une voix retentit alors, beaucoup trop forte au goût de Donnie :

 ** **« Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour le show ! »****

La foule s'agita en criant à plein poumon. Donatello ne bougea pas mais Mikey se mit à rire et à frapper dans ses mains.

 ** **« Je ne vous entends pas, est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?! »****

Sa voix fut à nouveau accueillie par une foule en délire qui répondit un "oui" sonore.

 ** **« Dans ce cas je vais vous demander d'accueillir notre premier concurrent ; le numéro 447, Casey Jones ! »****

Une vieille voiture noire et blanche portant le numéro 447 entra dans l'arène et en fit le tour plusieurs fois avant d'aller se mettre devant la ligne d'arrivée. Sa conduite semblait maladroite et Don eut peur pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne renverse par inadvertance les membres du staff qui étaient là.

« Le numéro 447 ? » Demanda-t-il à Mike en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la foule. « Ils ne sont pas numérotés de 1 à 20 ? »

« Non, chaque pilotes obtient son numéro quand il va s'inscrire et ils peuvent le choisir eux-même. Le Nightwatcher est toujours le 69. Je pense que tu devines pourquoi. »

« Charmant, » répondit Don en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Les annonces continuèrent ainsi ; les véhicules étaient présentés et le commentateur décrivaient parfois également les pilotes, lorsqu'ils étaient des habitués de demolition derby. Les conducteurs se pavanaient devant la foule en essayant tous de faire des drift les plus parfait possibles. Donatello avait l'impression de voir des coqs se pavaner avant de se rendre à l'abattoir. Rien que de penser que d'ici la fin de la soirée, tous ces véhicules ou presque seraient en miettes, il en avait la nausée.

 ** **« Et maintenant je vous demande de faire du bruit pour accueillir notre vedette de la soirée ! Vous savez de qui je parle ; il est renommé dans milieu du formule 1, il est le champion incontesté du dernier Grand Prix, je veux parler bien sûre du fabuleux NIIIIGHT WATCHER ! »****

La musique qui s'éleva dans les airs sembla se jouer au ralentis alors que Donatello apercevait le véhicule de la star entrer dans l'arène. La foule était plus déchaînée que jamais à la vue de cette voiture noire parsemées de flammes rouges arborant fièrement le numéro 69. Le Nightwatcher sortit son bras gauche et son visage du véhicule par la fenêtre pour saluer ses fans et Donnie eut le souffle coupé pendant une minute.

Il était tellement beau que c'était à s'en damné.

Une veste de cuir noire était posée sur ses épaules musclées, sa peau était d'un vert émeraude qui contrastait parfaitement avec le rouge sanguin d'un bandana qui était noué autour de sa tête. De là où il était cependant, Donatello ne pouvait pas voir les détails et pour se calmer, il se dit qu'il était sans doute beaucoup plus beau vu de loin. Heureusement pour lui, Mikey s'était levé pour encourager son idole et n'avait pas du tout remarqué son état.

Le Nightwatcher exécuta un drift parfait en faisant le tour de l'arène pour aller se ranger pile à côté de ses adversaires en faisant ronronner son moteur.

Michelangelo se tourna vers Donnie avec un énorme sourire et lui cria :

« Alors, je t'avais pas dit qu'il était magnifique ?! »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer tandis que les autres véhicules continuaient à faire leur entrée. Après de longues minutes, les vingt voitures étaient finalement prêtes à concourir. Les membres du staff quittèrent l'arène tandis que le présentateur continuait à commenter pour maintenir la foule amusée. La nuit était bien tombée mais les projecteurs donnaient la sensation qu'il faisait jour sur le terrain. Les voitures faisaient vrombir leurs moteurs, toutes semblaient abîmées et arborait des couleurs vives.

 ** **« Mesdames et messieurs, préparez vous pour le combaaaaaaat ! »****

Un puissant bruit de klaxon couvrit la voix du présentateur et les voitures démarrèrent toutes au quart de tour. Cela sembla très brouillon à Donatello ; il n'y avait aucune précision, certaines effectuaient à peu prêt le tour du circuit mais d'autres roulaient dans n'importe quelle direction, barrant la route aux autres ou leur envoyant de la poussière sur le pare brise. Il fallut étonnamment de longues secondes avant que les voitures ne commencent vraiment à se rentrer dedans. Plusieurs d'entre elles se mirent à se bousculer, se pousser, mais ça restait gentillet et Donnie avait l'impression de voir une partie d'auto tamponneuses pour adultes.

C'est alors que le numéro 447 - de mémoire, Donatello savait que le nom du pilote était Casey Jones - prit énormément de vitesse et rentra droit dans l'arrière du véhicule 78. La tortue tressaillit en attrapant nerveusement la bas de son T-shirt violet. Le choc lui avait paru si violent : le par-choque arrière de celui qui avait été percuté avait volé dans l'arène et le conducteur avait certainement du lui aussi sentir le choc, mais loin de s'inquiéter, tout le monde semblait trouver le spectacle divertissant.

La voiture 78 tenta de redémarrer mais semblait ne pas y arriver. De là où il était, Donnie voyait que ce "Casey" était tout sourire lorsqu'il fit faire demi tour à sa voiture. Il visa ensuite le Nightwatcher mais celui-ci l'évita en manœuvrant parfaitement sa voiture. Il lui fit faire un demi-tour avec une précision assez étonnante étant donné l'état de l'engin et la terre poussiéreuse sur laquelle les roues devaient sans doute glisser facilement.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se laisser intéresser par le spectacle en se mettant à analyser la constitution des véhicules et la technique des conducteurs pour les manœuvrer. De là à dire qu'il s'amusait, il y avait un grand pas, mais au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas fermement comme auparavant.

Il était forcé de reconnaître que la tortue couleur émeraude était le plus impressionnant à regarder. Après une dizaine de minute, il avait su esquiver toutes les manœuvres des autres et donner des coups sans trop abîmer sa propre voiture.

Michelangelo s'éclatait comme jamais, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, riant et gigotant dans tous les sens. Si ça lui faisait si plaisir que ça, Donnie songea qu'il était presque cruel de sa part de refuser de venir avec lui. Le voir heureux était tellement satisfaisant.

La musique s'intensifia alors que seulement trois véhicules parvenaient encore à rouler. Sur l'arène, c'était vraiment l'anarchie ; il y avait des morceaux de voiture partout, les pilotes restaient dedans ou traversaient l'arène - ce que Donatello trouvait tout bonnement inconscient - et Casey Jones était monté sur le toit de sa voiture en panne. Ce qu'il faisait était un mystère complet pour la tortue au T-shirt mauve, il avait l'air d'encourager les véhicules encore en piste mais il ressemblait à un singe qui piquait une crise de rage.

Le numéro 500 tentait à présent d'échapper au Nightwatcher, mais celui-ci le rattrapa et poussa le véhicule avec sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le dernier candidat. Cela marqua la fin du show ; des confettis furent envoyés à plusieurs endroits de l'arène et un tonnerres d'applaudissements envahit le stade.

 ** **« Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons notre vainqueur ! J'ai nommé l'indétrônable Nightwatcher ! »****

Michelangelo semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et sautait devant son siège comme un petit lapin en applaudissant et sifflant. Le gagnant sortit de son véhicule et monta sur ce dernier pour saluer la foule en faisant plusieurs révérences. Il était plus grand que ce que Don aurait pensé et il se demanda pourquoi ce détail avait attiré son attention. Mikey se pencha prêt de la barrière comme pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui.

 ** **« Nous vous remercions d'avoir assisté à cet événement et espérons vous revoir aussi nombreux samedi prochain ! »****

Les gens commençaient à se lever et Donatello fit de même, s'étirant avec plaisir. Il était resté assis durant tout le spectacle et ça lui faisait du bien de bouger un peu. Il se rapprocha de Mike qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'idole des yeux et songea qu'ils pouvaient de toute façon rester là encore cinq minutes, le temps que les gens sortent.

Il observa le Nightwatcher qui sauta avec agilité du toit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers Casey Jones. Les deux hommes discutèrent quelques secondes avant de regagner l'intérieur du bâtiment. Donatello allait proposer à Mikey de partir quand soudainement, dans le fond de l'arène, un des véhicule qui était en équilibre sur sa tranche retomba sur un membre du staff. Aussitôt, plusieurs autres personnes, du personnel ou des concurrents, vinrent l'aider.

Donnie ne prêta pas plus d'attention que ça à l'accident et regarda Michelangelo qui avait un regard un peu étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Il faut que je le rencontre, » murmura Mike.

« Hein, qui ? »

« Le Nightwatcher. »

Mikey ne souriant plus du tout. Il avait l'air à la fois déterminé et sérieux, une combinaison que Don n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir chez lui et cela était très perturbant. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il ne savait même pas quoi demander. Devant son hésitation, le plus jeune lança :

« Personne ne regarde par ici, ils sont tous allés voir l'accident. Si on saute dans l'arène on pourra facilement rejoindre les backstages et le trouver. »

Donatello le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Les plans un peu bizarres ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Mike, mais là, ça dépassait quand même les bornes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arène ; il était presque sûr qu'il y avait 6 mètres 30 entre leurs places et le sol, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner la tortue vert eau qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et monta sur la barrière devant lui.

« Mikey, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es complètement fou ! »

« Je sais. »

Il lui envoya un sourire avant de jeter son corps au dessus de la barrière. Donatello n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Faisant de même, il se lança derrière lui et se réceptionna sans aucune difficulté à ses côtés dans la terre qui s'envola autour de lui. Dans les gradins, il entendit une femme s'étonner de les voir sauter comme des gymnastes dans l'arène.

* * *

Après seulement quelques minutes, les deux tortues trouvèrent ce qu'elles cherchaient.

« Il est là ! »

Donatello regarda dans la direction que pointait Mikey et aperçut le Nightwatcher entouré par de nombreuses personnes qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Certains s'occupaient de son confort mais la plupart étaient des fans, des V.I.P, qui avaient obtenu le droit d'être là et d'échanger quelques mots avec le pilote. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier spécialement le contact de ses fans. Il signait des autographes avec dédains et refusa de prendre une photo.

Un membre de la sécurité, reconnaissable à son costume noir et ses lunettes de soleil, passa devant eux et pour éviter de se faire jeter dehors, Mikey attrapa Don par le bras et se cacha derrière une grosse poubelle.

« C'est pas une bonne idée Mike, » s'agaça Donatello, « tu as vu son visage ? Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les groupies comme toi. »

« Hé ! Je suis pas une groupie ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait cachés derrière des poubelles ? »

Michelangelo ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur son idole. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le Nightwatcher et son regard était déterminé. Donatello se sentit perplexe face à cette attitude. Quelque chose était étrange, mais il était trop anxieux à l'idée qu'on les découvre pour y prêter plus d'attention. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu.

« Il faut à tous prix que j'aille lui parler ! » Lança soudainement Mikey.

Il voulut se lever mais fut arrêté dans son mouvement par les mains de Donnie qui agrippèrent soudainement son bras pour le tirer vers la bas.

« T'es malade ! On a pas le droit d'être ici ! Dès qu'il verra qu'on a pas de badge on va se faire jeter ! »

« J'ai rien à perdre, admire ma tactique ! »

« Mikey, non ! »

L'intrépide tortue se leva avec détermination, forçant son ami à faire de même car il ne voulait pas lâcher son bras. Il s'avança avec un air assuré vers la petite foule amassée autour de la célébrité qui était à présent composée uniquement de femmes.

Donatello se sentit blêmir lorsqu'un vigile s'approcha d'eux, mais ce dernier demanda simplement aux fans qui avaient déjà leurs autographes de s'en aller et ne leur prêta pas attention. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et il s'accrochait au bras de Mikey comme si sa vie en dépendait. Donnie n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose, sa timidité le poussait à toujours rester dans les lignes. Jamais de débordements, il n'aimait pas le danger.

Ils se situaient à présent juste à un trois ou quatre mètres du Nightwatcher qui était en train de signer un T-shirt pour une jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait aux anges, elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser et de lancer des regards en direction de ses amies. Mikey décida de ne pas les interrompre et d'attendre que leurs tour vienne.

« Léïla ? C'est un joli prénom, » dit le pilote en souriant à sa groupie.

Celle-ci gloussa à nouveau et baissa ses yeux sur le ventre de son idole. Sans sa veste, son T-shirt noir laissait deviner de puissants muscles abdominaux et la jeune fille les dévora des yeux sans retenue. Même si Donnie devait bien avouer que la vue n'était pas désagréable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était très impolis de le fixer de la sorte.

« S'il y a quelque chose de joli ici, ce n'est pas mon prénom, » répondit-elle en récupérant son T-shirt.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Donnie grimaça ; il n'aimait pas son attitude aguicheuse. Mikey tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit à voix basse : « Elle, elle a un sacré culot ! »

Ce dont elle voulait parler n'échappa à personne. Le Nightwatcher accrocha son stylo à sa ceinture et répondit en souriant fièrement et en bombant le torse :

« On apprécie la vue, hein ? Régales-toi les yeux bébé, c'est gratuit. »

Les filles gloussèrent de plus belle et plusieurs d'entre elles émirent des commentaires sur sa superbe musculature. La dénommée Léïla avança tardivement sa main vers le torse du Nightwatcher mais celui-ci la repoussa par une légère tape.

« Ha ha, lady, pas touche. Je sais que j'suis magnifique, mais essaye de retenir tes ardeurs, nous sommes en public. »

« J'ai une chambre d'hôtel si tu veux, » répondit Léïla du tac au tac.

Elle sortit un bout de papier de son décolleté et le tendit au Nightwatcher qui l'accepta.

« Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux à c'que j'vois. J'aime ça. »

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait la scène complètement grotesque, la fille était visiblement superficielle et vulgaire et le Nightwatcher n'était pas mieux. Comment son ami pouvait-il lui trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?

« C'est pas bon, » chuchota discrètement Mikey, « on passe complètement inaperçus ! »

« Moi je trouve ça très bien. On devrait s'en aller tant que personne ne nous a vu. On va s'attirer des ennuis. »

« Hors de question, moi aussi je peux jouer les aguicheuses ! »

La jeune femme redressa sa poitrine et lança d'une voix suave :

« Non chéri, j'ai froid nul part, moi. »

C'est alors que Mikey dégagea son bras de la prise de Donatello et avança vers le Nightwatcher avec assurance.

« Certaines filles par ici ont vraiment le feux aux fesses, » lança-t-il sans aucune honte.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Donatello, qui était resté en arrière, se cacha les yeux avec ses mains en murmurant « C'est pas vrai... ». Léïla se tourna vers Mike, visiblement choquée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il ajouta immédiatement en s'adressant directement à elle :

« Et si tu allais te chauffer toute seule dans ta chambre pendant que j'offre au Nightwatcher une vraie occasion de s'amuser. »

Il se tourna vers le pilote et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celui-ci leva roula des yeux mais souriait toujours, plus amusé par la scène qu'autre chose. Sans que personne n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune tortue reprit :

« Laisse tomber cette meuf, les filles comme elle c'est pour les petits joueurs. Je sais comment rendre les choses plus... Intenses. »

« Non mais je rêve, » hurla Léïla rouge de colère.

Elle poussa Mikey pour qu'il se retourne vers elle et semblait prête à se jeter sur lui. L'attitude de Donatello changea du tac au tac. Il était à présent aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur son ami pour le défendre... Ou l'empêcher de la frapper, selon ce qu'il allait faire. Heureusement pour lui, la voix du Nightwatcher retentit et calma la petite foule.

« Okay, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Plus d'autographe, tout le monde dehors. »

Aucunes des filles présentent ne bougea. Mikey et Léïla se fixaient comme deux taureaux prêts à charger l'un vers l'autre.

« Un conseil, gamin, rentre chez toi, t'as pas le niveau. »

« Si "avoir le niveau", ça veut dire avoir un gros cul de baleine comme le tiens, alors non, j'ai clairement pas le niveau. »

Léïla eut un sursaut d'indignation. Le sourire du Nightwatcher se dissipait de plus en plus. Il tenta d'appeler du renfort :

« Okay, heu... Sécurité ! »

Mais le personnel était trop loin pour l'entendre. Mikey et Léïla l'ignorèrent complètement.

« Pour qui tu te prends petite merde ? Tu crois que t'es sexy, regarde toi dans un miroir, sale reptile ! »

« Sécurité, » cria encore le Nightwatcher « sécurité putain ! »

Mikey regarda Léïla droit dans les yeux et lâcha froidement : « Salope. »

En une fraction de seconde, Léïla se jeta sur la tortue. Le Nightwatcher allait réagir, mais une silhouette d'une rapidité incroyable le devança. Il eut juste le temps de voir un éclaire mauve. Une autre tortue qu'il ne connaissait pas avait réagit au quart de tour et s'était interposé entre eux, prenant le coup qui était destiné à Mikey. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi rapidement ? Le Nightwatcher lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

La sécurité arriva en trombe et deux hommes immobilisèrent Léïla. L'un des vigiles attrapa Mikey par la carapace. Celui-ci protesta vivement :

« Lâchez moi tout de suite espèce de brute ! »

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous prie tous de bien vouloir sortir sans faire d'histoire, lança l'un des vigiles. »

La tortue en mauve ne bougea pas, elle semblait intimidée par la situation. L'un des hommes, qui ressemblait à un espèce de dinosaure, la saisit par le bras avec brutalité et le souleva du sol. Il gigota et gémit :

« Aïe, vous me faites mal... »

Puis il ferma les yeux. Ça y est, ils avaient des problèmes. Son cœur battait, il voulait qu'on le lâche tout de suite, il n'aimait pas cette pression trop ferme autour de son bras. C'est alors que, comme une délivrance, il entendit :

« Trax, laisse celui-là ici et va chercher Léo. »

Donatello sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement tandis que le gigantesque mutant s'éloignait de lui.

« Tant que vous y êtes, » ajouta le Nightwacher, « laissez l'autre aussi. »

Mikey fut également libéré et se tourna vers son idole en affichant un grand sourire, soulagé de ne pas avoir été mis dehors. Il se mit à parler très vite :

« Merci beaucoup ! Quelle folle cette nana ! Tu dois sûrement rencontrer un tas de fans bizarres, mais je suis sûr qu'elle, elle fait partie du haut du panier, pas vrai ? Oh, au fait, je suis un de tes plus grands fans, je suis super honoré que tu me permettes de rester et-... »

« T'excites pas comme ça gamin, » répondit-il en lui coupant la parole, « j'veux juste être sûr que ton ami va bien. »

Mikey se rappela alors de la présence de Donatello.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Donnie, t'es malade d'avoir fait ça ! Tu aurais du me laisser prendre le coup ! »

« Non, ça va, j'ai rien... »

Donatello était plus grand que lui, si bien que le poing de la jeune fille l'avait frappé à la mâchoire alors qu'elle avait visé les yeux. La douleur était plus que supportable et il n'était de toute façon pas des plus douillets. Mikey commença à s'agiter autour de lui mais il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements quand une voix derrière lui se fit entendre :

« Tu saignes, » constata froidement le Nightwatcher.

« Oh... Je me suis mordu la langue, mais ce n'est rien, vraiment, » répondit-il en essuyant un mince filet de sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche.

C'est alors qu'une quatrième tortue arriva. Il s'agissait d'un homme très bien habillé, avec un costard cravate dans des tons bleus sombres, un dossier à la main. Il jeta un œil aux deux tortues qu'il ne connaissait pas et se tourna vers le pilote.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? On m'a dit qu'il y a eu une altercation, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Le Nightwatcher leva les avants bras en l'air dans une position défensive.

« Pour une fois c'est pas moi le problème. Tu vois ces deux rigolos, là ? Ils se sont battu avec une groupie et elle à collé une droite à celui-ci. »

Il désigna Donatello de la main.

« Je me suis dit que c'était mieux de faire appel à toi, tu sais, » ajouta le Nightwatcher.

L'élégante tortue passa son regard sur les deux adolescents et acquiesça.

« Sage décision. Je me présente, » dit-il en se tournant vers les deux plus jeunes, « je suis Léonardo, le manager du Nightwatcher, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Donatello s'attendait à ce que Mikey se présente le premier comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais la jeune tortue resta muette, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur le manager, avec une expression que son ami ne lui connaissait pas du tout.

« Heu... Hé bien... Je m'appelle Donatello et... Et lui c'est... »

« Michelangelo, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en lui coupant la parole, « mais vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez. »

Donnie fronça les sourcils. C'était une technique de drague, ça, non ? Mikey sautait vraiment tout ce qui bougeait ! Léonardo ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il répondit en souriant :

« Très bien, alors ce sera Mikey, je suppose. Vous pouvez m'appeler Léo, c'est plus court. Si vous voulez bien me suivre tous les deux, je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'on prenne soin de vous. »

« Je vous suivrais où vous voulez, » murmura Mikey trop bas pour que Léo l'entende.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas possible, où est tout le personnel médical ? » S'offusqua Léo alors qu'il arrivait dans une infirmerie déserte.

« Probablement tous avec celui qui s'est pris la voiture sur la tête tout à l'heure. Ou en train de lambiner quelque part, » répondit le Nightwatcher en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, lâcha le manager en soupirant, si vous voulez bien nous excusez une minute, Donatello, Michelangelo. »

Il s'éloigna vers la porte et se retourna juste avant de quitter la pièce. Le Nightwatcher ne l'avait pas suivit et Léo le fixa du regard, si bien qu'il finit par demander, exaspéré :

« Quoi, moi aussi ? »

« Oui, toi aussi. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et les deux amis restèrent muets, se remettant de leurs émotions. Donnie apprécia de se retrouver seul après avoir été submergé de monde pendant des heures. Après quelques instants, il s'étonna de voir que son ami ne disait rien et n'avait pas bougé depuis que les deux autres tortues avaient quittées la pièce.

« Mikey, ça va ? »

Celui-ci avait l'aire complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Donatello l'appela à nouveau et lui secoua une épaule avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à répondre :

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il est... Il est par-fait ! T'as vu ça ? Tellement parfait, beau comme un dieu grec et tellement... »

Il tourna sa tête vers Donatello et laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de bonheur. Ce dernier secoua les épaules et grimaça.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je le trouve rude et impolis. Un vrai macho doublé d'un crétin. »

« Quoi ? Non, pas le Nightwatcher ! Je te parle de Léo ! Je crois que je suis amoureux ! »

Donatello soupira bruyamment. Il était fatigué et pas du tout d'humeur pour les amourettes de Mikey. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensembles, il avait un nouveau petit ami tous les mois. Et a chaque rupture, c'était bien évidemment lui qui devait ramasser les pots cassés.

« Tu tombes amoureux toutes les deux minutes. »

Il était vraiment agacé, mais Mikey ne le prit pas mal.

« Est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il y a tellement de merveilleux hommes sur terre ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de leurs tomber dans les bras aussi facilement. »

« On est jaloux, Donnie-boy ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? »

Il tira le bras de Donatello vers lui et l'étreignit sans lui demander son avis. Ils se séparèrent en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge et constatèrent le retour de Léo et du Nightwatcher.

« Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir fait attendre. Le personnel est très occupé alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de portez plainte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, non pas du tout ! Je n'ai presque rien, vraiment. »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça "presque rien", vous avez une marque bleue sur la lèvre et vous saignez. »

Léo se dirigea vers les placards de l'infirmerie à la recherche du désinfectant. Le Nightwatcher s'appuya contre le mur et lança nonchalamment :

« Les yeux rouges, c'est normal ? »

Donatello réalisa qu'il s'était adressé directement à sa personne. Son cœur rata un battement et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si c'est normal que tes yeux soient rouges. J'ai jamais vu ça avant. »

C'est vrai, ses iris étaient rouges sang. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, il vivait dans un monde remplis de mutants et d'humains tous plus extravaguant les uns que les autres, alors pourquoi s'étonner de la couleur de ses yeux ?

« Ils sont jolis, hein ? Moi aussi j'adore ! » S'exclama Mikey.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu atypique, » ajouta Léo en souriant, « mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est anormal. »

« C'est juste leur couleur, » répondit Donatello en détournant la tête, « agacé qu'on lui consacre tout d'un coup autant d'attention. »

« Flûte ! Le personnel a prit tout le matériel. Tout est en bas ; le désinfectant, les compresses... Je crois que je suis bon pour faire un autre aller-retour. »

Mikey sauta sur l'occasion comme un lion sur une gazelle :

« Oh, je peux vous accompagner ? Vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide pour tout ramener ! »

« Hum... Oui, je suppose. Allons-y, on en aura pour une minute. »

En passant le pas de la porte, il lança au Nightwatcher : « Pas de bêtise pendant que je ne suis pas là. » Pour toute réponse, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel dans une grimace ostentatoire et soupira bruyamment.

Donatello frémit. Comment Mikey pouvait oser lui faire ça ? L'abandonner avec un inconnu ! Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait horreur de ça ! Quel égoïste !

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants et Donnie se sentit gêné. Le Nightwatcher, en revanche, conservait une attitude stoïque et ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence. Don sursauta lorsqu'on lui adressa soudain la parole.

« Donatello, hein ? »

« C-c'est mon nom, oui. »

« Cette fille t'a frappé assez fort pour te casser une dent ? »

« Quoi ? »

Donatello comprit soudain de quoi voulait parler le pilote et leva la main au niveau de sa bouche. Il lui manquait effectivement une dent sur le côté gauche de la mâchoire, mais ce n'était pas du tout à cause du coup qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Nightwatcher le remarque et ses joues devinrent roses lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier l'avait observé assez attentivement pour noter ce détail.

« Oh non ! Je suis comme ça depuis toujours. »

« C'est mignon. »

Donatello sursauta encore et sentit une vague d'émotions diffuses traverser son corps. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être en train de la draguer, si ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir donc il ne répondit rien et tâcha soigneusement d'éviter le regard de l'autre tortue, mais cette dernière insista :

« Les filles comme celles de tout à l'heure, c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Elles sont beaucoup trop sûres d'elles et elles en font des tonnes. Je préfère les personnes plus calmes... »

Le regard de Donatello se figea soudain dans le sien et le Nightwatcher pensa que c'était gagné, aussi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'on lui répondit :

« Écoutez, je ne suis pas du tout une de vos "groupies". En fait, je déteste tous ce qui concerne l'univers du stock-car et je désapprouve même ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Enfin, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je ne suis pas intéressé, et je vous demande donc d'arrêter tout de suite vos sous-entendus. S'il vous plaît. »

Le Nightwatcher se redressa avec une mine étonnée. C'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un refusait ses avances. D'habitude, tout le monde lui tombait dans les bras sans aucuns problèmes. Parfois même les gens se battaient pour être dans son lit, comme ça avait été le cas plus tôt avec Mikey et Léïla. Il se sentit blessé dans sa virilité mais essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Si t'aimes pas tout ça, pourquoi tu es là ? »

« En fait, je suis là parce que Michelangelo ne voulait pas venir seul. C'est tout. »

« Oh... »

 _« Tu te la joues difficile à avoir ? »_ pensa-t-il _« Mais personne ne me résiste très longtemps. »_

Michelangelo et Léonardo apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés. Ils souriaient tous les deux et Donnie en conclut que son ami avait déjà lancé l'assaut sur sa nouvelle proie.

Léo se dirigea vers Donatello et voulut prendre son menton dans sa main pour lui tourner le visage et appliquer correctement le produit, mais celui-ci sursauta violemment.

« Oh, désolé, je vous ai fait mal ? »

« N... Non, j'ai juste été surpris. »

Mikey se rappela soudain de la présence de son ami et détourna son attention du manager en s'exclamant :

« Oh, attend Léo, je vais m'en occuper.

Léo lui tendit la compresse imbibée d'alcool et Mikey la tamponna doucement sur la plaie.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Donnie ! C'est de ma faute ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu prennes les coups à ma place... »

« Ça va, Mikey... Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi. »

Le dénommé fit un petit sourire et ne répondit rien. Léo échangea un regard perplexe avec le Nightwatcher, après quoi il se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'avez pas de badge. Vous n'auriez pas du être à cet endroit là, que faisiez-vous là ? »

Les épaules de la jeune tortue se raidirent. Il répondit nerveusement :

« Oh, heu... C'est de ma faute en fait... Je voulais vraiment rencontrer le Nightwatcher alors on a sauté depuis les gradins jusque dans l'arène. »

« Quoi, » s'exclama le pilote, « tu veux dire que vous avez sautés directement dans l'arène ? Mais il y a au moins six mètres de haut ! »

« Oui, on est de bons gymnastes ! Ça ne nous paraissait pas très haut, hein, Donnie ? »

Pour toute réponse ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Hé bien, vous avez de la détermination en tous cas, » dit Léo en souriant. « J'espère que ça vous aura fais plaisir de le rencontrer. »

« Oui bien sûre, mais je suis encore plus heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, » dit Mikey en rougissant.

Une fois de plus, Léo ne sembla pas comprendre et répondit simplement :

« Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, Michelangelo. Malheureusement, nous sommes très occupés, et nous allons donc devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous à présent. Si vous me donnez un numéro de téléphone, je me ferai un plaisir d'appeler vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher. »

Donatello et Mikey se figèrent. Ils regardèrent Léo, échangèrent un regard confus, et regardèrent encore Léo.

« Nos parents ? » Demanda Mikey en cherchant à comprendre.

« Hum... Oui, répondit-il, il y a un problème ? Je ne leur dirai pas que vous avez eu des ennuis, si vous voulez. »

« On ne vit plus chez nos parents depuis longtemps, » s'indigna Mikey, « on est majeurs ! »

À ces mots, Léo et le Nightwatcher ouvrirent tous deux de grands yeux.

« J'ai 20 ans et Donatello en 22 ! »

« Sérieusement, » s'exclama le Nightwatcher en direction de Donnie, « je te donnais 16 ans, pas plus ! »

Donatello ne cacha même pas sa mine blasée. Il pensa très fort : « Pourquoi tu m'as dragué aussi ouvertement si tu pensais que j'avais 16 ans, sale pervers ! » Léo pouffa de rire, amusé par le quiproquos.

« Dans ce cas, ça change tout ! On aurait pu vous laisser partir dès le début ! Nous n'avons pas à craindre de plaintes de vos parents si vous n'êtes pas mineurs. »

« Oh, je ne me serais jamais plaint d'avoir fait une si jolie rencontre, » s'exclama Michelangelo en plongeant son regard dans celui du manager.

Cette fois-ci, ce dernier sembla comprendre et ses joues rosirent. Il bégaya : « Ah, heu, ou... Oui ! Ce... Heu... Je veux dire, c'est un plaisir pour nous aussi... »

Le Nightwatcher pouffa de rire derrière Léo. Ce dernier se ressaisit et se racla la gorge.

« Nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, annonça Donatello, je m'excuse pour notre attitude déplacée et je vous remercie tous les deux pour votre attention et votre compréhension à notre égard. »

Tant de politesse mit Léonardo dans de bonnes dispositions.

« I pas de mal, ce fut un plaisir, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi~, » chantonna Mikey en direction du manager.

Le Nightwatcher resta muet alors que les deux tortues le saluèrent. Comme d'habitude, Mikey se rependait en adieu, si bien que son ami finit par lancer :

« Ça suffit, Mike, on y va. »

Donatello le prit par la main et ils quittèrent la pièce. Raphaël et Léo allèrent sur le pas de la porte et les regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissant totalement dans le foule au loin. Le manager laissa alors échapper un soupire de soulagement. Échangeant un regard avec le Nightwatcher, il constata que celui-ci était aussi confus que lui.

« Hum... Ils sortent ensemble ? » Demanda le pilote.

« Je me pose exactement la même question. Michelangelo n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec moi. S'ils sont effectivement en couple c'est très déplacé. »

« En plus Donatello n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ça. »

« Ils sortent probablement ensemble, » conclut Léo en sortant un bloc note de sa poche.

Raph baissa les épaules et grogna en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« C'est chasse gardée alors. J'comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air aussi gêné. C'était bien la peine que j'me donne tout ce mal. »

Voilà, maintenant, il était de mauvaise humeur. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une tortue comme lui, qui en plus avait l'air d'être intéressante, il fallait qu'elle soit déjà prise. Il aurait pu être plus claire quand même et le lui dire tout de suite !

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il se retourna et regarda Léo qui venait de sursauter.

« Mais... Mais comment il a fait ça ? »

Le Nightwatcher le regarda en arquant les sourcils, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce Léo lui tende un bout de papier.

« Je l'ai même pas vu ! Quand est-ce qu'il a mis ça dans ma poche ? »

Il pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être qu'au final il est plus intéressant que ce que je pensais, ce gamin. »

Sur le bout de papier était inscrit un numéro de téléphone et le prénom « Mikey », suivit de « Appel moi ».

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Ceci est probablement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écris ! Si vous avez trouvé ça trop long dîtes-le moi (j'ai longtemps hésité à couper le chapitre en deux mais j'ai fini par laisser comme ça lol).

Je suis impatiente de voir si ça plaît ou pas ! Omg ne me ménagez pas !

Sinon je tenais à dire que j'ai fais beaucooooooup de recherche en ce qui concerne l'univers des courses de voitures pour cette fic' de manière générale, mais je ne m'y connais pas très bien donc c'est possible que je raconte un peu n'importe quoi par moment, je m'en excuse XD

Bon en tous cas j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Coucou les gens, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Il a été un peu long à venir, j'ai presque mis un mois ! J'en suis vraiment désolée ^-^' Pour me faire pardonner, il est encore plus long que le premier, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant :) Le fic a globalement reçue un bon accueil, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Je vous aime. J'aime les Tortues Ninja. J'aime le yaoi. Paix et amour !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Emancipator – Greenland**

 **Cullimore & ILARI - Escape **

**ODESZA - Sun Models (feat. Madelyn Grant)**

 **ODESZA - It's Only (feat. Zyra)**

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Michelangelo était anormalement calme. Il regardait les gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur sa fenêtre avec mélancolie. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Encore. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira et jeta un œil au poster du Nightwatcher qui ornait fièrement l'un des coins de sa chambre.

 _ _« Allez, prends une grande inspiration et sourit. »__

* * *

« Il faut à tout prix qu'on y retourne ! »

Donatello se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son ami. Il avait l'air fatigué et se passa une main sur la figure avant de murmurer :

« Oh non, Mikey, pitié, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis... »

« Donatello, il faut qu'on y retourne ! Il y a un autre demolition derby samedi prochain et je veux y aller ! C'était tellement bien samedi dernier, je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense de toute ma vie ! »

Le dénommé resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, il ne pouvait pas démentir Mikey parce qu'il avait aussi trouvé que l'expérience avait été très "intense"... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de la revivre de si tôt.

« C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai accepté de venir la première fois, tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant et te contenter de ça, fit-il avec un air blasé, il faut toujours que tu en demandes plus ! »

« Mais Donnie~, » pleurnicha Mike, « pourquoi ? On s'est bien amusé ! »

Donatello lui envoya un regard glaçant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et il réalisa qu'il portait encore un pansement au niveau des lèvres, là où il avait été frappé par la groupie du pilote.

« En-enfin, sauf pour le moment où tu as pris une droite... Désolé Donnie. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et décida de fermer sa grande bouche. Son ami s'était quand même fais frapper à cause de lui et ça n'avait de toute évidence pas du être très amusant. Donatello accepta simplement les excuses et soupira.

« Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, » dit-il, « il n'y a pas une raison en particulier pour laquelle tu veux y retourner ? »

Mikey se calma quelques secondes. Évidemment, Don le connaissait trop bien et il savait qu'il n'avait pas juste envie d'assister une nouvelle fois au demolition derby juste pour le plaisir de voir des voitures se rentrer dedans. Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Je voudrais vraiment revoir Léo, tu sais, le manager... »

« J'en étais sûr, » s'exclama Donnie avec dépit, « ça tourne toujours autour des mecs avec toi ! »

« Non, écoute-moi, » dit Mikey en essayant de se défendre, « non cette fois c'est diffèrent ! Il est pas pareil que les autres ! »

« Et comment tu peux savoir ça, tu ne lui as parlé que quelques minutes ! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Écoute, Donnie, on ne va se disputer pour ça... S'il te plaît, viens avec moi, je te promets que c'est la dernière chose que je te demande pour le reste de l'année ! »

Mikey plaça ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se mit à genoux sur le canapé pour accentuer encore plus sa demande, mais Donatello resta de marbre.

« S'teu plait, s'teu plait, s'teu plait ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de revoir le Nightwatcher, je me trompe ? »

Don écarquilla les yeux et lui lança un regard offusqué en s'exclamant :

« Alors là, oui, tu te trompes ! Je vois pas du tout pourquoi je voudrais revoir cet espèce de... De misogyne impolis et... Tu sais qu'il m'a fait des avances quand tu n'étais pas là ?! »

Le sourire de Mikey s'envola alors qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Quoi, tu rigoles ? »

« Il pensait que j'avais 16 ans et il m'a quand même... Rah, c'est pas possible d'être aussi détestable ! »

Michelangelo se remémora l'attitude du pilote envers son ami. Il avait tellement été happé par le charme de Léonardo qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais en y repensant, il se souvint que le Nightwatcher s'était intéressé à la couleur de ses yeux. Ce détail aurait d'ailleurs du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de suite. Mikey se mit à rire et à frapper dans ces mains vigoureusement avant de s'enthousiasmer :

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, Donnie-boy, t'as une touche ! »

« Pff, la belle affaire, » répondit-il avec un ton agacé, « je suis certain qu'il drague tous ses fans de toute manière. »

« C'est pas faux, » admit Mikey, « mais habituellement ce n'est pas lui qui fait le premier pas, et il a la réputation d'être plutôt difficile à séduire, tu te rends pas compte ! Une célébrité craque sur toi ! »

Donatello s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder son ami. Il secoua les épaules et maugréa :

« Il craque pas du tout sur moi. De toute façon je lui ai bien fais comprendre que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

L'imagination débordante de Mikey recréa la scène dans son esprit avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de demander plus de détails. Il avait déjà vu Donatello se faire draguer plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie. Lorsque c'était des filles, il les repoussait gentiment, mais quand c'était des hommes, Donnie était sec et tranchant.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as réagis comme d'habitude ! Donnie, c'est une célébrité ! »

« En fait, j'ai était particulièrement polis si tu veux mon avis, je me fiche qu'il soit connu, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

Mikey leva les yeux au ciel face à cet entêtement et se remit à l'implorer.

« Mais c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas encore ! Justement, vous devriez faire plus ample connaissance, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'on y retourne ! »

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? »

« Nope ! »

Donatello regarda son ami en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver si il acceptait d'y retourner. Les sorties avec Mikey, c'était toujours toute une aventure... Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Sans lui, il passerait sans doute toutes ses journées chez lui, devant son ordinateur, sans jamais voir personne. Il soupira de dépit, s'apprêtant comme toujours à céder à ses caprices.

« D'accord, » lâcha-t-il, « on y retourne, mais à une seule condition. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Il est hors de question qu'on s'infiltre de nouveau dans les backstages comme la dernière fois. »

* * *

Donatello réajusta sa veste mauve en sortant de la voiture. Les deux tortues venaient de passer presque vingt minutes à chercher une place de parking et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se lever et se dégourdir les jambes. Mikey dut claquer la porte plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne daigne se fermer pour de bon.

« Quelle camelote cette voiture, » s'exclama-t-il, « elle tombe en miette. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait participer au derby avec tellement elle est en mauvais état. »

« Si tu trouves assez d'argent pour nous en acheter une nouvelle, je te laisserais faire ça, » fit Donnie en plaisantant.

« Vraiment ? Ça serait cool, je suis sûr que je gagnerais sans problème ! »

Un doux rire s'échappa de la gorge du génie alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment de la même façon que la fois précédente. Il semblait y avoir encore plus de monde, ou peut-être que c'était juste parce que cette fois-ci ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tard. Donatello laissa Mikey le guider à travers les mutants et les humains vers le guichet et regarda son ami sortir des billets de sa poche pour les tendre à l'hôtesse d'accueil lorsque leur tour arriva.

Le jeune femme inspecta les billets attentivement avant de les rendre à la tortue sans y avoir touché. Suite à cela, elle se leva de son siège pour être plus proche de la vitre et que sa voix la traverse mieux alors qu'elle lançait :

« Jeunes gens, ces billets ne sont pas valables. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir circuler sans faire d'histoire ou j'appelle la sécurité. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux et Mikey resta bouche bée. Il allait riposter, mais un homme imposant avec une énorme barbe le poussa pour prendre sa place. Don essaya de demander plus de précisions à son ami mais le bruit de la foule couvrit sa voix. Ils se faufilèrent un chemin en sens inverse et finirent par quitter la foule en arrivant sur le côté extérieur du stade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda immédiatement Donnie.

« J'avais plus assez d'argent pour des vrais billets, » fit vivement Mikey, « un mec m'a vendu ceux là pour trois fois rien, je pensais vraiment que ça allait passer ! »

Donatello ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement, peu importe le nombres d'années qu'il avait passé avec la jeune tortue, il arrivait toujours à faire des choses complètement inattendues.

« Attends, c'était des faux ? » S'exclama-t-il. « J'aurais du m'en douter ! Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu les paies de ta poche sans aucuns problèmes. »

Juste quand il commençait à penser que Mikey devenait un peu plus autonome et qu'il réussissait à se débrouiller sans lui, voilà ce qui arrivait ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air sévère et ajouta :

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Tu as peut-être payé moins cher, mais tu as jeté ton argent par les fenêtres quand même. Maintenant on a plus qu'à rentrer à la maison. »

« Ou pas. »

« Comment ça "ou pas" ? »

Michelangelo sourit nerveusement avant de lever les yeux vers la droite du mur à côté duquel il se trouvait. Donatello suivit son regard et vit une brèche dans le mur à quelques mètres de haut. Le bas du bâtiment était recouvert de planches de bois pour l'esthétique, mais la structure était en béton et l'ouverture se situait juste au-dessus. C'était probablement un vieux bâtiment, ils n'en construisaient plus de ce model là depuis un moment.

Donatello cligna des yeux, ne comprenant, puis tourna son regard vers Mikey et la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux lui déplut fortement.

« Oh non, s'exclama-t-il, non, non, non, non, non. Il est absolument, catégoriquement hors de question que je... »

Il fut coupé dans ce qu'il disait lorsque Mikey déploya une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas pour lui attraper le bras et le tirer vers le mur. Il le lâcha quand ils arrivèrent juste en-dessous de la brèche.

« Nos chaussures s'accrocheront facilement sur le bois, dit-il en parlant vite, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est prendre un peu d'élan, sauter et s'accrocher au rebord de la brèche. Ensuite on utilise nos jambes pour passer de l'autre côté et le tour et joué. »

« Mikey, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Écoute, je sais que tu as très envie d'assister au show et tout, mais il y a un moment où je dois te mettre des limites, et ce moment, c'est maintenant. »

Le bruit de la foule qui venait de l'intérieur du stade commençait à se faire entendre depuis là où ils étaient. Don perçut la voix lointaine du présentateur sans pouvoir comprendre clairement ce qu'il disait. Comme ils étaient en retard à la base, le spectacle était sûrement déjà en train de commencer. Il tâcha de prendre un air le plus ferme possible pour faire comprendre à Mikey qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas rare que son ami ait des idées aussi farfelues, mais il laissait généralement tomber lorsqu'il se mettait à le réprimer.

Seulement cette fois, les choses étaient différentes.

Michelangelo le regarda avec une expression qui désarçonna totalement Donatello. C'était un mélange de détermination et de défiance qu'il ne lui connaissait absolument pas.

« Je m'en fous, je le fais, » lâcha-t-il.

Don en resta bouche baie. Il regarda sans pouvoir réagir son ami reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Mikey courut sur plusieurs mètres avant de faire un saut de gazelle. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la façade en bois, il fit encore plusieurs pas, profitant de la force que lui donnait son élan, avant que ses mains n'atteignent le rebord de la brèche. La tortue vert olive écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

« Mikey ! Attends ! Tu ne sais même pas où ça va t'emmener, qu'est-ce que tu fera si tu te retrouves dans l'arène ? »

La jeune tortue grimpa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rejoignent ses mains. Il se pencha en avant pour inspecter les lieux puis lança en direction de son ami :

« C'est okay, ça débouche sous les gradins ! On pourra regarder le show depuis là ! »

Avant que Don n'ait pu protester, Mikey avait déjà sauté de l'autre côté. Exaspéré, il se massa les tempes en sentant son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Michelangelo d'agir aussi ouvertement contre sa volonté, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'attirer des problèmes tout seul. Alors qu'il prenait lui aussi de l'élan, il se promit intérieurement d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son ami le soir même.

Il sauta avec agilité, imita Mikey sans aucunes difficultés et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le bruit de la foule déferla dans les oreilles de Donnie alors qu'il se retrouva dans une obscurité partielle. Mikey se faufilait déjà sous les gradins et cherchait un endroit où il pouvait voir quelque chose. Don décida de ne rien ajouter et le suivit avec dépit. Après avoir cherché pendant de longues secondes, ils trouvèrent enfin un angle de vue qui leur permettait de voir partiellement l'arène dans laquelle des voitures défilaient déjà.

« Tu me paieras ce que tu me fais faire en ce moment, Mikey, » maugréa Donatello.

« Arrête de rouspéter, monsieur grognon, » répliqua le plus jeune en riant.

Donnie soupira et décida de prendre sur lui. Le sol était poussiéreux et il essayait tant bien que mal de rester en position accroupie pour ne pas se salir, tandis que Mikey avait les deux genoux plantés fermement au sol. _« Bien, »_ songea le génie, _« c'est lui qui fera la lessive cette semaine ! »_. Il reporta son attention vers le show tandis que la voix du présentateur se faisait entendre :

 ** **« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande à présent un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre grand vainqueur de la semaine dernière, celui qu'on ne présente plus, j'ai nommé le Niiiiiiiiight Watcheeeeeeeer ! »****

La musique changea alors qu'un gros 4X4 entrait en piste. Donatello sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite sans aucune raison précise. Il se dressa un peu plus pour pouvoir voir le véhicule du Nightwatcher entrer en piste. Il n'aperçut tout d'abords que le toit du véhicule arborant un drapeau rouge sanguin avec le fameux numéro 69.

Donnie changea d'angle plusieurs fois, bougeant frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin un endroit lui permettant de vraiment voir le pilote, son corps se statufia. Le Nightwatcher souriait fièrement, vêtu du même bandana rouge que la dernière fois et d'un T-shirt noir qui laissait voir ses muscles. Ses yeux jaunes et ors scintillaient comme des lucioles dans une forêt couleur émeraude.

Quand il disparut finalement de son champ de vision, Donatello se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas respiré jusque là.

 ** **« Et maintenant, que diriez-vous d'une petite surprise ? »**** lança le présentateur, accompagné par les cris d'excitation du public **«** ** **Oui, on vous a réservé une petite surprise pour fêter la dixième victoire du Nightwatcher à nos demolition derby ! Attention les yeux ! »****

Le gros 4X4 entra à nouveau dans le champ de vision des tortues et des flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs, semblant sortir du dessous du véhicule. Le Nightwatcher fit tourner la voiture sur elle-même en exhibant les flammes impressionnantes sous les cris émerveillés du public. Des bruits de feu d'artifice raisonnèrent, mais de là où ils étaient, Don et Mikey ne pouvaient pas les voir. Le public, cependant, applaudissait à chacune des détonations, ce qui laissait supposer que le spectacle devait être ravissant.

Mikey avait la bouche grande ouverte et le reflet des flammes dans ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'ils pétillaient, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient comme ça naturellement. Donatello se souvenait les avoir vu scintiller comme ça déjà plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant l'émerveillement de la jeune tortue. Il était sensé être en colère, mais dieu sait qu'il était difficile de rester fâché après Mikey, même en étant accroupis dans la poussière sous des gradins en regardant illégalement un show sur des vieilles voitures qui se roulent les unes sur les autres.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il pouvait voir du véhicule. Les secondes passèrent et les flammes ne perdaient pas en intensité, au contraire. Le pilote continuait à faire le tour de l'arène, passant son bras par la fenêtre pour saluer ses fans. Mais après un moment, sa conduite sembla bizarre aux yeux de Donatello. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura :

« Quelque chose ne va pas... »

« Quoi ? »

Michelangelo regarda Donnie puis reporta son attention sur la voiture. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'effectivement, quelque chose était étrange. Les flammes augmentaient en intensité, à tel point que ça devenait alarmant et le 4X4 adoptait une trajectoire étrange, irrégulière. De là où ils étaient, il ne pouvait pas le voir précisément, mais il sembla à Mikey que le regard du Nightwatcher était lui aussi inquiet.

 ** **« Il... Il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit problème technique, mesdames et messieurs, on va peut-être devoir demander au staff de bien vouloir faire quelque chose... »****

Le véhicule disparut totalement du champ de vision des deux tortues. Ils échangèrent un regard confus sans bouger de leurs positions. La foule s'agitait de plus en plus au-dessus d'eux sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi exactement. Les gradins se mirent à trembler et des cris se firent entendre. De la poussière s'en échappait alors que les spectateurs bougeaient et Mikey toussa en en prenant une flopée sur le museau.

C'est alors que Donatello réalisa que les gens qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux étaient en train de se sauver. Son cœur se mit à battre et il saisit le poignet de Mikey avec le but de s'en aller de là, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le sol se déroba soudainement sous leurs pieds : le véhicule était rentré en collision avec la structure qui maintenait les gradins en hauteurs, les faisant s'effondrer. Juste avant qu'il ne tombe parmi les débris, il entendit Michelangelo crier son nom en paniquant alors que leurs mains se séparèrent.

« Donnie ! »

Dieu merci, la chute ne fut pas longue. Il réussit à se réceptionner sur ses jambes sans se faire de mal, évitant les gros morceaux de bois et de béton qui se décrochaient à côté de lui. Il chercha Mikey des yeux en secouant son bras devant son visage pour chasser les petits copeaux de bois qui dansaient dans les airs. Il fallait qu'il se sauve avant que le reste des gradins ne s'effondrent sur lui, mais l'action avait dégagé une quantité phénoménale de poussière et il n'y voyait rien du tout.

Une main tira soudainement le génie par le bras dans un geste brusque pour qu'il bouge. Michelangelo le guida et ils eurent tout juste le temps de contourner le véhicule en sautant sur les débris, au travers d'un gros nuage de poussière, avant que la totalité des gradins qui surplombaient l'endroit ne s'effondrent.

La quantité de poussière présente dans l'air piqua les yeux de Donnie ainsi que sa gorge et il trébucha en se mettant à tousser. La main de Mikey voyagea de son bras jusqu'à son poignet tandis qu'il le forçait à avancer jusque dans l'arène pour les mettre en sécurité.

Le Nightwatcher, qui avait sauté du véhicule bien avant que celui-ci n'aille s'encastrer dans le mur qui soutenait les gradins, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant les deux silhouettes se dessiner. Il était presque sûr et certain d'avoir vu tous les spectateurs se sauver juste avant l'impact, pourtant ils étaient là, apparaissant comme par magie. Sa surprise s'accentua d'avantage lorsqu'il les reconnu. Pas de doute possible ; c'était bien les deux tortues de la dernière fois, celles qui s'étaient infiltrées dans les backstages en sautant dans l'arène depuis les gradins. Il retint son souffle en se précipitant dans leur direction.

La foule encore présente s'agita en les voyant arriver, applaudissant ou retenant des cris de soulagement, et Donatello ouvrit des yeux larmoyant en entendant cela. Son cœur s'agita alors qu'il réalisait où il était : sous la lumière des projecteurs. Dans l'arène, aux yeux de tous, tous les regards focalisés dans sa direction, le surplombant.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, tous les sons s'endormirent autour de lui. Son souffle se coupa et il était incapable de bouger, sa timidité lui provoquant un début de crise de panique. Les membres du staff venaient déjà vers eux, et il était clair que cette fois, il allait avoir de vrais ennuis.

Quand il commença à trembler, Mikey resserra ses doigts autour des siens, mais cela ne l'aida nullement. Il était vraiment sur le point de fondre en sanglot quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Le contact était étrangement apaisant, d'habitude Donatello n'aimait pas qu'on le touche sans prévenir, mais il sentit comme une douce chaleur émaner de l'endroit où cette main était posée.

Il se retourna en sursautant et un sentiment étrange le submergea. Le Nightwatcher était à quelques centimètres de lui et avait sa main posée sur son épaule. Le premier réflexe de Donnie aurait, d'ordinaire, été de s'éloigner de lui et de repousser sa main pour mettre une distance convenable entre eux, mais il était trop perturbé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les sons commençaient doucement à revenir et il entendit la voix du Nightwatcher avec une clarté déconcertante.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour répondre que oui tandis que Mikey se tournait lui aussi vers le pilote.

« Va chercher Léo, » lança-t-il autoritairement à l'un des membres du staff.

Il détourna ensuite son regard vers Mikey et lança :

« Toi non plus t'as rien ? »

Un peu dans les vapes, Mikey répondit doucement :

« Mon bras... »

Donatello fut soudainement prit de panique et regarda vers son ami pour voir que son bras était ouvert. Quelque chose avait déchiré la manche de sa veste orange et tranché sa peau. Sortant complètement de son état de choc et oubliant même le Nightwatcher, Donnie saisit le membre de son ami et remonta d'un geste ferme la manche pour pouvoir inspecter les dégâts. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que c'était une simple coupure, certes un peu profonde, mais sans réel danger.

Mikey blêmit à la vue du sang, mais Donatello lui offrit un regard bienveillant.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins pire que ce que ça en a l'air. »

Il entendit le Nightwatcher rire doucement et se tourna vers lui.

« On dirait que vous êtes doué pour vous attirer des ennuis tous les deux. »

Bien que le pilote souriait, le sang de Donatello ne fit qu'un tour. Ils avaient fais quelque chose de complètement inconscient : assister au show sans payer, en se faufilant de manière illégale et dangereuse à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était beaucoup plus grave que de s'infiltrer dans les backstages, cette fois il doutait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir aussi facilement, mais le pilote ajouta avec un petit rire :

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi rapide, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais pu t'échapper à temps. »

Donnie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre, et soudain il réalisa. Evidemment, il pensait qu'ils étaient tombés de l'estrade quand le véhicule l'avait percuté alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient en-dessous ! Donnie laissa le soulagement s'installer en lui pour quelques secondes, peut-être qu'ils pourraient passer à côté des ennuis, finalement.

« C'est une catastrophe ! » S'exclama une voix connue en accourant vers le pilote sans même faire attention aux autres tortues.

Donatello tourna la tête et reconnu Léonardo qui se faufilait entre plusieurs membres du staff pour venir vers eux. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué mais malgré tout, il gardait une certaine élégance, une prestance. Son regard était déterminé et sûr de lui. Sa cravate était cependant un peu dénouée, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer son charme. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du pilote, celui-ci tenta de le calmer :

« Relax, Léo, c'est pas aussi grave que-... »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Une partie des gradins s'est effondré, Raphaël ! »

Donatello cligna des yeux en entendant pour la première fois ce qu'il supposait être le prénom du Nightwatcher. Celui-ci grogna d'ailleurs quand il fut prononcé, mais il ne put rien dire car Léo était inarrêtable.

« Tu te rends compte des poursuites juridiques qu'on risque ? Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? Ou des morts ? Je n'étais pas en train de regarder le show quand c'est arrivé et aucun de ses imbéciles du staff n'a été capable de me le dire ! »

La tortue couleur émeraude secoua les épaules et désigna les deux autres de la main en disant :

« Tous les spectateurs ont eu le temps de se sauver, à part ces deux-là. »

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Léo remarqua la présence de Donnie et Michelangelo. Il les dévisagea rapidement avant de s'exclamer : « Oh, c'est encore vous ! »

Donatello détourna nerveusement le regard tandis que Mike sourit.

« Ravis de te revoir aussi, Léo ! »

« Vous êtes blessé, s'exclama la tortue en bleu en se précipitant vers lui. »

Le Nightwatcher détourna une seconde son attention d'eux pour parler avec l'un des mécaniciens qui courraient vers le 4X4 et demander quelques précisions sur ce qu'il se passait. Mikey tenait sa manche en hauteur pour qu'elle ne recouvre pas la plaie et Léo l'inspecta rapidement.

« Ça tombe vraiment mal, » fit Léo avec sérieux, « le personnel médical est en grève, nos locaux sont vides? J'appelle une ambulance ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, » s'exclama Donnie, « je sais quoi faire, si vous pouviez juste nous conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie... »

Il s'arrêta de parler quand les yeux d'un bleu intense de Léo se posèrent sur lui avec sévérité. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le moment pour se poser une telle question, Don ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel âge avait cette tortue. Jusqu'à présent, il avait assumé qu'il devait avoir à peu prés le même âge que lui, mais il lisait désormais dans ses yeux une certaine expérience et un sang froid qui le faisait se remettre en question.

« Appeler une ambulance serait plus sûr, » dit-il fermement.

« Mais je sais quoi faire... » Tenta de protester Donatello.

Cela n'arrêta pas Léo qui plongea une main dans sa poche pour en retirer son téléphone portable. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le guider jusqu'à son visage, Mikey saisit son bras et lança avec un ton qu'il voulait le plus doux possible :

« J'ai confiance en Donnie, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Léonardo et Mikey se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que le manager ne finisse par acquiescer et ne range son téléphone.

« Si tu es sûr. Je vais vous emmener là-bas, vous êtes les seuls blessés ? »

« Oui, nous sommes les seuls à être tombés, » confirma Donatello.

« Dieu merci, » souffla Léo avant de se tourner vers le Nightwatcher, « t'as rien non plus toi ? »

Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec le mécanicien, il semblait tout excité, probablement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline après avoir failli rentrer dans un mur. Léo dut l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne finisse par se retourner en répondant : « Évidemment j'ai rien ! »

* * *

Alors que les quatre tortues se rendaient à l'infirmerie, Donatello put constater à quel points les membres du staff étaient en ébullition et complètement paniqués, beaucoup plus encore que Léo. Il fallait se faufiler un passage entre toutes ces personnes qui couraient dans tous les sens comme sur un champs de bataille.

Sur le chemin, Léo donna plusieurs instructions, lançant les ordres avec un naturel désarçonnant. Le show devait être arrêté et le stade était déjà presque entièrement évacué. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Léonardo soit à cran ; les conséquences étaient vraiment désastreuses, entre les billets qu'il faudrait sûrement rembourser, le véhicule à remplacer et les gradins à faire réparer, c'était une catastrophe.

Sans doute un peu pressé, Léo poussa presque Donatello dans l'infirmerie, suivit par Mikey et le Nightwatcher.

« Il fallait qu'ils décident de faire grève aujourd'hui, maugréa le manager en se dirigeant vers les placards. »

Il sortit une trousse de premier soin et des bandages qu'il plaça sur une table à côtés des tortues avant de se mettre à la recherche de désinfectant. Donatello saisit le bras de son ami et inspecta une nouvelle fois sa blessure en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de points de sutures, » annonça-t-il alors que Mikey soupirait de soulagement, « la coupure est nette, c'est une bonne chose. Tu sais ce qui t'a coupé ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit-il en secouant les épaules, « j'ai réalisé que j'avais ça une fois qu'on étais dans l'arène. »

Léo plaça le désinfectant à côté du reste puis se pencha en avant en s'excusant :

« Je suis vraiment navré pour tous les désagréments occasionnés, sincèrement. Veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses, au nom de la direction et de l'organisation des événements sportifs du monde de l'automobile, nous sommes sincèrement désolés. »

Donatello détourna vite son attention du manager pour commencer à nettoyer la plaie de son ami. Ce dernier écouta attentivement Léo et se mit à sourire, jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit rire quand il finit de parler.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser comme ça, » dit-il, « ça fait tellement guindé. Je vais bien, c'est juste... Aïe ! »

Il laissa involontairement échapper un sursaut de douleur lorsque Don commença à désinfecter sa blessure.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui intima-t-il.

« Les spectateurs sont sous notre responsabilité à partir du moment où ils entrent dans l'arène, » fit solennellement Léo, « pour cette raison il est de mon devoir de vous présenter des excuses. »

En d'autres occasions, Donatello aurait sûrement beaucoup apprécié l'attitude courtoise de Léo, mais en l'occurrence, savoir qu'il était le dernier coup de cœur de son ami éveillait en lui une pointe de jalousie. Et puis, ça le poussait aussi à ne pas s'attacher ; les histoires d'amours de Mike ne duraient jamais plus d'un mois ou deux.

« Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de s'excuser autant... Aïe... On attire les problèmes comme des aimants. Aïe, Donnie ! »

« Tu attires les ennuis, » rectifia froidement le génie, « moi je suis juste assez idiot pour te suivre à chaque fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton 4X4 ? » Demanda soudainement Léo au Nightwatcher.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Donatello leva les yeux vers le pilote et se rendit compte qu'il l'observait attentivement. Probablement de la même façon que lors de leurs première rencontre. Il se sentit rougir malgré lui et baissa les yeux vers le bras de Mikey en tâchant d'ignorer ses iris jaunes qui le fixaient.

« Je sais pas, » répondit-il à Léo, « tout allait bien et puis la minute d'après le volant et les freins ne voulaient plus répondre. J'ai juste eu le temps de sauter avant qu'il aille s'encastrer dans le mur... »

Mikey commençait à être fatigué de devoir maintenir son bras en l'air mais heureusement pour lui, Donatello était en train de finaliser le bandage et il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il prenait soin de bien serrer les bandes, sa petite langue rose dépassant de sa bouche comme c'était souvent le cas quand il était concentré.

Le Nightwatcher aurait sûrement trouvé ça à croquer si il n'avait pas été totalement accaparé par sa discussion avec Léo. Ce dernier lui posait des dizaines de questions pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais le pilote lui-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Leur équipe de mécanicien était pourtant sans faille d'habitude et le véhicule était pratiquement neuf, ce qui rendait le tout encore plus étrange. Lorsque Donnie en eut finalement terminé avec le bandage de Mikey, Léo se tourna vers lui.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'être désagréable, mais pour éviter qu'il y ait un quelconque problème par la suite, je vais devoir vous demander de venir avec moi à l'administration quelques minutes pour signer une décharge. »

« Toi et tes papiers, » siffla Raphaël entre ses dents.

« C'est juste par mesure de précaution, » ajouta Léo en l'ignorant, « pour nous éviter d'être poursuivit en justice... »

« Oui, pas de problèmes, » fit simplement Mikey.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, suivant le manager, mais s'arrêta rapidement en voyant que Donatello s'apprêtait à le suivre. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit gentiment avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu devrais rester ici, Don. Il y a pas mal d'agitation dans les couloirs et je sais que tu n'aimes pas la foule. »

« Mais... »

« Je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas. »

Donnie n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage. Mikey planta un baiser sur sa joue droite avec de se volatiliser hors de la pièce.

* * *

Ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de laisser son ami tout seul et il savait que Don allait lui en vouloir pour ça, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il parle seul à seul avec Léonardo, et Donnie n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller par quatre chemins...

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? » Demanda Mikey sans détour juste après avoir signé les papiers demandés.

« P... Pardon ? » Bafouilla Léo.

Michelangelo leva son regard vers le manager.

« Je t'ai laissé mon numéro, » dit-il, « et je suis certain que ça ne t'a pas échappé. »

« Ah, Hum... »

Léo se gratta le derrière de la nuque et détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné. Mikey le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus ciel en attendant sa réponse. Il était un peu anxieux ; Léo lui plaisait vraiment. Il n'était pas du tout comme le genre d'hommes qui intéressait Mikey d'habitude ; il avait l'air d'être une personne très droite, respectueuse et mature. Tout l'inverse des bad boys un peu similaire au Nightwatcher pour lesquels il craquait généralement.

Michelangelo retint son souffle en espérant de tout son cœur ne pas se faire jeter.

« Pour être honnête, » dit finalement le manager, « j'en avais l'intention, vraiment, mais je... Je ne savais pas quoi dire et puis... »

Oh, il était tout simplement timide ! Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Mikey trouva ça absolument trop craquant. Il sourit malicieusement et plissa les yeux.

« C'est simple, tu n'avais qu'à dire un truc du style ; je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi un soir ? »

Léo le regarda sans savoir quoi dire avec les joues qui commençaient à rosir. Mikey venait implicitement de lui poser la question et il l'avait très bien compris, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à se lancer aussi vite dans une relation - même si ce n'était qu'un simple rendez-vous - il ne sortait qu'avec des gens qu'il connaissait bien au préalable.

« Alors, » relança Mikey, « ça te dit ? »

« Je suis désolé mais je trouve que c'est un peu prématuré... »

Mikey acquiesça simplement en comprenant que c'était un refus. Il tâcha de conserver son sourire malgré la douleur qui se formait dans sa poitrine, mais contre toutes attentes, Léo posa une main sur son épaule.

« Que dirais-tu de venir au show de la semaine prochaine à la place ? Je t'offre des billets V.I.P pour toi et ton ami. Comme ça, cette fois je vous aurais à l'œil et vous ne pourrez pas faire de bêtises. »

Mikey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre par un sourire amusé. Après tout, c'était aussi un genre de rendez-vous.

* * *

Donatello ravala sa salive ; Mikey le laissait exactement dans la même situation que la semaine précédente ! D'accord, il n'aimait pas la foule, mais il n'aimait pas non plus rester dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Derrière lui, le Nightwatcher se racla la gorge et Donnie se tourna timidement pour le voir appuyé contre le mur avec une pose nonchalante.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici après ce que tu m'avais dit la semaine dernière, mon charme à enfin opéré sur toi ? »

Donnie grimaça, agacé par cette attitude arrogante. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança fermement : « Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. Votre soit-disant "charme" n'a pas plus d'impacte sur moi que le week-end précédant. D'ailleurs je pensais avoir été assez clair la dernière fois. »

Raphaël, contre toutes attentes, sourit et laissa même échapper un petit rire.

« Ouh, mais c'est que tu mordrais dis-donc. »

« On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez agaçant ? » Répondit aussitôt le génie.

« On me dit beaucoup de choses, tu sais... Donnie, c'est ça ? »

Le Nightwatcher se redressa après avoir posé cette question et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« C'est "Donatello" pour vous. »

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, mais Donatello ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait un quelconque effet sur lui et ne se permit donc pas de reculer, bien qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Quand le pilote ne fut qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, il lui dit avec un air amusé :

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. »

« On ne se connaît pas, et je trouve que c'est impoli, » répondit Donatello en détournant le regard malgré lui.

« Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait un étranger. On s'est déjà rencontré deux fois, quand même. »

« Et je ne prévois pas qu'il y en est une troisième, » s'exclama Don avec agacement.

« En tous cas, je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'univers du formule 1, tu prends beaucoup de risques. »

Ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche au goût de Donatello. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'essence et de cuire qui se dégageait du Nightwatcher. C'était beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'il aurait supposé et il y avait même une pointe de musque qui n'était vraiment pas déplaisante, mais pourtant Donnie n'en voulait pas moins qu'il s'éloigne. La timidité commençait à prendre le pas sur la colère et il sentit ses joues rougirent. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Raphaël et dit distinctement :

« Je le fais seulement pour Mikey. »

Le Nightwatcher cligna des yeux sans bouger. Encore ce "Mikey"... Un doute s'installa soudainement dans son esprit et la question qu'il s'était posé avec Léo la semaine précédente refit surface. "Ils sortent ensembles ou pas ?"

Et il y avait de quoi se poser cette question, effectivement. Les deux tortues se tenaient par la main sans aucune gêne et Mikey avait même embrassé Donatello sur la joue quelques instants plus tôt. Sans oublier que ce dernier semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir être séparé de lui. Si c'était seulement de l'amitié, elle était très fusionnelle, et cela ne semblait pas très crédible aux yeux de Raphaël. Il se mordilla les lèvres avant de finalement formuler maladroitement la question qui lui les brûlait :

« Donc, tous les deux, vous... ? »

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin, tout simplement parce que son manque de subtilité légendaire lui donner envie de dire quelque chose comme "tous les deux, est-ce que vous baisez ?" et il se doutait que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Donatello d'entendre quelque chose comme ça. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, le regarda avec un air perplexe, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce sur quoi la question portait.

« On quoi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et s'écarta lorsqu'une silhouette se jeta sur la tortue couleur olive avec énergie. Il reconnu le sweet orange de Michelangelo qui était de retour et semblait très enthousiaste. Il s'était jeté dans les bras de Donatello en criant son nom, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'il était un peu surpris, Donnie laissa Mikey l'enlacer et répondit même à l'étreinte.

« Devine ce qu'on va faire le week-end prochain ? » S'exclama-t-il en le lâchant, tout excité.

Le dénommé soupira, se doutant déjà que ce que son ami était sur le point de lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire. La manager apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

« Léo nous offre des places ! Des V.I.P encore mieux que celles qu'on avait la première fois ! »

Tandis que Mikey s'égosillait d'excitation autour de Donnie, Raphaël lança un regard choqué en direction de Léo. De toute sa vie, il n'avait vu Léo offrir des billets à quelqu'un qu'une seule fois, et c'était parce que la personne en question lui plaisait. Est-ce que Léo craquait pour Mikey ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt envers Michelangelo en la présence de Raphaël, mais maintenant, il lui offrait des billets... Ça ne plaisait pas du tout au Nightwatcher, il s'approcha de lui et tâcha de rester discret en lui demandant : « Tu as fais ça ?! »

« Quoi ? » Fit Léo avec agacement « Je fais encore ce que je veux, à ce que je sache. »

Raphaël grogna avec un air mécontent avant de lui demander : « Je peux te parler seul à seul une minute ? »

Léonardo soupira, mais acquiesça. Il se tourna vers les deux autres tortues et se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

« Je vais aller chercher les billets tout de suite, comme ça je vous les remettrai en mains propres, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser une minute. »

Raphaël suivit Léo alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Avant de partir, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux tortues ; Michelangelo tenait fermement les mains de Donnie dans les siennes et était en train d'essayer de le convaincre que revenir pour le prochain show allait être amusant.

Le Nightwatcher grimaça ; leur attitude donnait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient en couple, or, si c'était le cas, ça changeait tout. Ça voulait dire que Mikey se payait la tête de Léo, plus celle de son petit-ami. Il ne serait donc pas quelqu'un de fréquentable pour Léo. À peine avaient-ils quittés la pièce qu'il se tourna vers le manager et lança coléreusement :

« Léo, je peux savoir c'qu'il te prend ? »

Le dénommé accéléra le pas sans le regarder alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air irrité.

« Ne joues pas les innocents avec moi, » fit Raphaël, « je te connais par cœur ! Tu offres des billets uniquement quand tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu as des vues sur Michelangelo ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Léo en haussant les épaules, « et alors ? »

« Comment ça, "peut-être" ? » S'insurgea le Nightwatcher, « Tu n'aimes même pas les hommes ! »

Léonardo soupira d'exaspération et retira rapidement les billets pour leurs nouveaux amis auprès d'une des hôtesses. Suite à cela, il tira Raphaël vers un coin plus tranquille pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangés. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit avec irritation :

« Je crois que je suis mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas, non ? »

« Tu as toujours repoussé tous les mecs qui venaient vers toi, » lança Raphaël, atterré, « tu n'es sorti qu'avec des filles ! Pardonne moi d'avoir pensé que tu étais hétéro ! »

« Ce que je choisis de faire avec ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas. »

« Ça me regarde ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karai ? »

La tension était palpable dans l'air. Léo tressaillit avec de rétorquer rapidement :

« Quoi, tu crois que Mikey est au service de l'un des ennemis de notre père ? Le clan des foots n'existe plus je te signal, et... »

« Ça change rien, » s'écria le pilote en lui coupant la parole, « t'as pas retenu la leçon avec cette espèce de garce ? Réfléchis un peu avant de tomber amoureux, tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut ! »

Léo se massa les tempes et trouva la force de se calmer un peu. Les disputes avec Raphaël n'étaient pas rares, elles étaient même quotidiennes, mais pour une fois, il avait peut-être raison. Sous des allures un peu brutes, Raphaël s'inquiétait pour lui, en réalité, même si il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre.

« Raphaël, c'est ridicule, » répondit-t-il, « je n'ai même pas l'intention de sortir avec lui, je l'ai juste invité au prochain show et ça ne m'engage à rien. En plus, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, est-ce que t'as pas complètement craqué sur son ami Donatello ? »

Le Nightwatcher tressaillit, pris au dépourvu, et se mit à bafouiller ;

« Ce... Ça a rien avoir ! Je veux juste le séduire, rien de plus ! »

Léo leva les yeux au ciel. L'attitude de Raphaël l'agaçait vraiment dans des moments comme ceux-là. C'était comme si il considérait les autres comme des conquêtes, il n'était intéressé que par la chasse... C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse.

« Raph, » dit-il avec lassitude, « tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veut pas du tout de toi ? Laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille... »

« Dans ce cas toi aussi laisse Michelangelo tranquille ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui me tourne autour, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? »

« Sérieusement, Léo, dis lui que tu n'es pas intéressé. Je crois vraiment qu'il sort avec Donatello et qu'il se paie tout simplement ta tête ! »

Le manager écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui dise ça. Il s'était lui aussi demandé si Michelangelo était engagé auprès de la seconde tortue, mais il n'avait pas pensé du tout qu'il l'aurait dragué aussi ouvertement si ça avait été le cas et en avait déduit qu'il était tout comme lui célibataire.

« Mais la dernière fois il m'a laissé son numéro... Il ne l'aurait pas fais si il n'avait pas été libre, non ? »

Le doute l'envahit et Raph le regarda en croisant les bras avant de dire avec sévérité :

« En tous cas, si tu t'engages dans une relation avec lui et que ça tourne mal, ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux quand tu aura le cœur brisé ! »

« Comme si je ne savais pas ça, » s'énerva soudainement Léo, « tu n'étais pas là non plus après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karai ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas déjà compris. »

« Et qu-... »

« Cette discussion est terminée ! »

Oui, il était vraiment temps d'y mettre un terme avant que ça ne s'aggrave davantage et qu'ils en arrivent carrément aux mains, ce qui n'était pas si rare que ça entre eux. Et puis, ça faisait déjà un moment que Mikey et Don les attendaient à l'infirmerie et Léo n'aimait pas faire attendre les gens.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est pas trop géniale ! » S'exclama Michelangelo juste après le départ des deux autres tortues.

Comme à son habitude, il débordait de joie et tenait pas en place, mais Donatello ne partageait pas du tout son enthousiasme et l'appela fermement pour avoir son attention.

« Mikey. »

Le dénommé se figea et son sourire le quitta. Lorsque Don l'appelait avec ce ton là, c'était que la situation devenait sérieuse.

« Ton attitude m'inquiète, » dit le génie sans détour, « tu as acheté des faux billets et tu nous as mis en danger. J'ai l'habitude que tu sois un peu... On va dire "spontané", mais là je trouve sérieusement que tu as été trop loin. »

Mikey l'écouta sans rien dire en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Si Donatello avait su qu'il y avait une raison précise derrière toutes ses prises de risques, il aurait peut-être pardonné la jeune tortue. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire... Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il était tellement important qu'il rencontre le Nightwatcher et pourquoi il devait à tout prix se lier d'amitié avec lui... Il détestait devoir cacher quoi que ce soit à Donnie, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en train de le faire, et c'était vraiment douloureux.

Le regard inquiet de son ami lui serrait le cœur. Il baissa les yeux et répondit faiblement :

« Désolé, je ne le referai plus... »

À ce moment là, Donatello ne savait pas exactement de quoi Mikey parlait, mais il sentit la sincérité dans ses mots et cela suffit à apaiser sa colère.

« Tu n'es pas fâché, hein ? » Demanda craintivement le plus jeune en essayant de décrypter son regard.

« Non. Je peux pas rester fâché après toi, imbécile. »

Michelangelo sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Donnie répondit instinctivement à l'étreinte, il n'aimait pas le contact des autres, mais avec Mikey, c'était diffèrent. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que sa présence était devenu essentielle à sa vie. Il ne se séparèrent qu'un moment plus tard, en entendant Léo et le Nightwatcher revenir dans l'infirmerie.

Mikey offrit un grand sourire à Léo, mais celui-ci n'y répondit pas et avait une attitude un peu froide. Il lui tendit simplement les billets et Mikey les saisit avec son bras blessé. Lorsque le regard du manager se posa sur les bandages, il murmura :

« J'espère que ça va aller pour votre bras... »

« Oh oui, ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter, » répliqua joyeusement Mikey, « mon frère va bien s'occuper de moi, comme toujours ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, » ajouta Donnie en soupirant.

Léo cligna des yeux et échangea un rapide regard avec Raphaël qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.

« Vous êtes frères ? » S'exclama soudainement le Nightwatcher avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Michelangelo répondit un « oui » en souriant, tandis que Donatello hocha simplement la tête. Pour une raison qui échappa aux deux plus jeunes, l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup et Léo se mit même à rire légèrement avant de leur dire avec un sourire :

« J'espère vous revoir la semaine prochaine alors. Cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez ni besoin de sauter dans l'arène, ni de vous infiltrer dans les coulisses en douce ! »

« Merci beaucoup Léo, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, » s'exclama Mikey en rangeant les pass dans la poche de son jean.

« Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi. »

« À la semaine prochaine ! »

Donatello les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant que Mike ne le tire par la main pour le guider vers la sortie. Il frôla le Nightwatcher qui lui offrit un sourire qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Juste avant qu'il ne le dépasse totalement, celui-ci lui lança :

« À bientôt, chaton. »

Il vit avec satisfaction un sursaut se dessiner sur la silhouette de Donatello avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champs de vision.

« On est vraiment idiots, » murmura Léonardo en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Le Nightwatcher haussa les épaules nonchalamment, mais dans le fond, il était rassuré. Ce "Donatello" était définitivement trop intéressant pour qu'il le laisse filer et il ne pouvait réprimer la sensation étrange qui se profilait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il songeait à cette tortue mystérieuse qu'il connaissait à peine. Soupirant, il murmura plus pour lui même que pour autre chose :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on s'embarque dans une histoire de dingue avec ces deux là ? »

« Ils ont l'air doué pour s'attirer des ennuis, » acquiesça Léonardo.

Raphaël laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre : « Et alors ? Nous aussi. »

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, je ferai tous mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite ! Si vous voulez m'encourager bien sûre n'hésitez pas à reviewer, mais quoi qu'il en soit, que vous le fassiez ou non, je vous remercie quand même d'avoir lu x')


	3. Chapter 3

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Hello guys :D ! Je suis tellement contente de vous présenter ce troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D Désolée pour l'attente, je vous explique plus en détails tout ça à la fin du chapitre :)

Si ça vous intéresse, je propose une playlist, parce que le cœur m'en dit ;) C'est juste les musiques que j'écoute en écrivant et je trouve qu'elles reflètent bien l'ambiance que je veux faire passer :p

* * *

 ** **\- Playlist -****

 ** **ODESZA - Bloom****

 ** **Disclosure - You & Me feat. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix)****

 ** **Petit Biscuit - Palms****

 ** **Glitch Hop Falcon Funk - Catnip Trip****

* * *

« Mikey, il te reste exactement douze minutes et une trentaine de secondes avant qu'on ne soit officiellement en retard. »

Donatello réajusta nerveusement sa montre et regarda son ami qui se démenait devant son armoire sans savoir quoi mettre. Des dizaines de vêtements jonchaient le sol de sa chambre alors qu'il se tortillait pour essayer de rentrer dans un T-shirt bleu ciel.

« Je crois que celui-là est trop petit pour toi Mike... »

« Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible ! Il m'allait encore y a quelques mois ! J'ai pas pu grossir à ce point, si ?! »

Paniqué, Mikey voulut retirer son T-shirt en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête, mais il y coinça ses bras et gigota nerveusement pour essayer de s'en sortir. Don rit doucement avant de lui venir en aide et d'enlever le vêtement en moins de deux secondes.

« Tu n'as pas grossi, tu as simplement grandi c'est tout. Quand tu es parti en voyage il y a trois semaines je faisais encore une tête de plus que toi et regarde maintenant. »

Mikey plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et effectivement ; ils étaient presque de la même taille, son nez arrivant juste au-dessous de celui de Don.

« C'est vrai, j'ai grandi ! » S'exclama-t-il « Peut-être que bientôt je te dépasserais, qui sait ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je me suis mis à boire beaucoup de lait ? Le lait, ça fait grandir, non ? »

Donatello se mit à fouiller parmi les vêtement de son ami, voyant que ce dernier se laissait, comme toujours, facilement distraire. Il n'aimait pas être en retard, surtout quand il était attendu, alors il valait mieux prendre les choses en mains.

« Tu as toujours été plus petit que moi, je ne pense pas que ça changera de si tôt. Le lait renforce la solidité des os, à cause du calcium, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, tu fais simplement une poussée de croissance tardive. Maintenant mets ça, histoire qu'on arrive à l'heure. »

« Un T-shirt orange ? Pourquoi du orange ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça te va bien, c'est tout, répondit distraitement Donnie en s'impatientant. Pour l'amour du ciel enfile-moi ça, qu'on y aille. »

Michelangelo fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé avant d'adresser un sourire malicieux à son ami. Tout en réajustant son jean au niveau de sa carapace, il lui lança : « Je te trouve bien impatient tout d'un coup... Pressé de revoir le Nightwatcher ? »

Donatello ravala difficilement sa salive en repensant au pilote. Il se sentait étrangement partagé entre colère et timidité en pensant à lui. Cet homme n'avait rien qui lui plaisait ; ses manières étaient grotesques et il faisait toujours des choses complètement déplacées, comme flirter avec lui même après qu'il l'ai rejeté, ou l'appeler "chaton", par exemple. Il ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui plaire, il était à l'opposé de tout ce que Donnie cherchait dans la vie.

« Absolument pas, s'exclama-t-il, je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ! »

« Donatello, » répondit Mikey en riant, « tu rougis ! »

* * *

Léo vérifiait le plan du bâtiment pour la centième fois au moins. Après l'incident du dernier show, il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver un nouvel endroit acceptant d'accueillir la dernière compétition de l'année, et autant dire qu'il était complètement perdu dans cette arène qu'il connaissait à peine. Il soupira de soulagement en trouvant enfin le Nightwatcher qui était en train de se préparer dans sa loge.

« Je t'amène les V.I.P. d'ici une demi-heure, » dit-il en vérifiant quelque chose sur son bloc note, « il n'y en a que deux ce soir... »

« Les deux tortues de la dernière fois, hein ? » Répondit le pilote avec un air distrait « Ça risque d'être amusant ! »

Léo fit la moue en regardant son téléphone, constatant qu'il avait plusieurs messages à lire. Étant le principal organisateur de l'événement, il avait énormément de travail et presque pas une seconde pour lui dans les soirées comme celles-ci.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils se fourrent dans les ennuis cette fois-ci, non ? Vu qu'on les aura juste sous les yeux... Et puis je suis sûr que dans le fond, ce sont des personnes tout à fait normales, » dit-t-il comme pour se rassurer.

« Sauter plus de 6 mètres sans difficultés, éviter de se faire tuer par un véhicule en flamme... Oui, c'est une façon tout à fait normale de passer son samedi soir. »

Le ton de Raphaël était ironique, mais le manager ne releva même pas la moquerie et se gratta la tête, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ça pour l'instant.

« C'est bizarre cette histoire de flammes quand même... »

« Les accidents ça arrive Léo, » répondit le pilote avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Les techniciens supplémentaires sont bien là ? »

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla sans lui répondre, n'ayant pas du tout envie de rassurer son manager et préférant aller attendre sa petite tortue aux yeux rouges dans le hangar, parmi les autres pilotes. Léo soupira, énervé, comme bien souvent, par cette attitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rappela que de toute manière, il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec lui.

Les détenteurs des places V.I.P. étaient sans doute déjà là et devaient être reçu à 18 heure précise. Ces personnes payaient généralement plus cher pour avoir le privilège de visiter les coulisses et pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec les concurrents avant et après la compétition. Cela faisait longtemps que Léo ne s'occupait plus des visiteurs V.I.P. – il avait une assistante pour ça et ils n'étaient généralement pas très nombreux - mais comme cette fois-ci il n'y avait que deux spectateurs qu'il connaissait déjà, il décida de faire une exception à la règle.

Il lui fallut beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu pour aller jusqu'à l'accueil, mais il réussit à ne pas être en retard, trouvant Michelangelo et Donatello juste à temps. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, ils étaient en train de discuter avec l'hôtesse du guichet. Enfin, du moins, Mikey discutait, car Donatello se tenait timidement derrière lui sans prononcer un mot.

Léo sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue de la plus jeune des tortues qui avait presque la peau de couleur turquoise. Il le connaissait à peine, mais il sentait déjà que son caractère était extrêmement compatible avec le sien, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il resta en arrière quelques secondes pour observer Mikey avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne finalement et le remarque.

« Léo ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Léonardo s'avança vers eux en tâchant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

« Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais attendre. »

« Non, vous êtes juste à l'heure, » lui dit gentiment Donnie.

« Je suis tellement content de te revoir, » s'exclama encore Mikey, « le bleu te va à ravir ! »

Léo se sentit rougir en lui serrant la main, un peu surpris par la spontanéité de ce compliment. Son costume était un peu plus clair que d'habitude, reprenant la couleur de ses yeux et les mots de Mikey semblaient tellement sincères qu'il en était vraiment touché.

« Merci, » répondit-il en essayant de ne pas se laisser désarçonner, « le orange te va bien aussi... »

Mikey gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil en disant « je sais ! », puis Léo leur fit faire le tour des coulisses - qu'il ne connaissait lui-même pas très bien - avant de finalement les emmener vers la zone où les véhicules étaient entreposés avant le show, expliquant au passage toute l'organisation qu'un tel spectacle nécessitait.

Donatello aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. On ne le surnommait pas "le génie" pour rien, il avait une curiosité naturelle mais pourtant ce que Léo racontait ne l'intéressait que très relativement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les portes du hangar.

Le regard de Donnie fut immédiatement attrapé par les moteurs. Il y en avait partout. De la vieille voiture rouillée au gros 4X4 surdimensionné, presque tous les véhicules avaient le capot relevé et des mécaniciens pour les inspecter. Clés à molettes, tournevis, pinces et tellement d'autres outils... Le cœur de Donatello ne fit qu'un bond à cette vue.

« Wow, il y a un de ces mondes, » s'exclama Mikey qui regardait plutôt les mécaniciens et pilotes.

« Nous voulons vraiment éviter que l'incident de la dernière fois se reproduise, » répondit Léo, « donc nous avons recruté du personnel supplémentaire. »

Le regard de Mikey se posa également sur les moteurs de voiture qu'on voyait un peu partout, puis il jeta un œil vers Donnie, prévoyant déjà sa réaction. Celui-ci oublia complètement sa timidité, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, et il traça une ligne droite vers une voiture qui avait attiré son attention, disparaissant dans la foule. Léo le regarda partir avec un air un peu étonné.

« Donatello ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

« Je connais ce regard, » répondit Mikey, « ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter, il ne nous entend déjà plus ! »

Effectivement, la petite tortue était partie dans son propre univers. Ses prunelles illuminées virevoltaient partout et il ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de jouet. Pris de curiosité, il se pencha au dessus du moteur d'une voiture rouge et bleue avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le mécanicien juste à côté de lui le regarda avec un air intrigué. C'était un mutant à l'allure de lion, plutôt imposant et musclé. En temps normal, Don n'aurait jamais approché ce genre de personne sans la connaître, mais parfois, son esprit scientifique prenait complètement le dessus.

« Est-ce que c'est bien un moteur en quatre temps à refroidissement liquide ? » Demanda-t-il tout émerveillé.

Le mécanicien mutant lui répondit en replaçant une serviette sur son épaule, se demandant qui était cet individu qui se permettait de venir inspecter son véhicule de la sorte.

« C'est ça. »

« Vous avez bien testé la résistance du piston ? » Demanda Donnie en fourrant ses mains dans le moteur « Pour une bonne augmentation de la puissance spécifique, un moteur de forte cylindrée unitaire fonctionne rapidement et développe des moments mettant l'ensemble, en particulier le piston, à rude épreuve donc il faut bien y faire attention. »

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu dis, ou tu essayes seulement d'attirer l'attention sur toi ? »

Donnie sursauta en reconnaissant la voix du Nightwatcher. Il quitta le moteur des yeux et se recula du véhicule, réalisant que ses manières étaient peut-être un peu déplacées. Le Nightwatcher était appuyé contre la voiture, arborant son éternel sourire moqueur. Il était magnifique, comme à son habitude, son débardeur noir laissant voir les muscles de ses bras. Don se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là et ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était très impoli de parler à quelqu'un de la sorte sans même lui dire bonjour au préalable. Il allait lui faire une remarque à ce sujet, mais le pilote lui coupa la parole et se moqua de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une puissance spécifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Donatello le regarda avec un air blasé. Comme si il était le genre de personne à essayer d'attirer l'attention de cette façon là ! Il le jugeait sans même le connaître et c'était agaçant. Il croisa les bras et répondit rapidement :

« La puissance spécifique exprime la puissance produite en fonction de la cylindrée. Un moteur de 500 centimètres cubes développant 33 ch présente un rendement de puissance de 66 ch par litres tandis qu'un 3000 centimètres cubes développant 120 ch n'en offre que 40. »

Raphaël écouta la petite tortue parler et plus il en disait plus ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son sourire se dissipa et il se redressa de la voiture contre laquelle il était appuyé, complètement stupéfaits par cette réponse.

« Un moteur de 3 litres, » continua Donnie, « tournant à 18 000 tours par minutes peut procurer 810 ch, c'est généralement le cas pour les... »

« Les moteurs de Formule 1... » Termina Raphaël dans un souffle.

C'était tellement impressionnant que sa respiration en resta coupée. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Ce "Donatello" était décidément plein de surprises toutes plus déconcertantes les unes que les autres. Il était plus rapide que lui, avait des aptitudes de gymnastes et maintenant il découvrait qu'il avait en plus de très solides compétences en mécanique.

Et il se trouvait justement que Raphaël adorait la mécanique.

Complètement déboussolé, son sourire refit surface et il cligna des yeux un peu bêtement. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire fut : « Wow ». Donatello se sentit soudainement gêné par le regard du pilote et rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il trouva le silence qui s'installait assez gênant et remercia le ciel quand il entendit la voix de Michelangelo sortir de nul part, excité comme si il avait avalé des dizaines de paquets de sucre.

« Le Nightwatcher ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! »

Après quoi il se jeta sur lui en sautillant comme le fan inconditionnel qu'il était. Le pilote le regarda s'agiter autour de lui avec une pointe d'irritation, appréciant peu de se faire voler son tête à tête avec Donatello. Il ne le salua pas non plus, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Mikey qui était en état d'extase à sa simple vue. Les fans étaient souvent comme ça. Il se demanda où était Léo et réalisa qu'il était juste à ses côtés ; comme d'habitude, ce mec se déplaçait comme une ombre et il ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu arriver.

« Tu as réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne démonte quelque chose ? » S'exclama soudainement Mike à son intention tout en désignant Donnie du regard.

« Je n'allai rien démonter du tout... » Protesta faiblement ce dernier.

« Ne l'écoute pas, je suis sûr qu'il en meurt d'envie ! Tous ces moteurs, ça lui retourne les hormones ! »

Donatello se crispa en rougissant tandis que Mikey riait. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, qui signifiait "tais-toi", mais le plus jeune l'ignora allègrement.

« Tu es mécanicien ? » Demanda Léo en lui adressant un gentil sourire.

En sentant tous les regards sur lui, Donnie commençait à se sentir gêné. Léo et Raphaël n'étaient encore que des connaissances à ses yeux et il n'aimait pas du tout déballer sa vie à des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Mikey avait une fâcheuse tendance à chanter ses louanges, mais il était trop modeste et trop timide pour apprécier cela.

« N... Non, non, pas du tout... » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Pourtant tu as l'air de t'y connaître, » fit le Nightwatcher avec un sourire malicieux.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de Don, comme pour le regarder de plus prés. Celui-ci, complètement crispé, se recula un peu et était sur le point de protester quand Mikey parla à nouveau :

« Donnie est comme une encyclopédie, tu sais, il sait toujours tout sur tout, c'est un genre de génie ! »

Léo pencha la tête sur le côté en apprenant cela et le Nightwatcher regarda Donatello en arquant un sourcil. Ce dernier était presque sûr qu'il était rouge tomate à présent. Il n'osa même pas fusiller Mikey des yeux et resta immobile, tandis que le pilote le dévisageait.

« Un génie, hein ? »

Il ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir voir mon véhicule, _génie_ ? »

Donatello n'aima pas du tout le ton du Nightwatcher, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le suivre où que ce soit, mais avec Léo et Mikey juste à côté de lui, il n'osa pas protester et le suivit poliment.

Le Nightwatcher l'emmena au fond du hangar où étaient garés plusieurs 4X4, dont celui de la fois précédente qui était en piteux état. Lorsqu'il souleva le capot de l'un des véhicules - un 4X4 vert parsemé de motifs militaires - Donnie laissa sa curiosité l'emporter une fois de plus. Il grimpa su le pars-choque pour être à la bonne hauteur, le véhicule étant d'une taille très imposante, et se mit immédiatement à inspecter le moteur.

« Est-ce que c'est... »

« Oui, un moteur en double étoile à quatorze cylindres, pas mal, hein ? »

« Oui, c'est plutôt impressionnant, » admis Don, « même si un refroidissement liquide ne me parait pas très optimum... »

« Intéressant, tu préconiserais plutôt un refroidissement par huile alors ? »

Raphaël monta lui aussi sur l'avant du véhicule juste après avoir posé sa question et Donatello essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il était toujours trop proche de lui à son goût. Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur les différents éléments du moteur avant de répondre doucement ;

« Probablement. Enfin, je suppose que de toute façon, tout ça sera en miette d'ici quelques heures alors pourquoi s'embêter avec un système de refroidissement plus efficace. »

« Oh non, personne ne me roulera dessus avec ce petit bébé, c'est plutôt moi qui vais écraser les autres, dit le Nightwatcher avec un sourire fier. »

« Ça ne change rien, le véhicule sera abîmé quand même. Si il n'est pas détruis maintenant, il le sera la prochaine fois, » répondit Donnie avec une pointe d'entêtement.

Raphaël, loin d'être dérangé du fait qu'on lui tienne tête, admira la capacité de Donnie à soutenir ses idées. Il arrivait trop souvent que les gens s'aplatissent devant lui, étant donné qu'il était plutôt connu dans le milieu du Formule 1, et ça avait tendance à l'agacer.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, » répondit-il, « mais ça peut être très satisfaisant. »

Donatello se crispa avant d'afficher une mine franchement dégoutté.

« Détruire des choses ? Être satisfaisant ? C'est ridicule. »

Il se redressa et jeta ses yeux vers la cadavre du 4x4 de la fois précédente : il était laminé, il ne restait plus qu'une partie de l'armature et l'avant avait été complètement broyé contre le mur. Cette vision ne plaisait pas énormément au Nightwatcher non plus, mais quand il vit les yeux avec lesquels Don regardait le véhicule, il réalisa que ça ne le peinait pas autant que le génie.

« Regardez-moi cette pauvre voiture, » dit-il comme si son cœur avait été brisé, « elle n'avait rien demandé à personne... »

Il avait l'air tellement triste que cela déboussola un peu Raphaël qui se sentit soudainement en tord. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, il lança : « Hé, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça, c'était un total accident. »

« Les mécaniciens en ont trouvés la cause ? » Demanda soudainement Donnie avec un air très sérieux.

« Nope. Sens-toi libre de jeter un œil, si tu en as envie. Il y a une boîte à outil juste là. »

Raphaël avait dit ça sur un ton neutre, considérant sa proposition comme tout à fait normale. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir les yeux de Donatello se mettre à scintiller, comme si un feu d'artifice avait lieu dans ses prunelles. Pour la toute première fois, Donatello lui offrit un petit sourire timide et plein d'espoir.

« Je peux vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il avec une excitation refoulée mais néanmoins perceptible.

« Heu... Oui, bien sûr. »

Le voir aussi soudainement heureux laissa le Nightwatcher une fois de plus avec le souffle coupé. Il regarda la petite tortue se ruer sur les outils puis sur le 4X4 tout abîmé. Il lui avait fais plaisir, et il ne l'avait même pas fais exprès. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Donatello était tout simplement craquant. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, bien décidé à tenter de le séduire par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ! Seulement, il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix désormais familière.

« Oh, revoilà la fan girl... » pensa-t-il en entendant les cris de Michelangelo et en le voyant se précipiter vers lui, talonné une nouvelle fois par Léonardo. Il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel tant il avait l'impression qu'il jouait les babysitter. Une fois de plus, la jeune tortue sautilla autour de lui, il ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ? Il parlait tellement vite que Raph ne captait même pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Apparemment, il exprimait sa joie concernant le Demolition Derby de la soirée, mais il n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu.

« Tu vas prendre quel véhicule ? Celui-là ? » Fit Mikey avec excitation en désignant une vieille voiture peinte en rose fluo.

Le Nightwatcher afficha un regard extrêmement blasé à la vue de cette voiture de poupée Barbie.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? » Maugréa-t-il en refoulant l'envie de lui donner un coup derrière la tête.

« Quoi, ce serait super cool ! Le rose peut être super classe ! Oh, tu vas prendre celui-ci alors !? »

Michelangelo se précipita vers un autre 4X4, surexcité comme jamais, avant d'apercevoir Donnie et de bondir à ses côtés comme un lapereau sur une carotte. Raphaël grogna une fois de plus, rageant de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec l'objet de ses convoitises. Il se tourna vers Léo qui, lui, avait l'air plutôt serein, pour une fois.

« Comme tu fais pour supporter ça ? » Demanda-t-il en soufflant par ses narines.

« En fait je le trouve plutôt mignon. C'est comme un feu d'artifice qui ne s'arrête jamais, ça met de bonne humeur. »

Raphaël le fixa un instant, un peu troublé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Léo regarder un autre homme avec ce regard là. D'ailleurs il n'avait plus vu ce regard dans ses yeux depuis un bon moment et ça l'inquiétait presque un peu. Il n'était pas du genre à le materner, oh non pas du tout même, mais il fallait qu'il lui en parle, et qu'il lui en parle sans qu'ils ne se disputent tous les deux, parce que c'était important et il voulait être sûr et certain que tout allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Donnie ? » S'exclama Mikey en plongeant tête la première dans le moteur pour être à la même hauteur que son frère.

« Des câbles ont été coupés et reconnectés, je crois que c'est ça qui a causé le dysfonctionnement, répondit-il avec un ton scientifique. »

Léonardo prit lui aussi un air sérieux en s'approchant du véhicule.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je n'ai aucun doute. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ; c'est du sabotage. »

Le manager se tendit aussitôt, ça confirmait ses soupçons et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Mais qui pourrait... » Commença-t-il en réfléchissant.

Raphaël soupira en voyant qu'il recommençait encore à se faire une montagne de soucis pour ça. Il était agaçant à toujours voir le pire partout. Juste au moment où il allait donner une explication, la voix de Michelangelo le coupa :

« C'est bientôt la saison des formules 1, non ? » Dit-il avec assurance. « Nightwatcher, tu es bien placé pour gagner cette année, peut-être que c'est un de tes concurrents qui a fait ça ! »

Raphaël ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer et ajouta simplement qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, que c'était les risques du métiers et qu'il les prenait sans aucuns problèmes. Léo finit par se calmer un peu et maugréa :

« Et dire qu'on paye nos techniciens une fortune mais qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'a rien vu... »

« Hey, Donnie-boy, tu devrais vérifier son véhicule pour la compétition de ce soir aussi, non ? » Lança Mikey avec un grand sourire.

« Uniquement si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajouta immédiatement Léo. »

« Non, au contraire ! »

Donatello secoua la tête et descendit du 4x4 en ruine pour se lancer vers celui auquel il avait déjà jeté un œil plus tôt. Michelangelo lança son regard vers la voiture en s'exclamant auprès du pilote :

« Oh, tu vas utiliser celui-là ? J'en étais sûr, les motifs militaire, c'est trop classe ! »

Il sourit, mais le Nightwatcher le regarda simplement en demandant :

« Donnie-boy ? »

Mikey pencha la tête sur le côté comme un chaton sans trop comprendre et il précisa :

« Oui, c'est son surnom ! Enfin, l'un d'entre eux, il en a des tas... »

« J'aime bien celui-là, » répondit le Nightwatcher avec un sourire.

* * *

Léonardo proposa à la tortue vêtue d'orange de le présenter aux autres concurrents, ce qu'il accepta avec une excitation non dissimulée. Raph les laissa s'en aller et s'appuya contre un mur pour regarder le petit génie de la mécanique s'affairer autour de son 4x4. Putain qu'il était mignon. Cet air concentré sur le visage et ce petit bout de langue tout rose qui dépassait d'entre ses lèvres par moment. Et en plus il aimait la mécanique ! Il était presque trop parfait pour exister.

Et juste au moment où Raphaël commençait à se dire que ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être mieux, Donatello se pencha sur le moteur, juste en face de lui, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur ses fesses délicieusement rebondies, parfaitement moulées dans son jean. Il lui fallut tout le sang froid du monde pour réprimer "petit Raphie" qui voulait ardemment pointer le bout de son nez...

« En train de mater le mécanicien ? »

La tortue couleur émeraude sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Et si tu t'occupais un peu de tes affaires, Jones. »

Le dénommé, juste à ses côtés, pencha un peu sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le postérieur de la tortue placée à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se mordilla les lèvres avant de dire :

« C'est vrai que ça donne envie d'aller tâter la marchandise. »

« Tu sais que c'est un garçon, pas vrai ? » Répondit Raphaël en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et alors ? Je sais reconnaître un beau cul quand j'en vois, et ça, c'en est un. »

« C'est chasse gardée, Jones, » grommela finalement le Nightwatcher, « maintenant détourne tes yeux de cette merveille avant que je te casse la bouche pour lui avoir manqué de respect. »

Casey réprima un rire jaune, tout à fait conscient que Raphaël en était bien capable. Ils avaient beau jouer au mâle viril quand ils étaient entre eux et parler sans aucun détour de sexualité, Raph n'aimait pas faire la même chose à propos des personnes qu'il désirait vraiment.

« Okay, okay, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Donc, c'est ta nouvelle proie, c'est ça ? »

Raph secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, il est beaucoup trop classe pour être une vulgaire proie. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sifflement ironique en l'entendant dire ça. Pour Raphaël, une telle phrase était presque fleure bleue. Le Nightwatcher tourna la tête vers lui avant de rouler des yeux et Casey s'exclama : « Ouh, dis-donc, c'est moi ou tu as le béguin pour lui ? Tu craques pour le petit mécanicien ! »

« Je ne suis pas mécanicien. »

Le souffle de Raphaël se bloqua quand il réalisa que Donatello s'était approché d'eux et venait de répondre directement à son ami. Mince, depuis combien de temps il les écoutait ? Ce n'était pas bon du tout pour son projet de séduction tout ça !

« Oups, tu nous as entendu ? » Demanda l'humain en se gratta nerveusement le derrière du crâne.

Mais Donatello ignora complètement sa question, il n'avait pas l'air irrité, et Raph en déduisit qu'il n'avait probablement pas entendu grand chose.

« Casey Jones, c'est ça ? Vous êtes celui sur lequel le véhicule est tombé la dernière fois. Vous allez mieux ? »

« Assez pour concourir ce soir en tous cas, » répondit le dénommé en levant son poing en l'air, « et je vais tout faire pour écraser le Night Choux-fleur, histoire qu'il arrête de prendre la grosse tête avec ses dizaines de victoires consécutives ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais me battre, » rétorqua le "Night Choux-fleur" en pouffant de rire.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, » dit poliment Donnie avec un gentil sourire.

Raphaël sentit une pointe de jalousie se dessiner dans son esprit en entendant une certaine douceur dans la voix du génie à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais eut droit. Il lança un regard à Casey pour lui intimer de s'en aller sur le champs. Un regard que le jeune homme connaissait bien et qui voulait dire : "barre toi sinon je te mords". Celui prétexta tout de suite avoir quelque chose à faire ailleurs et s'en alla.

Le pilote se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance, sans trop savoir quoi dire et il demanda finalement :

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non, tout a l'air en ordre. »

Donatello eut l'air un peu embêté et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter entre ses dents : « Enfin, pour le moment. »

« Eh ben, quand il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas l'univers de stock car, il ne m'a pas menti » songea le Nightwatcher en comprenant qu'il faisait une fois de plus allusion au fait que les voitures étaient très souvent abîmées voir détruites dans ce genre d'événement. Il aimait pourtant les voitures, lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas d'état d'âme à les réduire en miette, au contraire, il y prenait un certain plaisir.

Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait montrer au petit génie ce qu'il y avait de plaisant là-dedans, mais en attendant, si il voulait l'atteindre, il fallait qu'il fasse un pas vers lui. C'est donc après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il lança :

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu viens de me donner une idée, je vais ajouter du challenge à la compétition de ce soir. Non seulement je vais gagner, mais en plus je vais faire en sorte que ma voiture n'ait pas une seule égratignure. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Donnie-boy ? »

Donatello tressaillit en entendant ce surnom qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur la bouche de Mike. Il regarda le pilote avec un mélange de perplexité et d'agacement tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, peu convaincu.

« Si vous arrivez à faire une chose pareille, vous m'impressionnerez. »

Raph leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que la petite tortue persistait à le vouvoyer, mais il afficha tout de même un sourire en s'exclamant : « Tu sais, c'est souvent l'effet que je fais aux gens. »

* * *

« C'est ici. »

Léo se mit sur le côté pour laisser Michelangelo pénétrer dans la pièce luxueuse qui était celle réservée au V.I.P. Celui-ci afficha une mine ravie en scannant la pièce du regard.

« La classe ! »

« J'imagine que ça doit changer des gradins, dit Léo en riant. »

Mikey ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour observer le terrain avec émerveillement. La nuit commençait tout doucement à faire son apparition et les couleurs roses orangées du couché de soleil tapissaient la pièce. Léo l'observa encore pendant un moment, il y avait quelque chose de tout à fait adorable dans la façon qu'il avait de coller ses mains à la vitre, comme pour être plus proche de ce qu'il regardait...

Le silence qui s'installa ne sembla pas gêner la petite tortue, mais Léo finit par se racler la gorge avant de demander un peu timidement :

« Vous... Vous venez souvent voir les Demolitions Derby ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu les années précédentes... »

Mikey ne détourna pas son attention du terrain. Les gradins se remplissaient doucement et les techniciens préparaient l'éclairage, signe que le spectacle allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« On ne vient pas souvent voir ce genre d'événements. Donnie n'aime pas beaucoup sortir. »

« Oh... » Bredouilla Léo qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « Vous avez l'air très différents tous les deux... »

Mikey sortit de son état de contemplation et se tourna vers le manager en souriant.

« Oui, on est complémentaire. Ce que je n'ai pas, il l'a, et ce qu'il n'a pas, je l'ai. »

« Hum... Un peu comme moi et Raphaël, » répondit Léo avec un air soudainement très pensif.

 _« Sauf que pour nous, ça débouche tout le temps sur un conflit... »_ songea-t-il sans oser l'exprimer à voix haute. De ce qu'il avait vu, Donatello et Mikey s'entendaient bien. Très bien même, à tel point qu'il s'était demandé si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ce genre d'ambiguïtés n'étaient pas envisageable dans le cadre de sa relation à Raph : ils se disputaient simplement tout le temps, pour tout et rien.

« Raphaël ? Le Nightwatcher ? Attends, tu veux dire que c'est ton frère ?! »

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu ne le savais pas, » fit Léo en se forçant à afficher un petit sourire.

« Non, vous n'avez jamais mentionné ça avant ! »

Léo avait presque tendance à l'oublier lui-même, à vrai dire. En dehors des entraînements aux arts martiaux qu'ils n'effectuaient plus que trois fois par semaines, ils ne passaient presque pas de temps ensemble. Léo s'occupait de gérer sa carrière de pilote, mais il ne faisait ça que quelques mois par ans et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être à son contacte pour ça.

« Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, » s'exclama Mikey, « vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! »

Léo avait l'habitude de s'entendre dire ça. Quand les gens ne connaissez pas leurs noms de famille, ils avaient tous les même réaction.

« Oui, je suis tout son opposé, » confirma-t-il avec un autre sourire.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas si "opposé" est vraiment le mot que j'emploierais, » minauda Mike, « en tous cas, tu es beaucoup plus beau que lui. »

Léo tressaillit et rougit fortement. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'un homme lui dise quelque chose comme ça. Il avait un certain succès auprès des filles - peut-être pas autant que Raphaël ceci dit, mais lui c'était parce que c'était une célébrité - cependant c'était habituellement lui qui prenait les devant.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne se conduisait avec lui de façon aussi enjôleuse. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, ça ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. Il était sincèrement flatté que pour une fois, on lui dise qu'il était plus beau que son frère. Il savait qu'il avait un certain charme, mais il était si souvent dans l'ombre de Raphaël depuis qu'il commençait à être connu.

Le manager se racla encore une fois la gorge, un peu embarrassé. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si il ne devrait pas instaurer une limite et dire à Mikey que ce genre de choses étaient déplacée, mais celui-ci régit plus vite que lui. Il lui lança un sourire malicieux en sortant de la pièce.

« Ça va bientôt commencer, je vais chercher Donnie ! »

* * *

Les loges réservées aux V.I.P étaient sans conteste beaucoup plus classes que le dessous des gradins du stade précédent. Mikey et Don avaient une magnifique vue sur le terrain depuis une pièce avec une immense baie vitrée. Derrière eux, plusieurs fauteuils très luxueux demeuraient vide, les deux tortues ayant préféré se tenir debout devant la vitre.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu étrange qu'on soit seul ? » Demanda distraitement Donatello.

« Pas tellement, » répondit Mikey en haussant les épaules, « c'est le dernier show de la saison donc il y a moins de monde.

Léo les avait laissé là, trop occupé pour rester avec eux. Le son du présentateur leur arrivait beaucoup plus doucement que lorsqu'ils étaient dans les gradins, et cela ne déplaisait pas du tout à Donnie. Sur la piste, les premiers véhicules faisaient leur entrée, annoncés comme d'habitude sous les applaudissements de la foule.

 ** **« ... Celui qu'on ne nomme plus, le Night Watcher ! »****

Donnie n'entendait cette annonce que pour la troisième fois, mais il avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait partie de la routine. Comme à l'accoutumée, Mikey était tout joyeux et sautillait sur place comme une grenouille. Don pouvait même voir sa queue dorsale frétiller à travers son jean, ce qui le fit doucement sourire.

« Tu aimes vraiment ce genre de spectacle, pas vrai ? » Dit-il en riant.

Mikey ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le terrain et sa joie sembla se ternir un peu, ce qui interpella Donatello.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hum... Non, non, tout va bien. C'est même vraiment top ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune tortue reprit son air enjoué, mais Donnie n'était pas très convaincu. Il avait vu quelque chose passer dans le yeux de Michelangelo, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter. Ils n'avaient généralement pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais Don commençait sincèrement à se demander si il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à son ami pour qu'il se mette à agir aussi... Bizarrement...

Certes, Mike avait toujours aimé l'univers du stock car, mais prendre tout d'un coup autant de risques ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça. Donatello n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui de l'attitude qu'il avait eu la semaine précédente, défiant ouvertement son autorité, il attendait le bon moment pour en parler, mais le bon moment n'arrivait tout simplement pas.

Donatello sortit de sa rêverie en voyant Mikey sursauter. Il reporta alors son attention vers le terrain pour voir que le véhicule du Nightwatcher venait d'éviter de peu une collision qui pourtant n'aurait certainement pas causé beaucoup de dégâts. Ce mouvement parut étrange aux yeux du génie. En tournant comme ça pour éviter de se faire frôler, le pilote ne jouait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Murmura-t-il, perplexe.

Le sourire de Michelangelo se dissipa lorsque le 4x4 du Nightwatcher frisa une fois de plus le mur de l'arène pour éviter de se faire percuter. Le terrain étant cabossé, le véhicule chancela un peu avant d'être de nouveau stable.

« D'habitude, il n'a pas peur de prendre des coups, » remarqua Mike, « là on dirait presque qu'il les... évite ? »

Donatello sentit son souffle se couper en réalisant qu'il était peut-être à l'origine de ce comportement étrange. Les mots de Raphaël lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

 _ _« Non seulement je vais gagner, mais en plus je vais faire en sorte que ma voiture n'ait pas une seule égratignure. »__

« Mais quel idiot ! » S'exclama-t-il sans savoir s'il parlait du pilote ou de lui-même.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pesté toute la soirée à propos de ces jolis véhicules qui allaient être abîmés... Et c'était pour ça que le Nightwatcher tentait de faire le show sans laisser une seule égratignure se manifester sur son magnifique 4x4.

Mikey le regarda furtivement car il était difficile pour lui de détacher son attention du spectacle plus d'une fraction de seconde.

Le 4x4 aux motifs militaires effectuait des manœuvres ubuesques pour éviter de se faire toucher par les autres. Cela lui faisait plus prendre de risque qu'autre chose : il devait souvent donner de brusque coups de volants, frôlait le mur et zigzaguait beaucoup trop.

« Il faut lui dire d'arrêter ça tout de suite ! » S'exclama Donnie en un souffle.

Il avait ce regard figé que Mikey connaissait bien et qui traduisait un état de panique. Donnie avait toujours l'air tellement calme, il fallait vraiment le connaître pour voir que derrière l'expression presque neutre de son visage résidait la panique. Il voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais son attention était trop happée par ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène.

 ** **« Oh, oh, oh, il semblerait que notre pilote favori soit d'humeur clémente ce soir ! Mesdames et messieurs admirez la classe du Nightwatcher qui ne se laisse effleurer par personne ! »****

Donnie pâlit. Quand le Nightwatcher lui avait dit qu'il allait faire en sorte de ne pas abîmer son "bébé", Don ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Il avait pensé qu'il voulait avant tout se vanter, jouer au mâle alpha... Ce mec était vraiment pas croyable ! Et maintenant, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, Donnie ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait de sa faute !

« Oh mon dieu, regarde ça ! » S'émerveilla soudainement Mikey.

La foule retint son souffle et le présentateur s'esclaffa dans son micro. Même en évitant soigneusement tout contacte, le pilote venait de réussir à faire en sorte que les autres voitures se percutes entres elles. Il avait attendu que deux d'entre elles le chargent au même moment et elles l'avaient raté pour se rentrer l'une dans l'autre. Donatello écarquilla les yeux, forcé de reconnaître que la manœuvre demandait une certaine habilité... Ou plutôt une tonne d'habilité.

« Ce mec est génial ! » S'exclama encore le plus jeune en riant.

Don poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il avait peu être sous estimé le talent de Raphaël, peut-être qu'il était vraiment capable de gagner sans égratigner son 4x4. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de retenir son souffle chaque fois que le Nightwatcher donnait un brusque coup de volant pour éviter une collision.

Le spectacle sembla durer plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas étonnant : ça prenait plus de temps au Nightwatcher pour éliminer les autres concurrents sans les toucher. Néanmoins, il s'en sortait assez bien. Donatello se laissa même distraire par ce qu'il voyait ; cette façon de jouer était plus stratégique, plus intéressante, et il se surpris même à essayer de prévoir les coups du nightwatcher à l'avance.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette idée ridicule mais en même temps... Pas si inintéressante que ça.

En tous cas, ça tenait la foule en haleine ; le stade, bien que moins remplis que les fois précèdent, était surexcité. Il n'y avait plus que quatre véhicules en piste et Raphaël fonçait à présent à toute allure vers un 4x4 décoré de dauphins, suivit par un autre pilote qui tentait de lui rentrer dedans. Il effectua un virage parfait juste avant de percuter le 4x4, mais celui qui le poursuivait n'eut pas le réflexe de faire de même et s'encastra dans l'autre voiture. Le pilote en sortit immédiatement, alors que Raphaël roulait sur la carcasse de son ancien véhicule en l'aplatissant.

Deux de moins. Donnie se laissa aller à sourire d'admiration en frappant dans ses mains.

 ** **« Mesdames et messieurs, la compétition est très serrée ce soir, qui du Nightwatcher ou de Casey Jones va remporter la victoire ? »****

« Il est doué, » admit-il.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Juste après que ces mots aient quittés ses lèvres, le Nighwatcher donna un autre coup de volant pour éviter la voiture de Casey qui lui arrivait dessus. Casey semblait avoir compris son petit jeu et finit par trouver une parade : il s'arrêta pile sur la trajectoire de son adversaire qui était lancé à toute vitesse.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux, il était lancé et sur le point de percuter la voiture de son ami. Dans un geste complètement idiot, il appuya de toute ses forces sur la pédale de frein et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le 4x4 aux motifs militaires pila tellement vivement que le Nightwatcher fut propulsé à travers le pare-brise. Donatello regarda avec horreur le corps émeraude de la tortue s'envoler et atterrir sur la sol poussiéreux en y glissant sur plusieurs mètres.

« Oh mon dieu, » s'exclama Mikey en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains.

Il se tourna vers son frère, mais celui-ci amorçait déjà un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

« Attends, où tu vas ? »

« Voir si il est toujours vivant, et si c'est la cas, le tuer ! » Maugréa le génie.

* * *

Donatello trouva de lui-même le chemin vers l'arène en moins d'une minute. Quand il y arriva, les membres du staff et de l'infirmerie s'agitaient déjà autour du pilote et le présentateur annonçait non sans excitation la victoire de Casey.

Sa gorge se serra quand il aperçut le corps du Nightwatcher allongé dans la terre, couvert d'égratignures et de bleus déjà visibles. Il couru vers lui, et dans la panique, il en oublia complètement de le vouvoyer.

« Tu es stupide ! » Cria-t-il. « Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ça pour ne pas abîmer la voiture ?! »

Raphaël avait commencé à sourire, mais son sourire se dissipa quand il comprit qu'il se faisait réprimer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et afficha une mine perplexe.

« Quoi ? Elle n'a pas une seule égratignure, non ? Comme je l'avais dit ! »

« Mais toi tu en es recouvert ! Imbécile ! La voiture est remplaçable, pas toi ! »

Donatello s'agenouilla à ses côtés dans un mouvement un peu paniqué, poussant sans gêne un des infirmiers pour être plus près du pilote. Celui-ci regarda la tortue aux yeux rouges sans rien oser dire. Il se sentait idiot à présent de lui avoir fait une frayeur pareille. Il avait juste voulu l'impressionner, mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas choisis la meilleure méthode.

« Je... Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas... » Bafouilla-t-il en se redressant douloureusement.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la tortue couleur olive ; ils exprimaient certes de la colère, de l'agacement, mais aussi un certain soulagement qui ne manqua pas de la toucher profondément. Donnie avait l'air très sérieux en disant ça. Et craquant aussi. Raphaël retint son souffle, pour une fois, l'autre tortue soutenait son regard sans être embarrassé ou gêné. Ses grands yeux rouges inquiets, ses lèvres entrouvertes, il n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu et il pourrait les embrasser...

Mais son rêve s'arrêta là quand il reconnut la voix de son frère lui parler dans sa langue natale.

« Rafu ! Daijôbu desu ka ? »

 _ **[Raph ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?]**_

Léo venait d'arriver avec un air paniqué et s'accroupit prés de son frère. Loin d'être heureux que Léo s'inquiète pour lui, le Nightwatcher en était profondément agacé. Une infirmière lui attrapa le bras pour y appliquer une compresse, ce qui ne contribua pas non plus à la mettre de meilleure humeur ; pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui laissait jamais un moment de paix avec sa tortue préférée ?

« Daijôbu da yo, bakayarô, boku wa satô dewa arimasen ! »

 _ **[Mais oui ça va, imbécile, je ne suis pas fais en sucre !]**_

Léo fronça les sourcils et se releva en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Wakerimasu, sono yôna hanase aikemasen. »

 _ **[Je sais, ne me parle pas sur ce ton là.]**_

 _« Nani ? Ore wa nani mo itte nakatta n da ! »_

 _ **[Quoi ? J'ai rien dit !]**_

Donatello regarda l'échange un peu perplexe. Il identifia sans difficultés la langue comme étant du japonais et observa les deux tortues se disputer avec verve. Mikey arriva auprès de lui quelques secondes après le début de la dispute et afficha la même mine étonnée que lui. Le personnel, lui, s'affairait encore autour de Raphaël, certainement habitués à les entendre se chamailler en japonais.

Après seulement quelques secondes supplémentaire, Michelangelo les coupa sans aucune gêne en s'exclamant :

« Vous parlez japonais ?! »

Léo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, réalisant que Mikey était juste à côté de lui, et il en oublia complètement ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Heu... C'est... C'est notre langue maternelle, » bégaya-t-il sous le regard affligé de Raphaël.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au personnel médicale pour libérer le Nightwatcher, celui-ci n'ayant pas de blessure profonde. Son bras gauche avait tout de même une méchante couleur rougeâtre, mais il affirmait que ce n'était presque pas douloureux. Donnie avait quand même une sacré envie de lui donner une grande claque sur le bras pour voir si c'était bien vrai, mais il était trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille.

Léo et Raph raccompagnèrent les deux tortues jusqu'à la sortie pour leur dire au revoir.

« J'espère que le spectacle vous a quand même plut, » fit poliment le manager.

« C'était amusant ! » S'exclama Mikey en souriant. « On dirait qu'on ne peut pas se rencontrer tous les quatre sans que l'un de nous soit blessé ! »

Léonardo sourit doucement et le Nightwatcher exhiba fièrement son bras gauche emballé dans des bandages blancs. Donatello leva les yeux au ciel, pressé d'en finir et de rentrer chez lui.

« Oui, ce fut un plaisir, » lança-t-il sans conviction.

« Tu as aimé inspecter les voitures, pas vrai ? » Lui demanda Raphaël. « On pourrait peut-être se refaire ça un de ses quatre... »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit le génie avec un sourire jaune, « j'ai la vague sensation que tu pourrais te tuer simplement pour fanfaronner sur tes capacités de pilote... »

C'était un "non" en apparence, doublé d'une touche d'ironie... Mais Raphaël n'avait pas manqué de noter que la tortue olive l'avait enfin tutoyé. Il y avait du progrès.

Mikey pencha la tête sur le côté en saluant Léo. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui et lâcha presque timidement.

« On se revoit bientôt, non... ? Tu as mon numéro, hein ? »

Le manager acquiesça en souriant.

« Je t'appellerai, » affirma-t-il sous le regard en coin de son petit frère.

Après quoi les tortues se quittèrent. En voyant Donatello s'éloigner dans la foule pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Raphaël ravala sa salive en se disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir s'éloigner de lui encore et que c'était la dernière fois.

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Désolée encore une fois pour la longue attente ;_; À la fac, on a tout le temps cette période où tous les cours et examens arrivent en même temps (et oui, je le souligne pour mettre en avant le drama x'), vous sentez le drama ?) ! Du coup j'avais pas le temps du tout, mais il y'a un point positif ; le mois prochain j'aurai une tonne de temps pour l'écriture et là je promets que je vais vous inonder avec cette fic' en particulier hi hi hi OuO

Je précise que tout ce qui ait dit sur la mécanique vient directement de wikipédia !

En ce qui concerne les dialogues en japonais, il se peut totalement que ce soit faux, je n'ai étudié cette langue que pendant deux ans donc je fais encore beaucoup, beaucoup d'erreurs x')


	4. Chapter 4

**[Note de l'auteure]** Waouh Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement enthousiaste :O ! Voici le chapitre 4 qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, a pris beaucoup, mais beaucoup trop de temps à être écris XD Alors, j'ai changé ma façon de mettre les guillemets, parce que je trouvais ça plus mignon comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, maintenant il faut que j'aille changer les autres chapitres XD

Je voulais remercier ACuckoo pour m'avoir aidée à trouver dans quel état Donnie et Mikey ont pu passer leur enfance, parce que je galérais à trouver x')

Oh, et maintenant je propose une playlist tout le temps, depuis que j'en ai pris l'habitude je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose si je n'en propose pas x'D

* * *

 ** **\- Playlist -****

 ** **Embrace One ft. Shaz Sparks - Altitude (Fearbace Remix)****

 ** **Phoebe Ryan - Mine (Win & Woo Remix)****

 ** **Long Kiss Goodbye – HalCali****

 ** **DIGY - Tragedy (feat. Kirsch) (Indiginis Remix)****

* * *

Mikey se sentait coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de faire une chose pareille... Mentir à Donnie, c'était déjà très douloureux - enfin, il ne lui mentait pas vraiment, mais il lui cachait une grande partie de l'histoire et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes - mais le pire, c'était de manipuler les autres... Si il n'avait pas eu une très, très bonne raison, il serait certainement déjà mort de honte.

Malgré tout, le plan ne se déroulait pas trop mal... Et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire appréhender la suite. Au début, sa mission consistait simplement à séduire le Nightwatcher, par tous les moyens possibles... Mikey pensait que cela serait facile, que ça se ferait sans problème. Il l'admirait en temps que pilote, cependant ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de se servir de lui.

Bon, à sa grande surprise, le Nightwatcher était beaucoup plus difficile à séduire que ce qu'il avait prévu. C'est alors que Léo était arrivé dans l'histoire et avait tout, mais alors tout chamboulé.

Maintenant, leur relation était lancée et il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter. Mikey était sincère quand il disait que Léo lui plaisait... Pourtant il savait pertinemment que tous ça allait mal se finir et qu'à la fin, il lui ferait du mal... C'était simplement trop tard pour faire demi tour.

Ses doigts verts océan caressèrent l'écran de son téléphone. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer ou sourire. Un message de Léo y était affiché :

« Je me disais que ça serait étrange de ne pas vous voir le weekend prochain après vous avoir vu pendant trois semaines d'affilées, donc... Ça vous dirait de venir manger chez nous samedi soir ? »

* * *

« Je suis invité aussi ? » demanda Donatello avec une mine perplexe.

Mikey remua les légumes dans la poile. À côté de lui, Donnie tenait son téléphone dans ses mains et venait juste de lire le message envoyé par Léo.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il « ça serait bizarre si tu ne venais pas ! »

« Je me disais plutôt que ça ferait bizarre si je venais » murmura Donnie avec une mine pensive « est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être un rendez-vous entre toi et Léonardo ? »

« Il est trop timide pour m'en proposer un » fit Mikey en riant « mais c'est pas grave, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

Donatello posa le téléphone et entreprit de mettre la table. Accompagner son petit frère lors d'un dîners avec son dernier coup de cœur n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. En général, Mikey avait une vie amoureuse assez tumultueuse et il n'y mêlait pas tant que ça Donatello.

« Donc je suis invité pour tenir la chandelle ? » Dit le génie sur un ton un peu embêté.

« Mais non, arrête un peu d'être aussi négatif ! Il ne va rien se passer de romantique entre Léo et moi – en tous cas pas au rythme où les choses vont – on va juste passer une super soirée tous les quatre. »

« Tous les quatre ? Attends, tu veux dire que le Night-... Enfin, que Raphaël sera là aussi ?! »

« Ben... Ça me semblait évident » répondit Mikey « je le vois mal rater une occasion d'être en ta compagnie, étant donné qu'il a grave flashé sur toi... »

« Il a pas flashé sur moi, arrête avec ça Mikey ! »

Le dénommé se détourna un instant de son plat pour regarder son frère qui rougissait en plaçant les assiettes sur la table.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre ? » Demanda-t-il un peu décontenancé.

« Parce que c'est tout simplement faux. » fit Donatello en croisant les bras sur sa veste bleu marine « Il a juste une attitude de macho-dragueur naturelle, ça ne veut pas du tout dire que je lui plaît. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas attiré par les hommes. »

« Donatello » soupira Mikey en coupant le feu sous la poile « on est plus dans les années 2000 tu sais. Pour les personnes comme le Nightwatcher, le genre n'est qu'un détail. »

« Il est déjà sorti avec un garçon ? »

« Pas officiellement, mais dans la plupart des interviews, il-... »

« Ah ! Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais. »

Michelangelo haussa les épaules en versant les légumes fris dans les assiettes sur leur petite table. Donnie pouvait se montrer très têtu parfois. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et Mikey pouvait comprendre que cela l'effrayait, seulement son attitude était parfois un peu étrange... En général, dès lors que Donatello se rendait compte qu'il plaisait à quelqu'un, il se mettait à fuir cette personne comme la peste. C'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire avec Raphaël aussi, mais manque de chance pour lui, la vie semblait le ramenait inlassablement vers lui.

« Si le Nightwatcher arrive à le séduire » pensa Mikey « il aura tout mon respect ! »

Donnie n'ajouta rien et commença à manger de toutes petites bouchées de son plat. Mikey songea qu'il devrait surveiller ça aussi, en plus de tout le reste. Donatello avait tendance à manger très peu. Trop peu. Et il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le laisser s'auto-affamer.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes lorsque Léo décida de faire une pause pour consulter ses messages. La lumière bleutée de l'écran de son téléphone éclaira son visage alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots qu'il venait de recevoir : « Ce serait avec plaisir ( »

Il sourit avec joie en s'exclamant : « Raph, il a dit oui ! »

Le dénommé afficha une mine grognon. Il n'était pas forcement d'un naturel très enjoué, mais son côté grincheux ressortait encore plus lorsque la saison des Demolitions Derby prenait fin. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il n'allait pas passer son weekend prochain dans un stade à jouer aux autos-tamponneuses géantes le rendait maussade.

« Très content pour toi, Roméo » dit-il ironiquement « maintenant si on pouvait se re-concentrer sur la mission-... »

« Il va venir avec Donatello » le coupa Léo avec un sourire enjoué.

Raphaël cligna des yeux avec une mine un peu surprise. Léo ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait également l'inviter et Raph n'appréciait pas forcément qu'on le fasse à sa place.

« Et alors ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour jouer les entremetteurs, okay ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Bien sûr, alors que tu n'as même pas son numéro... » songea Léo.

Malgré tout il savait que Raph, au fond de lui, était certainement très heureux d'apprendre qu'il reverrait sa petite tortue couleur olive à la fin de la semaine. Léo devait avouer que ça le soulageait également. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à demander un vrai rendez-vous à sa nouvelle connaissance, bien que Mikey lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon avant et n'était pas certain d'en être capable... Ce dîner, c'était un peu un premier essaie.

L'air frais de la nuit caressaient ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte rosée. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'audace pour envoyer ce simple SMS, mais maintenant que c'était fais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout excité, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur sa mission.

Alors qu'il courrait sur le toit d'un immeuble, Léo s'arrêta soudainement, réalisant quelque chose.

« Raph » lança-t-il « je crois qu'on est juste au-dessus de chez eux ! »

« Comment tu sais ça ? Tu connais leur adresse ? » répondit la tortue couleur émeraude avec un ton énervé.

« Mikey m'a dit où il habitait la dernière fois ! »

« Et alors, la belle affaire. On ne va quand même pas aller leur rendre visite ! »

Non pas que Raphaël n'avait pas envie de voir sa tortue préférée... Mais pour le moment, il était en mission, et il ne s'estimait absolument pas présentable ! Et puis, l'attitude de Léo l'agaçait. Il ne l'avait vu amoureux qu'une fois dans sa vie, mais il ne se comportait pas de la même façon... Tout ça lui semblait très étrange.

Sans donner de réponse, Léo sauta dans un des arbres qui étaient plantés en rangs le long des blocs d'immeubles. Ne laissant que son instinct le guider, il repéra bientôt une fenêtre au loin et malgré la distance, il reconnu tout de suite les silhouettes qu'on pouvait y apercevoir.

« Je les vois ! » s'exclama-t-il « Ils regardent la télé ! »

« Putain, Léo ! Je peux savoir où est passé ton sens de l'honneur ? » Fit rageusement Raphaël en atterrissant à côté de lui.

Il imita le ton de son grand frère en disant : « Un ninja n'utilise ses compétences que pour faire le bien. Nous ne devons pas nous servir de nos aptitudes physiques pour récolter des informations sur la vie privée de notre entourage. Et bla bla bla... »

« Pff, tais-toi ! » Dit Léo en le poussant pour qu'il se taise « Je veux juste regarder quelques secondes ! »

Raphaël soupira, il aurait voulu se retenir par respect pour Donnie, mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Il se hissa au niveau de Léo et poussa une branche pour mieux voir. Les deux tortues étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre sur un canapé, les yeux rivés vers l'écran de leur télévision, visiblement amusées par ce qu'elles regardaient.

Le visage de Donnie semblait très apaisé, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il gloussa en fermant les yeux et ramenant sa main contre sa bouche.

« Pourquoi il rit pas comme ça quand il est avec moi ? » Demanda doucement Raph.

Léo tourna la tête vers lui pour constater qu'il était très concentré sur ce qu'il regardait.

« Il a l'air très timide. Il a probablement du mal à exprimer ses émotions en public. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, mais pourquoi il rit quand il est avec lui ? » Insista Raphaël en grognant.

« Peut-être qu'il est plus en confiance. C'est son frère, après tout. » Dit distraitement Léo avant de s'exclamer « Regarde ! Ils ont un chat ! »

Il pointa du doigt la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir un chat roux se frotter sur les jambes de Mikey et Raph étala sa main sur sa figure dans un geste désespéré.

« génial, encore un super détail qu'il ne faudra pas mentionner devant eux sinon ils vont se rendre compte qu'on les a espionné ! Sérieusement, mec, on peut continuer la mission maintenant ? »

Léo regarda une dernière fois le visage de Mikey qui était en train de rire. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'en alla, suivit par son cadet qui poussa un soupire de soulagement.

* * *

« Oh non » s'exclama Mikey alors qu'il venait de faire une tache sur son nouveau T-shirt.

« Mikey, tu es prêts ? » appela Donnie depuis l'entrée de leur petit appartement.

« Oui, j'ai fini, il faut juste que j'aille me changer ! »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Je me suis fais une tache de peinture ... » gémit le benjamin.

Il délaissa ses pinceaux et sa toile pour se précipiter vers sa chambre, talonné par un Donnie agacé, déjà prêt à partir.

« Quelle idée de peindre maintenant ! » s'exclama le génie en soupirant.

« Je sais, mais je dois rendre ce tableau lundi et je voulais le finir maintenant ! Mon professeur n'acceptera jamais un autre retard ! »

Donatello sorti de la pièce pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la toile qui était posée dans le salon.

« Ça m'a l'air fini, non ? » dit-il avec douceur « tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour ça, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir une bonne note... »

« Tu ne connais pas mon prof ! » gémit Mikey en enfilant une veste orange et blanche « Je suis prêt ! »

Les deux tortues quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre jusqu'à leur voiture. Léo leur avait donné l'adresse à laquelle ils étaient attendu à 18 heure précises et aucun d'eux ne voulaient être en retard.

Donatello s'installa au volant et dut tourner la clé plusieurs fois avant que le moteur ne daigne démarrer. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, le véhicule émit un vrombissement sourd plutôt effrayant.

« J'ai l'impression que la voiture va bientôt nous lâcher... » maugréa Donnie en enclenchant la marche arrière « J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la réparer jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle est trop vieille, elle aurait besoin de pièces qu'on ne fabrique même plus... »

« On devrait en acheter une nouvelle, non ? » fit distraitement Mikey tout en regardant l'écran de son téléphone « On avait pas économisé pour ça, d'ailleurs ? On doit avoir assez d'argent maintenant ! »

« Non, on est à sec... » murmura Don en s'engageant sur la route « Mon patron m'a appelé tout à l'heure... Il m'a supprimé des heures parce que j'ai mal parlé à un client... »

Michelangelo délaissa son téléphone et tourna de grands yeux étonnés vers son ami.

« Quoi, encore ?! » s'exclama-t-il « Pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça ?! Tu devrais porter plainte ! »

« Il a tout à fait le droit de faire ça, Mike, c'est dans mon contrat... » répondit doucement Donnie.

Mikey soupira. Le métier de Donatello consistait à aider des gens à résoudre leurs problèmes informatiques par téléphone. Avec son intelligence hors du commun et tous ses diplômes, Donnie aurait facilement pu travailler n'importe où ailleurs, seulement il était si timide qu'il lui fallait à tous prix un travail à domicile. Mikey se demandait s'il allait un jour réussir à vaincre sa timidité, et si c'était le cas, ce jour semblait encore loin.

Non pas que ça le dérangeait tant que ça, il aimait Donnie tel qu'il était... Seulement ça le rendait triste de voir qu'il se laisser ainsi abuser par un patron aussi mauvais !

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Au moins ils avaient un toit sur la tête et c'était bien assez pour Mikey.

Alors que la route se faisait en silence, Michelangelo commença à imaginer le genre de maison dans laquelle vivait Léonardo. Il avait hâte d'en découvrir plus sur lui. Est-ce qu'il vivait avec sa famille ? Ou tout seul ? Oh, peut-être qu'il avait une maison dans un style traditionnel japonais ! Après tout, il avait bien mentionné que le japonais était sa langue maternelle, non ?

Et en un tour de main, il se retrouva pris entre enthousiasme et nervosité. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Donatello qui annonça :

« Le GPS dit que c'est ici. »

« Mais je ne vois rien, » répondit Mikey « il n'y a que des arbres... Est-ce qu'on est seulement toujours à New York là ?»

Ils avaient roulé pendant un peu plus d'une demi heure et se trouvaient en effet sur un chemin de terre bordé de grands arbres. C'est alors que, après avoir roulé encore quelques mètres, une grande maison se dévoila sous les yeux des deux tortues.

« Waouw » fit Mikey tout émerveillé. Cette maison lui semblait énorme comparée au tout petit appartement qu'ils partageaient.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est ici. » fit Donnie en garant son véhicule à l'entrée du terrain.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et inspectèrent les lieux. La maison avait l'air plutôt classieuse, en plus d'être isolé de la ville. Donnie ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce lieu devait coûter une véritable fortune. Mikey regardait l'endroit avec les mêmes yeux que lui soudainement, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement à leur place... Après tout ils fréquentaient quand même une célébrité : le Nightwatcher.

« Hé, tu as vu ça ? » fit Mikey en désignant une voiture rouge vif garée un peu plus loin.

« Une Lamborghini... » répondit doucement Donnie qui avait instantanément reconnu le modèle.

« La classe ! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

Ils eurent ensuite tous les deux le même réflexe se tourner vers leur propre voiture, puis vers la Lamborghini, suite à quoi ils échangèrent un regard. Leur véhicule ressemblait à un vieux tacos, ça faisait vraiment tache dans le décors.

Donatello laissa échapper un rire nerveux en tirant sur une des manches de son pull violet. Tout ce luxe, c'était déjà trop pour lui, et il n'avait même pas encore vu l'intérieur de la maison !

Une silhouette se fit voir derrière la porte vitrée et Léo émergea de la maison avec un sourire accueillant.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » dit-il en s'approchant des deux tortues.

« Léo ! » s'exclama Mikey en souriant.

Le manager arriva à leur hauteur et leur serra poliment la main.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir ! » dit-il « La route n'a pas été trop compliquée à trouver ? »

« Non, ça va. » répondit Donnie « Même si votre maison est plutôt isolée... »

Il leva les yeux en direction des immenses arbres qui surplombaient le domaine. Le vent automnale se baladait doucement dans les feuilles de ce qui semblait être des peupliers.

« Oh oui, en fait c'est plus la maison de notre père. » répondit Léo « Il n'aime pas trop l'ambiance urbaine, il préfère la forêt. »

« Tu vis avec tes parents ? » demanda Mikey sans aucun détour, curieux qu'il était.

« Non, moi et Raph avons tous les deux des appartements en ville, mais je dois avouer qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ici. »

Donatello nota que Léo ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la spontanéité de son petit-frère. C'était une bonne chose, il risquait moins de se trouver dans une situation embarrassante. Il lança un petit coup d'œil vers la Lamborghini resplendissante garée devant la maison, y cherchant une trace de la dernière tortue manquante, mais il ne le vit pas.

« En parlant de Raphaël, » ajouta Léo qui avait remarqué la chose « il est sur le chemin et sera bientôt là. En attendant, ça vous dit que je vous fasse visiter ? »

Donnie acquiesça poliment et Mikey avec enthousiasme. Léo commença par leur faire faire le tour du terrain et termina en arrivant derrière la maison. Une grande piscine dans laquelle flottait quelques feuilles mortes attira d'abords l'attention de Mikey, avant que ses yeux ne soient happés par autre chose.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il avait pointé du doigt un 4x4 à la carrosserie toute blanche, garé contre le mur à côté de plusieurs pots de peintures. Léo était sur le point de lui répondre quand une quatrième voix lui coupa la parole.

« Un 4x4, de toute évidence. » fit Raphaël qui venait d'apparaître.

« Bonsoir, Raphaël. » dit Léo, blasé par son éternel manque de politesse.

« Bonsoir. » dit doucement Donnie, tandis que Mikey, lui, s'exclama avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Nightwatcher ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça, gamin, on est pas au stade là. » répondit le dénommé avec une pointe d'énervement.

« Je suis désolé, je suis toujours tellement excité chaque fois que je te vois ! » s'exclama encore le benjamin en parlant à une vitesse incroyable « Est-ce que c'est ton 4x4 ? Tu changes de style pour quelque chose de tout blanc ? »

« Oh, non, il est sensé être peint. » expliqua Léo « La personne qui devait s'en occuper a annulé au dernier moment, il va falloir qu'on reprenne rendez-vous. »

Pendant que Léo et Mikey avaient parlés entre eux, Raphaël s'était approché de Donnie et s'était penché vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Donatello s'était simplement reculé en détournant les yeux pour ne pas le voir.

« Oh, mais j'adore peindre, moi ! » fit Mikey avec emphase « Je pourrais le faire gratuitement si vous voulez, ça m'amuserait beaucoup ! »

Raphaël lâcha Donnie des yeux pour regarder la petite tortue et afficha une mine pas très d'accord. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança : « Calme tes ardeurs, c'est mon 4x4, et j'ai besoin qu'un professionnel s'en occupe. »

« Oh allez, Raph, » protesta Léo « de toute façon neuf fois sur dix, même avec un professionnel ta voiture ne ressemble à rien à la fin, et puis on a du temps avant que le dîner ne soit servis. Laisse-le faire si ça l'amuse. »

Donatello avait envie de dire quelque chose comme : « de toute façon, si elle est destinée à un autre Demolition Derby, elle finira en miette » mais il se retint en se rappelant ce que cela avait engendré la dernière fois.

Mikey lança un regard suppliant au Nightwatcher. L'idée de laisser sa voiture être peinte par un gamin, tout ça parce qu'il draguait son frère en plus, ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il accepta finalement.

« Très bien, fais ce que tu veux ! »

De toute façon, si jamais c'était moche, il en rachèterai une. Léo ne l'en empêcherai pas. Mikey sautilla de joie et fonça vers les pots de peinture.

« Fais attention à ne pas te faire de taches. » lui lança Donnie avec un ton qui faisait très « grand-frère ». La petite tortue hocha simplement la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Donc... » fit Raphaël en s'approchant du génie « On ne va pas rester ici à le regarder massacrer mon pauvre 4x4. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire ! »

Donatello frémit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre ce Nightwatcher où que ce soit, mais il était trop poli pour refuser. Il lança un petit regard en direction de Mikey qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'il pourrait bien faire et Léo qui s'était assis non loin de lui et le regardait en souriant.

Il suivit ensuite Raphaël. « J'ai vu une Lamborghini garée devant chez vous... » dit-il un peu timidement pour rompre le silence qui commençait déjà à lui peser.

« Hum... Oh ouais, » répondit Raph « elle est à moi. Tu aimes ce genre de voiture aussi ? »

« J'aime toutes les voitures. » dit doucement Donatello.

Les deux tortues étaient à nouveau devant la maison et passèrent juste à côté de la Lamborghini. Raphaël s'arrêta devant la voiture et la contempla avec un petit air fier.

« C'est leur dernier modèle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que ça doit coûter une fortune. » répondit Donnie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il tritura la manche de son pull violet un peu nerveusement, regardant le véhicule avec un air absent.

« Ouai, c'est pas faux. » admit le pilote « Elle a été payée entièrement avec l'argent que j'ai reçu en gagnant les compétitions. » Il souriait avec satisfaction pour essayer de mettre Donnie à l'aise. Celui-ci aurait préféré être ailleurs, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de continuer la conversation. Il se mordilla les lèvres puis demanda

« Vous... » commença-t-il avant de finalement se résoudre à tutoyer pour de bon Raphaël « Hum... Tu gagnes souvent ? »

Le pilote tourna les yeux vers lui, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Donatello sentait le vent frais lui caresser les joues et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand Raph répondit finalement : « Ces derniers temps, oui. Mais c'est pas ce que j'avais à te montrer, viens, c'est par là. »

Don suivit Raphaël un peu plus loin jusqu'à un garage dans lequel ils entrèrent. Comme le soleil commençait à se coucher, la luminosité était faible et Donatello dû attendre que Raph allume la lumière pour y voir quelque chose. Juste devant lui se trouvaient trois voitures en piteux état. Elles avaient l'air assez ancienne, un peu comme celle qu'il avait déjà vu au Derby, et son instinct de mécanicien fit frémir Donatello.

« J'essaye de réparer ses voitures, enfin, quand j'ai du temps libre. » Lança Raphaël en regardant les véhicules avec un sourire.

« Tu les... Répares ? » Demanda doucement la petite tortue couleur olive.

« Yep. »

Donatello cligna des yeux. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Songer que le Nightwatcher aimer réparer des voitures était un peu une aberration pour lui car jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait que vu faire le contraire. Comment pouvait-il à la fois aimer détruire les choses et les réparer ? C'était simplement incompatible aux yeux de Donnie. Il resta silencieux, un peu perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Je ne suis pas très doué, ceci-dit. » dit finalement Raphaël en se grattant nerveusement la nuque « Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider... ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Donnie entendit dans la voix du Nightwatcher une pointe de doute. C'était étrange, et ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'idée que Donnie se faisait de Raphaël, si bien qu'il songea qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées.

« Laisse-moi voir ça. » répondit-il en laissant son esprit de mécanicien prendre le dessus.

Donnie se pencha sur le moteur de la première voiture et vit tout de suite ce qui clochait. Il pointa du doigt le problème et expliqua en quelques mots ce qui n'allait pas. Raphaël l'écouta attentivement et comme il ne le coupait pas, Donnie en conclut qu'il comprenait. Il demanda ensuite des outils pour résoudre le problème et se mit à la tache avec des yeux scintillant. En moins d'une minute, il avait déjà résolu des problèmes que Raph n'avait même pas réussi à identifier en des semaines.

« Waouw » fit ce dernier, admiratif « tu es vraiment beaucoup plus doué que moi. Tu es pris des cours de mécaniques ? »

« Non, » répondit Donatello en frappant ses mains pour en retirer la poussière « j'ai simplement été obligé de m'y mettre quand notre voiture a commencé à faire des siennes... »

« C'est impressionnant. »

« N... Non, pas tant que ça. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Raph sourit mais Donnie détourna son regard avec un air gêné. Il fixa le sol et semblait assez tendu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le compliment, ce qui était assez étrange aux yeux de Raph. Les personnes qu'ils fréquentaient d'habitude chassaient les compliments comme des requins dans un récif, mais le silence dans lequel se murait à présent Donnie, il n'avait jamais vu ça.

Raphaël se racla un peu nerveusement la gorge. Cette petite tortue était définitivement très dure à approcher. Donatello gardait une distance entre eux que Raph ne savait pas comment contourner. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. En règles générales, quand il aimait bien quelqu'un, il trouvait toujours assez rapidement comment tisser un lien et construire une relation. Là, il était tout simplement perdu et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment rompre le silence gênant qui s'installait.

Au bout d'un moment, Donatello se détendit un peu et ferma le capot de la voiture devant laquelle il était.

« Je... Je pense que le problème est résolu pour celle-ci... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ces voitures après ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Raph, heureux de pouvoir reprendre une conversation normale « Je vais sûrement les faire repeindre et les vendre. »

Donnie hocha la tête. Au moins, elles ne se retrouveraient pas écrasées comme les voitures des Demoliton Derby. Raphaël le regarda s'avancer vers la seconde voiture avec un air concentré sur le visage. Pour une fois qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul, ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir nerveux, il fallait qu'il le comprenne, qu'il trouve comment l'atteindre...

« Celle-ci est vraiment dans un sale état. » statua Don en inspectant le moteur.

« J'ai pas beaucoup travaillé sur celle-ci. J'ai un peu manqué de temps... »

« Oui, je suppose que les Demolition Derby doivent demander beaucoup de temps. » fit Donatello ironiquement. Il ne voulait pas lui lancer de piques mais c'était plus fort que lui. Mikey lui avait toujours dit que son sarcasme faisait fuir les gens. Quand Donnie n'aimait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il avait tendance à être sarcastique et forcément, ça ne plaisait pas toujours.

Raphaël, cependant, ne s'en offusqua pas du tout. Il sourit et répondit : « Je ne fais pas que ça dans la vie, tu sais. »

Donatello sentait qu'il aurait été poli de demander plus de détails, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être là, et il ne voulait pas en apprendre plus sur le Nightwatcher. Il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à sa vie et resta donc silencieux. Raphaël allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici. » lança Léo en entrant dans la pièce « Ne te laisse pas exploiter Donatello. » ajouta-t-il avec humour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna Raph qui n'était pas le moins du monde joyeux de voir son frère débarquer.

« J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi, il faut que j'aille le récupérer. Je serais de retour avant que le dîner ne soit servis. Mikey est toujours dans l'arrière-coure, il a presque fini, tu devrais aller voir ça Raph ! »

Léo s'en alla ensuite sans laisser à son frère le temps de lui répondre. Donatello saisit cette occasion et quitta le garage, décidé à retourner voir Mikey. Raphaël soupira et se résilia également à aller voir à quoi ressemblait désormais sa précieuse voiture.

Il suivit Donnie qui s'en allait au trot et entendit la voix de Mikey accueillir le génie. Lorsqu'il tourna finalement au coin du mur et posa les yeux sur son 4x4, Raphaël resta tout bonnement bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il lui fallut un moment avant que ses yeux ne comprennent ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

Mikey avait dessiné un grand serpent qui avait l'air de s'enrouler autour de la voiture et de plier le métal là où il l'enserrait. L'effet d'optique était tellement réaliste que Raph pensa sincèrement que les rebords de la voitures avaient étaient déformés pour donner cet effet là, mais en s'approchant il constata que c'était en fait un habile jeu d'ombre qui permettait ce rendu.

Le serpent était encore simplement esquissé par endroit, mais une partie qui était déjà bien travaillée donnait déjà l'impression que le métal était bombé et qu'il allait sortir de la voiture. Le mieux restait le capot sur lequel la grosse tête de l'animal, la gueule grande ouverture, menaçait de prendre vie et de se jeter sur vous.

« C'est... C'est magnifique ! » bafouilla Raphaël, les yeux écarquillés.

Michelangelo, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il s'écarta de la voiture en gloussant.

« Ça te plaît ? »

« Waouw... » fut tout ce que Raph fut capable de dire. Il tournait autour du 4x4, il n'était pas peint en entier, mais les parties finies étaient vraiment belles.

« Je t'avais dit que je ferai quelque chose de bien ! » S'exclama Mikey.

« C'est tout à fait mon style... »

« Je sais ! J'ai regardé presque tous les Demolition auxquels tu as participé jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Raphaël se tourna vers le plus jeune en murmurant : « Tu es vraiment une groupie, hein ? » Mais Mikey l'ignora et se tourna vers son frère avec enthousiasme : « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Dee ? »

« C'est magnifique, comme toujours. » répondit le dénommé avec un sourire tendre « C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle tu peux peindre, et dire que tu arrives quand même à rendre des devoirs en retard... »

Tout en parlant il s'était approché de Michelangelo et avait posé une main sur sa carapace dans un geste très fraternel. Raph cligna des yeux en voyant cela il était loin, mais alors très loin d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son propre frère. Il s'était toujours dit que les frères entre eux étaient obligés d'avoir des conflits mais pourtant la relation entre Donatello et Mikey semblait très douce.

« Oui, mais c'est parce que son sujet était pas intéressant... » se lamenta le benjamin avec une mine boudeuse. « Et mon professeur est ennuyeux à mourir. »

« Tu es dans une école d'art ? » demanda Raphaël.

Mikey acquiesça avec son éternel enthousiasme et Raph roula des yeux. Ils auraient pu le lui dire avant, il l'aurait laissé faire sans problèmes si il l'avait su.

* * *

Donatello s'installa à table avec une mine un peu gênée. Il n'avait pas été invité à manger chez qui que ce soit depuis... En fait il ne se rappelait même pas que ça lui soit arrivé un jour. Michelangelo, par contre, était tout à fait à son aise. Il s'assit à côté de Donnie, dieu merci, la table était ronde ce qui lui permettait de n'être en face de personne. Raphaël était à sa gauche, mais il n'était pas trop proche au goût de Donatello, ce qui était parfait.

La maison était définitivement trop luxueuse pour lui, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Ils dînaient sur un immense balcon, éclairés par de nombreuses lumières. Quelques lucioles dansaient dans le ciel nocturne et Don aurait juré avoir entendu des corbeaux. L'ambiance était vraiment différente de la ville.

Les plats disposés sur la table avait été cuisiné par un traiteur, de toute évidence, et tout cela sentait le luxe à plein nez.

« Ça a l'air délicieux ! » dit Mikey « Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner tant de peine pour nous ! »

Donatello n'aurait pas mieux dit. Tandis que chacun commençait à se servir, Léo répondit : « Oh non, ce n'est rien, il faut remercier le traiteur... On ne cuisine pas, ce serait une catastrophe ! »

« Hé, parle pour toi, moi je me débrouille ! » rétorqua Raph, visiblement vexé.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais cuisiner des pâtes au beurre sans mettre le feu à la maison que tu te débrouilles, Raphaël. » lança Léo avec un ton un peu sévère. Les yeux ambrés du pilote fulminèrent et il s'exclama : « Quoi ? Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Déjà j'aime même pas ça les pâtes au beurre ! »

Mikey et Don échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour arrêter la dispute tout de suite. Léonardo allait reprendre Raph sur sa grossièreté mais Mikey lui coupa la parole : « En tous cas ça ne peut pas être pire que la cuisine de Donnie, croyez moi ! »

Le dénommé hocha la tête en répondant : « Je plaide coupable. Je cuisine affreusement mal et je l'assume. Par contre Mikey cuisine très bien. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Léo qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

« Oui, » acquiesça le plus jeune « j'adore cuisiner ! »

Mikey et Léo se lancèrent alors dans une discussion que Donnie n'écouta pas. Il commença timidement à mâchonner une feuille de laitue. À côté de lui, Mikey attaquait directement avec de la viande, mais Donatello n'aimait pas beaucoup ça et préféra se cantonner aux légumes. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux de son assiette de peur de voir que le Nightwatcher le fixait et il mangeait tout doucement.

Michelangelo discutait joyeusement, faisant comme c'était souvent le cas la conversation à sa place. Il parlait surtout avec Léo, mais Raph répondait aussi occasionnellement. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Donatello se sentait à l'aise. Personne ne lui adressait la parole et c'était très bien comme ça, il préférait que Mikey accapare toute l'attention.

« C'est dingue, vous vous rendez compte qu'on a tous les quatre des prénoms d'artistes de la renaissance ! » s'exclama le benjamin en riant.

Du coin de l'oeil, Donnie vit Raphaël secouer la tête en disant : « de quoi ? »

« Léonardo, Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo ! » fit Mikey en montrant quatre de ses doigts « Je les connais parce que je les ai tous étudié en cours ! »

« Tu es étudiant ? » demanda Léo, et Donnie s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant.

« Oui, je suis dans une école d'art. » répondit Mikey « C'est ma deuxième année, je dois dire que je m'y plaît beaucoup ! »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir du talent. » dit Léo en souriant.

« On me le dit souvent ! » fit Mikey en riant « D'ailleurs notre école organise une exposition des plus beaux travaux de ses élèves la semaine prochaine, vous devriez totalement venir ! »

Donatello frémit. Il était sensé venir à cette exposition, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y voir qui que ce soit d'autre que Michelangelo, et maintenant il invitait d'autres personnes.

« Pourquoi pas, » fit Léo en souriant « je serais curieux de voir ce que tu dessines... »

Et tandis que Léo et Mikey se regardaient en souriant comme deux tourtereaux, Donnie pouvait presque voir des petits cœurs niais se dessiner autour d'eux.

« Et toi, génie, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Raphaël venait de lui parler. Le cœur de Donnie rata un battement, il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien. Il attendit que Michelangelo réponde à sa place, mais il ne le fit pas, visiblement trop accaparé à dévorer Léo des yeux.

« Oh, hum... » bafouilla-t-il « Rien, rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment... je travaille dans l'assistance téléphonique, j'aide les gens à résoudre leur problèmes informatiques... » Il reporta les yeux sur son assiette en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop impolis. Il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction du Nightwatcher, mais Léo répondit poliment : « Ça doit être intéressant. »

« C'est... Pratique. » répondit Donnie « Je peux travailler depuis chez moi. »

« Tu aimes l'informatique ? » demanda encore Raph en posant un de ses coudes sur la table. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Don et il finit par bafouiller doucement : « Ou... Oui... »

Sentant la gêne de son frère, Mikey décida de prendre la parole et demanda : « Et toi, Léo, c'est ton métier d'être manager ? »

« Oui, plus ou moins. » répondit le dénommé « Je m'occupe de gérer la carrière de ce grand dadais. Mais c'est tout nouveau, avant ça, je travaillais dans un dojo. »

« Un dojo ? » s'émerveilla Mikey « C'est trop cool ! Tu y faisais quoi ?»

« J'étais professeur. »

« Mais c'est génial ! » souffla Michelangelo avec des yeux pétillants « Ça veut dire que tu sais te battre ? »

Le sourire de Léo s'accentua alors qu'il commençait légèrement à rougir. « J'ai étudié les arts martiaux pendant longtemps. » répondit-il « Notre père nous les a enseigné. »

« Oh mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est doué ! » s'exclama soudainement Raph « je le bats à chaque fois qu'on s'entraîne ! »

Son regard ambré rencontra celui de Léo. « C'est pas vrai, Raph, et tu le sais. Je gagne beaucoup plus souvent que toi ! »

Donatello soupira, mais personne ne l'entendit. Raph et Léo avaient vraiment l'air de ne pas s'entendre et il se demanda si ils se disputaient comme ça tout le temps.

« Attends, Léo, tu as déjà eu plusieurs métiers ? Mais alors, tu as quel âge ? » demanda Mikey, plus pour faire distraction que pour autre chose.

« Oh, j'ai 26 ans. »

Mikey se tourna alors vers le Nightwatcher et lui demanda « Et toi ? Ils ne donnent jamais ton âge dans les articles à ton sujet ! Et pourtant j'ai déjà lu des tonnes d'interviews sur toi !»

« C'est parce que c'est top secret. » répondit Raphaël avec un petit sourire en coin en se reposant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Il a 24 ans. » statua Léo. Suite à quoi Raph s'offusqua et lui lança quelque chose en japonais avec un air agacé. Les deux frères commencèrent à se disputer en japonais et Mikey se demanda comment il pourrait les arrêter s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

« C'est drôle... » fit soudainement Donatello. C'était les premiers mots qu'il disait de lui même depuis le début du repas, ce qui étonna tout le monde. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais Donnie était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que cela ne le gêna pas. Il se tourna vers Mikey et lança : « Il y a deux ans d'écart entre chacun de nous ! Tu as 20 ans, j'en ai 22, Raph 24 et Léo 26. C'est une sacrée coïncidence. »

« C'est vrai ! » répondit Mikey « C'est comme pour nos prénoms, c'est drôle, hein ! »

« Oui, » enchaîna Léo en se détournant complètement de Raph « rien que le fait que nous soyons tous les quatre des tortues... »

« Depuis que je vis à New York j'ai jamais vu une autre tortue. » dit Raphaël « Y'en a pas beaucoup ici. »

« J'ai presque jamais vu de tortue dans toute ma vie » ajouta Mikey « en tous cas pas des mutantes. »

« Il y en plus au japon... » Fit pensivement Léo. Donatello décida qu'il avait assez mangé comme ça et repoussa doucement son assiette. Il écouta distraitement Michelangelo assaillir Léo de questions.

« Oh oui, je voulais te demander, tu as bien dis que le japonais était votre langue maternelle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez grandi là-bas ? »

« On est né là-bas, on est venus aux États-Unis quand on était adolescents. » répondit Léo en souriant doucement.

« C'est tellement génial ! » s'exclama la petite tortue « Le japon doit être trop cool ! J'ai toujours voulu voyager moi aussi ! »

Donatello était certain que Raphaël ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ça, ou alors il devenait paranoïaque. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui pour confirmer ses doutes. Il préféra se tourner légèrement vers Mikey tandis que Léo demandait : « Vous avez passé toute votre vie ici ? »

« Tu veux dire New-York ? Oh non non, on est né en Louisiane, on a grandi à La Nouvelle-Orléans. » répondit le plus jeune. Donatello sourit en l'entendant parler du lieu où ils avaient grandi. Ça lui semblait très lointain désormais.

«La Louisiane ? » répéta Raph « Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Quand Donatello a fini ses études, il a trouvé du travail ici et quand j'ai été majeur je l'ai rejoins. Pas vrai, Donnie ? »

Le génie acquiesça doucement, les souvenirs de son enfance remontant en sa mémoire.

« Pourquoi New-York en particulier ? » demanda Léo « C'est plutôt loin de la Louisiane.»

Pour une fois, ce fut Donatello qui répondit. Après tout, c'était son choix New York, Mikey n'avait fait que le suivre. « Je ne sais pas, ça me paraissait bien comme endroit. » dit-il.

« Vos parents vivent à La Nouvelle-Orléans alors ? » demanda encore Léo.

« Hum... » fit Mikey soudainement incertain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Le sourire de Léo s'envola quand il commença à se demander si il n'avait pas poser une question indiscrète. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Michelangelo se tourna vers Donnie et celui-ci prit la parole : « C'est compliqué. » répondit-il simplement.

Cette réponse signifiait de ne pas en demander plus et Léo comprit très bien le message. Il détourna la conversation et Donatello n'écouta à nouveau que très distraitement ce que Mikey et lui se disaient.

Raphaël ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le génie. Ses grands yeux rouges baissés sur son assiette étaient tout simplement hypnotisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Raph trouvait quelqu'un beau, mais plus il regardait Don, plus il lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, de particulier.

Le flirt constant de Michelangelo lui tapait sur les nerfs. Raphaël n'aimait pas les personnes si énergétiques et enjôleuses. Le seul point positif qu'il voyait à la visite de ce gosse, c'était qu'il emmenait son frère avec lui. Enfournant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche, Raph tâcha d'ignorer les paroles niaises qu'échangeaient Léo et Mike. Il continua à observer Donnie du coin de l'œil. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait simplement pas quoi. Les techniques de dragues habituels étaient d'une inefficacités incroyable avec cette tortue, ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus intéressant, mais également très difficile.

Vers la fin du repas, quelques minutes plus tard, Léo proposa à Mikey de lui montrer le piano qu'il y avait dans la salle de séjour. Mikey venait de dire qu'il savait en jouer et accepta l'offre avec enthousiasme. Ils se levèrent et Donnie regarda son frère s'en aller avec une pointe de panique. Il ne pouvait pas juste se lever et les suivre, il était clair que les deux tortues étaient partie pour un petit tête à tête.

Donatello resta assis, presque bouche bée. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'être seul avec Raph, mais un genre de nervosité qu'il ne connaissait pas exactement. Il n'avait pas de voiture sur laquelle se concentrer cette fois-ci. Il détourna les yeux en espérant très fort que le pilote n'allait pas lui adresser la parole, et il tressaillit en entendant sa voix.

« On dirait que c'est juste toi et moi, Donnie-boy. »

Donnie fut parcourus d'un frisson en entendant pour la deuxième fois ce surnom dans la bouche du Nightwatcher. Il se força à tourner doucement ses pupilles vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, alors il n'allait pas éviter son regard toute la soirée, et puis ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas regarder la personne à qui on parle. Raphaël était appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, un bras nonchalamment posé sur la table. Il regardait Donatello avec un regard neutre, ses yeux dorés scintillants dans la nuit.

« Ces deux idiots sont parti avec le dessert. » ajouta-t-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin. Il saisit une boîte rose placée au milieu de la table et l'ouvrit pour dévoiler des gâteau colorés. Il tendit la boîte au génie et lui dit « Sers-toi. »

« N... Non merci » déclina Donatello.

« Prends-en, » insista Raph « tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

Donnie baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se racla la gorge. « Je ne mange pas beaucoup. » répondit-il simplement.

« Moi non plus, mais ces gâteaux sont vraiment délicieux. » Tout en disant cela, Raph avait posé la boîte devant Donnie et se déplaça pour venir à la place qu'occupait Mikey un peu plus tôt. « Goûte » dit à nouveau Raphaël.

Donnie se retint de soupirer et finit par s'exécuter. Il avait juste à se montrer poli pendant quelques instants, le temps que Mikey ne revienne, et ensuite il pourrait partir et ne jamais revenir. Il tâcha de ne pas montrer son agacement dû au fait que le Nightwatcher s'était rapproché de lui et plongea sa main dans la boîte pour en ressortir un gâteau violet.

« Les violets sont au lotus. » dit Raph en souriant. Il se servit également et attrapa un gâteau rouge dans la boîte. « Moi aussi je ne mange pas beaucoup d'habitude. Je suis obligé de surveiller mon régime pour être en forme pour le formule 1, mais ce soir je fais une exception. »

Donatello mordilla dans le biscuit et le trouva bien meilleur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner Raph qui regardait à présent les lucioles qui s'agitaient au dessus de la table. Donnie sentit le nœud dans sa poitrine se dissiper et il était à présent un peu plus détendu. La présence de Raph commençait peut-être à devenir familière... Il avala sa bouchée et demanda : « Les pilotes ont un régime alimentaire spécial ? »

Parler de quelque chose de plus professionnel le mettait plus à l'aise et il était presque heureux d'orienter la conversation vers ce sujet là. Raphaël piocha un autre gâteau et répondit : « Ouais, surtout en période de compétition. Les fortes décélérations mettent le corps à rude épreuve, du coup y a un régime spécial à suivre avant chaque course. »

Donnie regarda timidement vers Raphaël en buvant une gorgée d'eau, le laissant continuer ses explications.

« Avant chaque grand prix je dois surveiller de prés ce que j'avale et suivre un régime hyper-glucidique. Oh et je dois boire beaucoup d'eau aussi. »

Donatello hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu, mais il ne répondit rien. L'univers du formule 1 avait l'air moins rebutant que celui des stocks-car, mais ce n'était toujours pas sa tasse de thé. Si Donnie aimait la mécanique, le côté « show business » du Formule 1 l'avait toujours agacé. Cependant, les explications de Raph l'intéressait assez. C'était toujours mieux que d'écouter Mikey et Léo se faire la cour. Donnie pouvait entendre au loin les notes de piano probablement joué par Mikey.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que les Demolition Derby. » reprit Raphaël en s'étirant « Mais je préfère de loin le Formule 1. C'est plus... Intense.»

« Hum... » murmura doucement Donnie. Il essaya de rassembler les connaissances qu'il possédait dans ce domaine et constata qu'il en avait assez peu. « Je devrais faire des recherches là-dessus. » dit-il pensivement. Il prit un gâteau orange et se sentit assez en confiance pour poser directement une question à Raphaël : « Ils sont à quoi ceux-là ? »

« À l'orange. » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire « Tu es super doué en mécanique, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas mécanicien. »

« C'est pas un boulot pratique. » fit Donatello en soupirant « On fait pas toujours ce qu'on a envie de faire dans la vie. »

Raph tourna les yeux vers le petit génie et son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait envie de lui proposer d'être son mécanicien personnel. Il pouvait totalement se permettre d'en embaucher un et de lui offrir un salaire plus que convenable, seulement il était presque sûr que Don allait refuser. Il était encore trop tôt pour faire une proposition pareille, mais dieu qu'il en avait envie !

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler à nouveau quand un bruit au loin le fit sursauter. Un « splash » sonore s'était entendre, suivit par deux rire entre-mêlé. Donnie lança un regard interrogateur en direction de ces bruits et Raphaël se leva pour se rendre au bord du balcon. Il vit alors Léonardo et Mikey tout habillé dans la piscine qui décorait l'arrière de leur jardin. Ils riaient tous les deux et avaient l'air de s'amuser.

« Tu es complètement fou ! » s'exclama Léo en riant.

« Je ne prends jamais un défi à la légère ! » rétorqua Mikey en lui envoyant une grande giclée d'eau dans la figure « Tiens, regarde, je t'éclabousse ! »

« Oh, oh non ! » fit ironiquement Léo « Pas ça, je vais être tout mouillé ! »

Raphaël regarda la scène depuis l'immense balcon avec un air perplexe. Il n'avait pas vu son frère prendre le temps de se baigner dans cette piscine depuis des lustres... Et il était encore moins le genre de type à plonger dans l'eau tout habillé un soir d'automne !

« Mikey va être malade... » statua Donatello. Raph sursauta presque en remarquant soudainement qu'il était juste à côté de lui et regardait lui aussi la scène. Don avait un air très sérieux sur le visage et le pilote décida d'esquisser un petit sourire en disant : « Quelle idée de se jeter dans l'eau en pleine nuit... »

Donnie resserra ses bras autour de lui, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment froid. Il avait appris à ne plus avoir froid. Il regarda les deux silhouettes s'agiter dans l'eau glacée et se demanda comment Mikey faisait... Comment il faisait pour être aussi insouciant, pour oublier tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il nageait après Léo, riant, criant, il avait l'air si heureux... Donatello sourit devant ce spectacle. Au moins l'un d'entre eux pouvait passer à autre chose.

« Ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre. » dit doucement Raphaël. Il appuya ses avants-bras sur la rambarde du balcon avec un air pensif. « À ce rythme là, » ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire « ils vont se marier le mois prochain. »

Donnie laissa ses yeux courir sur les deux autres tortues qui sortaient finalement de l'eau. Léo tendit la main au plus jeune et l'aida à sortir de la piscine. Ils avaient jusque là gardé une distance plus que respectable entre eux, mais lorsque Léo tira Mikey vers lui, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes.

« Mikey a déjà été marié, tu sais. » dit soudainement Donatello avec un ton très sérieux. Raphaël leva vers lui des yeux interrogatifs et il continua : « Il a trois enfants et a divorcé récemment, il y a environs deux mois. Avec la garde partagée, il voit ses enfants une semaine sur deux. »

Raph le regarda avec un air étonné que Donnie ne lui avait encore jamais vu. « Attends... Vraiment ? » demanda le Nightwatcher. Donatello perdit soudainement son air sérieux et éclata de rire.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux gloussements « Comment tu as pu me croire ? »

Raphaël n'avait encore jamais vu Donnie rire de la sorte en sa compagnie et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru ce que Don lui avait dit, et il avait déjà commencé à s'imaginer dévoiler tout ça à Léo. Il lâcha un grognement enjoué et frappa amicalement Don dans l'épaule.

« Dis-donc, je savais pas que t'avais des talents de comique ! »

Détendu par le fou-rire qu'il venait d'avoir, Donatello se permit de répondre sur un ton enjoué : « Oh, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, Monsieur le Nightwatcher. »

Le cœur de Raph s'accéléra. Donnie le taquinait ! Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de voir la barrière entre eux s'effriter.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que m'en apprennes plus sur toi. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La sourire de Donnie s'envola presque aussitôt quand il perçu la tonalité enjôleuse dans la voix du pilote. Il frémit et s'éloigna un peu de lui sans rien répondre.

Et la barrière était à nouveau là.

Donatello était si proche et pourtant si loin.

Le silence fut néanmoins de courte durée car Léo et Mikey réapparurent, tout sourire, mais mouillé tous les deux. Donatello saisit cette occasion pour s'éloigner de Raph et courir vers son petit frère.

« Mikey, » fit-il avec sur le ton du reproche « tu es trempé ! Tu vas tomber malade, ce n'est pas malin ! »

« C'est de ma faute, » fit immédiatement Léo « ne soit pas trop sévère avec lui, je l'ai défié de sauter dans la piscine... »

« Ça va, Don, je vais pas mourir pour si peu. » fit Mikey en tirant la langue.

« Mourir, non, attraper froid en revanche... » dit Donnie en croisant les bras « On va rentrer à la maison avant que tu te gèles sur place. »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Mikey éternua à ce moment précis. Léo et Raph raccompagnèrent les tortues jusqu'à leur voiture et elles se saluèrent. Donnie les remercia encore pour leur invitation, par politesse, et il évita le regard de Raphaël durant les derniers échanges de paroles. Il lâcha un soupire de soulagement en quittant le terrain des deux tortues.

« Je monte le chauffage. » dit-il en ressentant le frisson de Mikey juste à ses côtés.

« Merci... » murmura ce dernier. Il resta silencieux un moment, promenant son regard sur la route devant eux, éclairée par les phares.

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Raphaël a vraiment du mal à se rapprocher de Donatello, mais petit à petit, il y a déjà du mieux ;p Ne te décourage pas, Raphie !


	5. Chapter 5

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Eh moi qui voulait poster plus vite, c'est raté TT_TT Me voilà quand même avec le 5éme chapitre dans lequel il se passe quelques petites choses huhuhu XuX J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **JUTRØ - Travva**

 **Jane XØ - Lies**

 **Hugh - Learn To Fall (Anevo Remix)**

 **Frances - When It Comes To Us (feat. RITUAL)**

* * *

Mikey était un peu mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements trempés, mais le chauffage dirigé exclusivement sur lui lui permettait d'éviter de mourir gelé. Il était sensible à la fraîcheur, contrairement à Donatello qui semblait ne jamais ressentir le froid.

Maintenant qu'il avait quitté Léo, la petite tortue se sentait maussade. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était et se montrait silencieux, ce qui était rare venant de sa part.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Donnie au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Oui, je me suis bien amusé. » répondit doucement Mikey en triturant le bord de sa ceinture entre ses doigts.

« Tant mieux. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le petit habitacle. Bien que Donatello aimait le calme, il commençait tout de même à trouver la situation étrange. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il demanda avec un ton un peu alerté : « Mikey, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit le dénommé « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Michelangelo, je te connais par cœur. Si tu crois que je ne le vois pas quand tu me caches quelque chose, tu te trompes, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Donatello ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de la route, sinon il l'aurait fait pour pouvoir regarder le plus jeune. Depuis qu'il était revenu de son soit-disant voyage scolaire, quelque chose avait changé. Il avait d'abords attendu que Mike vienne lui en parler de lui-même, mais ça n'arrivait pas et il avait l'impression que quelque chose pesait sur le cœur de son frère.

« Donnie, je vais bien, » insista Mikey.

« Tu ne m'as jamais menti avant, » répliqua immédiatement le génie, « là je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est... Vraiment Donnie c'est pas grand chose, je t'assure, il y a pas de raison pour toi de t'inquiéter... »

Donatello soupira en changeant de vitesse.

« D'accord, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie, » répondit-il « mais promets moi que si il se passe quelque chose de grave, tu me le dira, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr... » souffla Mikey.

Donatello n'était toujours pas très convaincu, mais ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Mikey avait sa propre vie après tout, il ne pouvait pas être sur lui 24H/24. Il espérait juste que, quoi qu'il se passe, cela n'avait rien avoir avec leur passé...

Les deux tortues ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur appartement. Donatello se dirigea vers sa chambre pour rattraper des heures de travail en retard qu'il avait et Mikey nourrit son chat avant de faire de même.

Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui pour être tranquille, mais il fut parcouru d'un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean vibrer. Mikey ravala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux à la vue du nom qui affichait sur son téléphone. Il prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

La voix déformée d'une jeune femme résonna dans le téléphone. Mikey frémit en entendant sa question, bien qu'il s'y attendait.

 _« Où en es-tu ? »_ demanda l'interlocutrice sans préambule.

« T... Tout se passe comme prévu. » bafouilla-t-il.

 _« J'espère pour toi. Si tu continues comme ça nous t'autoriserons bientôt à revoir ta mère. »_ répondit la jeune femme avec une voix à la fois douce et tranchante.

« Comment elle va ?! » s'écria presque Mikey, soudainement inquiet.

 _« Aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. N'oublie pas que si tu parles de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, nous nous occuperons d'elle, alors tu ferais mieux de suivre mes ordres à la lettre. »_

Michelangelo prit une grande inspiration en essayant de se calmer.

« Oui, Karai. » répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de faire ça, et pourtant il le faisait.

* * *

Aussi agaçant que cela soit, Donnie se surprit à penser à Raphaël plusieurs fois le lendemain de leur sortie.

Les gouttes d'eau chaude frappaient son visage, ses épaules et sa carapace, et il essayait vraiment de se détendre et de profiter de sa douche, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit revenait inlassablement sur le même mutant couleur émeraude.

Enfin, en réalité, il pensait à ces voitures qu'il avait réparé en sa compagnie, mais inévitablement, il finissait par penser à Raphaël aussi.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait semblé tellement rustre à flirter avec cette fille, il avait l'air si fier, si égocentrique... Mais la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté juste tous les deux, il lui avait fais une autre impression...

Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser !

Une part de lui avait envie de détester ce type qui prenait du plaisir à détruire des véhicules si complexes et si intéressants et si important à ses yeux, mais l'autre partie de Donnie lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut-être plus derrière cette apparence de rustre macho-man. Après tout, il avait l'air de vraiment aimer la mécanique. Ça leur faisait au moins un point commun !

Secouant soudainement vigoureusement la tête, Donatello décida qu'il était temps de sortir de la douche. Depuis quand il se souciait d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec ce type de toute façon ? Non, il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Rien du tout.

Il se sécha et s'habilla avant de sortir de la salle de bain. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une silhouette orangée lui sauta au cou.

« Donnie, Donniiiiiie ! Tu ne devinera jamais ! »

« Wouaah, doucement Mikey ! »

Donatello manqua de trébucher lorsque le benjamin passa ses bras autour de son cou, debout sur le pointe des pieds, ne lui laissant nullement le choix de le câliner ou non. Il sentit le cœur de Mikey qui battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, signe que quelque chose de vraiment bien lui était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Michelangelo se recula avec un énorme sourire et lança : « Il m'a invité ! Il m'a invité ! J'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir ! »

Bien sûr il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parlait de Léo. Donnie avait déjà vu Mikey être excité pour un rendez-vous, mais jamais à ce point là. Ça devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur cette fois.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est votre premier rendez-vous ? » fit Donatello avec un ton amusé, « vous vous connaissez depuis, quoi, quatre semaines, non ? D'habitude tu décroches un rendez-vous beaucoup plus vite que ça. »

« Je voulais que ce soit lui qui me demande, » expliqua Mikey avec emphase, « mais c'est pas le genre de mec à sortir avec quelqu'un tout de suite... »

« Hum, en tous cas je suis content pour toi, » répondit le génie en se dirigeant vers le cuisine, « vous sortez quand ? »

« Demain ! »

L'émotion était palpable dans la voix de la petite tortue. Don alla instinctivement vers la machine à café pour s'en préparer une tasse. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il fallait qu'il travaille ce soir. Il poussa du pied le chat roux de Mike qui lui donnait des coups de pattes et essayait de jouer avec son jean.

« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?! » se lamenta soudainement la petite tortue, « ça y est, je suis nerveux ! »

« Mets du orange, » répondit simplement Donatello, « oh, Mikey, viens t'occuper de ton chat avant que je l'envoie voler à l'autre bout du salon ! »

La petite boule de poiles faisait à présent des bons entre les deux jambes de Donnie, comme prise d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline. Elle se calma lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent et elle se retrouva blottie contre une poitrine connue.

« Ben alors ma petite Klunk, tu veux du café toi aussi ? » demanda Mikey avec une voix pleine d'amour pour son petit chaton.

Donnie n'aimait pas spécialement les animaux – et d'ailleurs Klunk l'agaçait les trois quart du temps – mais il devait bien admettre que Mikey était vraiment trop mignon quand il s'occupait de son chat.

« Elle est excitée ces derniers temps, » dit-il doucement en versant le café dans sa tasse, « peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée d'être confinée dans l'appartement... »

« Elle est sortie pas plus tard qu'hier tu sais, je pense qu'elle aime juste jouer avec ton jean. »

« Mais pourquoi ce jean là en particulier ? Il a rien de spécial pourtant... »

« Va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ! » répondit Mikey en haussant les épaules.

Donatello n'ajouta rien, il prit sa tasse et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait très, très envie de se plonger dans un bon livre de mécanique, là tout de suite, mais il fallait qu'il travaille d'abords. Et aussi qu'il se sorte Raphaël de la tête.

* * *

Raphaël sourit avec un air satisfait en entendant le bruit du moteur qui ronronnait comme un petit chat. Donatello l'avait vraiment aidé la semaine précédente en inspectant le véhicule pour lui. Cependant son sourire se dissipa lorsqu'il repensa à sa petite tortue qui restait désespérément si loin de lui.

Il sortit du garage, ne supportant plus d'y être confiné. Il y avait passé pratiquement toute la matinée et avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande maison de son père, il entendit aussitôt le rire de Mikey qui résonnait dans la salle de séjour.

Il était encore là. Léo et lui s'étaient vu presque tous les jours depuis le week-end précédent. Raph ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était complètement jaloux de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et il tailla un sprint vers la cuisine sans saluer personne.

Léo et Mikey étaient assis sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. La télé était allumée mais le volume était très faible car les deux tortues étaient absorbées par leur conversation.

« D'accord, parle moi du japon ! » fit le plus jeune avec excitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Léo en souriant.

« Tout ! » s'exclama Mikey « Cet endroit à l'air tellement cool ! Tu as grandi là-bas, c'est ça ? Ça veut dire que le japonais est ta langue maternelle ? »

« Oui, et oui, » répondit Léo avec un petit rire amusé, « nous sommes venu habiter ici quand j'avais 15 ans et je ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, tu as un anglais aussi parfait que le mien ! »

Léo détourna les yeux en riant doucement. Il se sentait un peu ridicule le moindre compliment de Mikey lui donnait envie de rougir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, mais ce sentiment était très agréable. Il ne se lassait pas de sa compagnie.

Bien que la distance entre eux était plus que respectable, Léo avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'odeur de Michelangelo. C'était une senteur de sucre et de bonbon, douce et piquante en même temps. Il caressa du bout des doigts son propre jean pour en retirer quelques plis en répondant doucement : « Merci... Ça me fait plaisir, j'ai eu tellement de mal à apprendre cette langue. »

« Hé, et si tu me parlais en japonais ? » demanda soudainement Mikey.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Ce que tu veux, vas-y, dis quelque chose ! »

Léo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de bafouiller la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en regardant Mikey : « Hum... A... Anata no me wa totemo kirei desu... »

 _ **[T... Tes yeux sont très beaux...]**_

La petite tortue le regardait en souriant, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus où scintillaient de petites touches de turquoise... Plus Léo passait du temps avec lui, et plus il remarquait des petits détails dans ces douces iris qui le faisaient complètement craquer.

« Le japonais est tellement joli ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Heu, je... » bafouilla Léo, soudainement embarrassé, « j'ai dit qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui ! »

Il rougissait. Il savait qu'il rougissait parce que Mikey riait avec ce rire qu'il avait quand il constatait que Léo était gêné, ce qui arrivait souvent. En tous cas en sa présence.

« Ok, j'ai une autre question à te poser ! »

C'était difficile de ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux, et Léo dut secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Vas-y. »

« Si vous avez grandi au japon, pourquoi vos prénoms ne sont pas japonais ? »

« En fait, c'est notre père adoptif, maître Splinter, qui nous as donné nos noms actuels et il est d'origine Italienne. »

« Oh, alors vous avez été adopté ? »

Léo hocha positivement la tête avant de se lever pour aller prendre un des cadres posés sur une étagère. Il le tendit à Mikey qui le prit dans ses mains en affichant une mine émerveillée.

Le cadre contenait une photo de Léo, Raphaël et celui qu'il supposait être leur père un homme-rat à la fourrure brune, vêtu d'un kimono pourpre.

« C'est notre père... » dit doucement Léo en se rasseyant à côté de la petite tortue.

Michelangelo passa doucement ses doigts sur la photographie. Elle devait dater de quelques années en arrière, car Léo y avait l'air franchement plus jeune. Il se tenait à la droite de son père adoptif et ne souriait pas vraiment. Il avait un air énigmatique et plutôt... Déterminé ?

Mikey était sur le point d'assaillir Léo de nouvelles questions lorsque le portable de celui-ci se mit à sonner. Le manager sortit son téléphone de sa poche et soupira.

« Encore le travail, » dit-il, « je les prends à côté, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Pas de problème, » fit Mikey en souriant alors que Léo s'éclipsait dans la pièce voisine.

Il regarda la photo pendant de longues secondes. Alors c'était lui maître Splinter... Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien...

Soupirant, Mikey se leva pour aller reposer la photo sur l'étagère et il aperçut un peu plus loin la silhouette de Raphaël dans la cuisine. Il entendit des bruits de casseroles s'entrechoquant, puis un grognement.

La voix de Léo lui parvint également et rien qu'à son ton professionnel, Mikey pouvait dire qu'il en avait probablement pour un moment, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas rester là sans rien faire et il se permit d'aller jusque dans la cuisine.

« Hey Nightwatcher ! Comment ça va ? »

Raphaël venait de mettre une casserole sur le feu et il souffla d'exaspération en entendant la voix de Mikey.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, » grogna-t-il.

« Mais j'adore ce nom, » répondit enfantinement Mikey, « hey, tu cuisines quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Léo va t'emmener au restaurant de toute façon, » dit Raph, visiblement pas très enclin à faire la conversation. Jusqu'à lors, toutes les personnes avec qui Léonardo été sorti – elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais quand même – lui avait semblé profiter de son frère et de leur richesse, aussi il fut assez surpris d'entendre Mikey lui répondre :

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être rester ici et cuisiner, pour une fois ! »

Raphaël regarda la petite tortue en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci sortait déjà des épices du placard et les disposait sur le plan de travail.

« Fais comme chez toi, surtout, » lança-t-il ironiquement.

Mikey ne se laissa pas le moins du monde déboussoler par l'attitude froide du pilote et garda le sourire, se faisant une place dans la cuisine.

« Tu allais faire des pâtes, hein ? Je vais t'aider ! Dis-moi ce que tu préfères bolognaise, carbonara, saumon ? Je peux tout faire ! »

Raph haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Léo, plutôt ? »

« Il est au téléphone, je pense qu'il en aura pour un moment, alors autant m'occuper, » répondit Mikey en haussant les épaules.

« Tu sais que tu peux continuer à peindre ma voiture, hein ? Tu n'es pas obligé de t'accaparer la cuisine. »

Michelangelo mit une casserole sur les feu et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir d'autres ingrédients, répondant distraitement au passage : « J'ai fini hier. Tu sais, la prochaine fois on devrait peindre ensemble, je suis sûre que ça pourrait être très amusant ! »

Raphaël soupira, agacé par l'attitude de Mikey qui faisait vraiment comme chez lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réparations qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'aller voir son 4x4 depuis plusieurs jours ça ne l'intéressait presque plus.

« Carbonara, ça te va ? »

Raph ne répondit même pas. Il allait quitter la pièce pour regagner sa chambre, résigné à manger plus tard, lorsque Mikey dit quelque chose qui l'interpella.

« Ce sont les préférées de Donnie. »

Donnie. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour capter l'attention du Nightwatcher qui revint immédiatement dans la cuisine et demanda : « Comment il va ? »

« Il travail beaucoup ces derniers temps, » répondit Mikey en commençant à couper certains ingrédients, « mais il va bien. J'ai invité Léo à venir chez nous la semaine prochaine, tu devrais venir aussi, comme ça tu pourra le voir ! »

Raphaël resta muet tandis que la jeune tortue se tournait momentanément vers lui pour lui offrir un joli sourire. Il hésita un moment, ne sachant pas s'il était préférable d'accepter ou de refuser l'invitation. Après tout, rien ne lui indiquait que Donatello avait envie de le revoir, lui... Mais la tentation était trop forte.

Il finit donc par hocher doucement la tête, tout de même un peu désarçonné. Mikey poussa un paquet de patte dans ses mains en lui disant qu'il pouvait les mettre dans l'eau et Raph finit par se résigner à faire la cuisine avec lui.

« Don sera content de te voir, » dit Michelangelo en lui passant quelques légumes pour qu'il les coupe.

Raphaël répondit entre ses lèvres, se concentrant pour couper les ingrédients correctement : « J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression... »

« Fais moi confiance, il sera content. »

« Il agit toujours comme si il ne voulait pas être en ma compagnie... »

« C'est de la timidité, rien de plus. Crois-moi, je connais bien mon Donatello et je peux dire quand il aime bien quelqu'un ou non. »

Raphaël sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Avec une once d'espoir dans la voix, il demanda : « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il lui faut du temps pour se laisser apprivoiser, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Tu l'as déjà partiellement séduis quand tu lui as proposé de faire de la mécanique avec toi. Il ne te manque pas grand chose pour gagner sa confiance maintenant. »

Raph resta immobile, sous le choc de cette nouvelle, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

« La prochaine fois que tu en as l'occasion, offre-lui du café, » ajouta Mikey, « ça marche tout le temps avec lui. »

Le pilote hocha simplement la tête, se demandant si il pouvait avoir confiance en les conseils de la petite tortue. En tous cas, ils ne les oublierait pas.

« Tu peux me passer le poivre, s'il te plaît ? »

Peut-être que finalement, ce « gamin » était plus agréable à vivre que ce que Raphaël s'était imaginé. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et lui tendit le poivrier.

* * *

« Donatello, tu as travaillé toute la journée, tu ne penses pas que c'est assez ? Sors de ta chambre maintenant ! »

Michelangelo se tenait debout devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, un balais à la main et un tablier blanc noué autour de la taille. L'appartement était parfaitement propre, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment, et pour cause il recevait des invités ce soir là.

« Je suis occupé, » répondit le génie depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Occupé à quoi ? Tu devrais être en train de te préparer, Léo sera là d'une minute à l'autre et... »

La voix de Mikey mourut dans sa gorge car dans le fond, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Même si Donnie connaissait Léo, il n'avait probablement pas envie d'être en leur compagnie.

Optant pour une tactique plus malicieuse, Mikey plissa les yeux et lança aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : « Donnie ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si t'es en train de te masturber, je te laisserai tranquille ! »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Donatello fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire et tu le sais très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il, les joues roses.

« Ah ! Enfin tu te décides à ouvrir cette fichue porte, » répondit Mikey en croisant les bras, ignorant la gêne de l'autre tortue, « je commençais à me dire que tu ne sortirais jamais de là ! Allez viens m'aider à mettre la table maintenant. »

« Mikey, » soupira Donnie, « ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider, mais vraiment, j'ai du travail. Et puis c'est ta soirée, je préfère vous laissez entre vous... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Donnie-boy, » répliqua Mikey, « Je ne vais pas te laisser vivre en ermite juste parce que j'ai invité quelqu'un à la maison. En plus, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie~... »

Les yeux rougeoyant de Donatello s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh non... T'as pas osé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Si, je l'ai fais. »

« Tu as invité Raphaël aussi ?! »

« Exact, alors si j'étais toi j'irais prendre une douche et je me changerais, histoire d'être présentable quand nos invités arriveront. »

Mikey lui offrit un grand sourire, mais Donnie grogna en retournant dans sa chambre prendre de nouveaux vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie le ramène inlassablement vers ce type ? Et pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose au fond de lui se réjouissait de sa venue ?!

Une fois propre, Donnie quitta la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, s'y laissant tomber comme un sac de patate et faisant au passage sursauter Klunk qui dormait là.

« J'ai commandé des pizzas, » fit Mikey en passant devant lui pour replacer des coussins sur un des fauteuils, « ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir. »

« Ils font venir un traiteur pour nous et toi tu leur proposes des pizzas ? » répondit Donatello en fronçant les sourcils.

Mikey haussa les épaules « Léo a dit que ça serait très bien, et puis tout le monde aime les pizzas. C'est pas comme si on pouvait se payer un traiteur, de toute façon. »

Don ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point là. Il tressaillit lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« Oh mon dieu, il est là, » s'exclama Mikey, « de quoi j'ai l'air ? J'ai l'air présentable ? Donnie est-ce que j'ai l'air présentable ?! »

« Tu es très bien, » soupira le dénommé, « va ouvrir. »

La petite tortue prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se dirigea vers la porte. Donatello resta assis sur le canapé et échangea un regard avec Klunk. Il se sentait tendu et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les voix de Mikey, Léo et Raph raisonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'il se saluait. Mikey avait un ton très enjoué, comme d'habitude. Léo était poli et Raph... Avait la même voix que d'habitude. Don n'aurait pas su la résumer.

Soupirant, il finit par se lever et se rendit près de la table dans la cuisine pour saluer les invités. Mikey passa devant lui avec un bouquet de fleur dans les mains et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, elles sont magnifiques ! » s'exclama-t-il en cherchant un vase pour les y déposer.

« Ça me fait plaisir, » répondit Léo avant de poliment saluer Donatello. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui rendre son salut. Il regarda furtivement Raphaël mais n'osa pas attarder son regard sur le pilote.

« Faites comme chez vous, » lança Mikey en déposant le vase sur la table, « c'est un peu petit, mais c'est notre maison ! »

La visite du lieu fut vite faite, l'appartement ne comptant que deux chambres, une grande pièce pour le salon et la cuisine, un couloir et la salle de bain. Léonardo commenta en disant que l'endroit était très chaleureux.

Donatello resta en retrait et ne parla pas beaucoup pendant que Léo et Mikey échangeaient comme à leur habitude. Il vit du coin de l'œil le chat de son frère trottiner vers Raphaël.

« Bonjour le chat, » fit le pilote lorsque le petit animal vint se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant.

« Oh, elle s'appelle Klunk, » lança Mikey avec entrain.

« Klunk... ? » répéta Raphaël un peu perplexe.

Mais Michelangelo s'était déjà retourné vers Léo et ne lui prêtait plus attention. Raph baissa les yeux vers la petite boule de poile qui se blottissait contre lui, puis il releva doucement son regard ambré vers Donatello.

« C'est super bizarre comme nom. »

Donnie senti le coin de ses lèvres se recourber. « Je sais, » souffla-t-il en souriant doucement. C'était effectivement un drôle de nom, mais en même temps, c'était de Mikey dont il s'agissait.

Le génie détourna doucement les yeux et ravala sa salive. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir l'odeur musquée du Nightwatcher comme si il se tenait tout prêt de lui et cela faisait s'agiter quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

Le côté pratique avec Léo et Mikey, c'était qu'à eux deux, ils parlaient pour quatre. Donatello n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que de manger. Il écouta distraitement la conversation pendant qu'il grignotait sa nourriture.

Mikey parla de ses études avant que la discussion ne dérive sur la saison des Formule 1 qui arrivait à grands pas. Raph et Mikey échangèrent sur les autres concurrents que Donnie ne connaissait pas et il se promit de faire quelques recherches plus tard pour être au point. Après tout, si il était encore amené à fréquenter cet univers – et ça allait sûrement être le cas, autant être lucide – il pouvait au moins faire l'effort d'en apprendre les règles.

Une fois le repas terminé, Michelangelo proposa joyeusement de regarder un film.

« T'as l'air d'être le genre de mec à aimer les dessins-animés, » commenta Raph en s'adressant au plus jeune, « j'espère que tu vas pas nous faire voir un truc du style la Reine des Neiges. »

Mikey secoua les épaules en murmurant ironiquement : « hahaha, très drôle, » après quoi il ajouta un peu plus fort : « Moi je suis partant pour un bon vieux film d'horreur, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Donatello s'assit sur le bord du canapé, chassant au passage Klunk qui prenait trop de place pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir là.

« Hors de question, » dit-il fermement.

Il frémit lorsque Raph se laissa tomber juste à ses côtés, se serrant contre lui afin que les deux autres tortues aient de la place.

« Quoi, tu as peur, Donnie-boy ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Donatello se raidit. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Raphaël à plein poumon et il y avait quelque chose de très perturbant à cela.

« N... Non, » s'offusqua-t-il, « c'est juste que c'est moi qui partage l'appartement avec Mikey et je tiens pas à le retrouver dans mon lit après qu'il ait fais un cauchemar... »

Léo se tourna vers Mikey avec une mine amusée, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne souriait pas. D'habitude, il prenait avec humour tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais son regard turquoise avait l'air agacé par la remarque de Donatello.

« Hé ! C'est arrivé une fois, une seule fois ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Mikey, ça arrive à chaque fois que tu regardes un film d'horreur, » rétorqua Donatello avec un air blasé.

« De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment envie de regarder ce genre de film. Ça vous dit quelque chose de romantique ? Pourquoi pas une histoire d'amour comme, je ne sais pas, Le Titanic par exemple ? » proposa Léo.

« Léo, t'es sérieux ? » souffla Raphaël en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce film fait pleurer Donnie à chaque fois qu'il le regarde ! » s'exclama soudainement le benjamin, ce qui fit instantanément rougir le génie.

« Mikey ! »

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Donatello ressentit le besoin urgent de se justifier. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retourna vivement vers Raph et s'exclama : « Je ne pleure pas, je suis ému, c'est pas pareil ! »

« L'écoute pas ! Il pleure comme une madeleine ! » insista Mikey.

Donatello contracta ses épaules et ses poings en soufflant de colère.

« Michelangelo ! »

Le dénommé tira la langue enfantinement et Raphaël, trouvant que l'ambiance commençait à être tendue, se leva et annonça : « Bon, si personne n'arrive à se mettre d'accord, nous on va aller faire un tour. »

Donnie desserra soudainement les poings et leva les yeux vers Raph.

« Comment ça, _nous_? »

« J'ai comme la sensation que t'as besoin de prendre l'air. Prend ta veste, on y va. »

« Quoi ? Mais-... »

Il cessa de parler lorsque Raphaël se pencha vers lui et attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à se lever. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'électrisa à tel point que Don en resta muet pendant quelques secondes.

« Voilà, c'est ça, » dit Mikey en saisissant le télécommande de la télé, « vous n'avez qu'à aller à votre rendez-vous et nous laisser tous les deux. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux, si choqué par le mot qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il en oublia de s'énerver contre les manières de Raph. Rendez-vous. Comment ça, rendez-vous ?!

« C'est pas du tout un rendez-vous ! » s'insurgea-t-il en secouant les mains.

« Ramène-le avant deux heures du matin, » ordonna Mikey à Raphaël en l'ignorant complètement.

« Sans problèmes. »

« Hé, arrêtez ça tout de suite, je ne suis pas-... »

« Amusez-vous bien à votre rendez-vous, » le coupa Michelangelo, « et surtout ne faites pas trop de bêtises. »

Donatello avait les joues toutes roses et fulminait presque sur place. Comment Mikey osait lui faire un coup pareil !

Raphaël enfila sa veste et tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers Donnie. Léo et son regard de spectateur, Mikey et son regard moqueur, même Klunk avec ses curieux yeux de chats... Et enfin le Nightwatcher aux indéfinissables iris dorées... Si bien que Don finit par s'avouer vaincu.

Il rejoignit Raphaël dans le couloir et saisit sa veste mauve avant de se résigner à sortir en sa compagnie.

La porte se ferma derrière eux et Mikey vint s'asseoir à côté de Léo en soupirant. Il alluma enfin la télévision et se colla contre l'autre tortue en murmurant : « Don est tellement enfantin quand il veut ! »

Léo profita de l'occasion pour passer son bras derrière les épaules de Mikey.

« Tu n'es pas inquiet que Donatello soit fâché après toi ? » demanda-t-il un peu nerveusement. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un échange aussi houleux entre eux. Ce n'était rien comparé à ses propres disputes avec Raph, mais quand même...

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi je devrais l'être ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air en colère... »

« Oh... Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas encore très bien ! Donnie n'était pas vraiment fâché, juste un peu agacé. Il aura déjà oublié tout à l'heure. »

Léo regarda distraitement Mikey sélectionner le film qu'il avait proposé un peu plus tôt et se repositionna un peu nerveusement.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il encore. « Quand je me dispute avec Raphaël, en général on ne se parle plus pendant des heures... Quand ce n'est pas des jours. »

Le corps de Mike vibra contre le sien alors que la jeune tortue gloussait, ayant déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez tous les deux un fort tempérament... Ça vous arrive souvent ? »

« Au moins une fois par jour, je dirais, » répondit Léo.

« Tous ça ? »

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est comme ça entre frères. »

« Moi et Donatello, on ne se dispute presque jamais. »

« Si j'étais toi, je me préparerai quand même à ce qu'il me fasse la tête. C'est quand même après ce que tu as dit que Raphaël en a profité pour le forcer à sortir avec lui. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, Donatello est vraiment très timide, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire... »

Mikey lança finalement le film et se repositionna pour se blottir un peu plus contre Léo.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, » dit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran, « il est comme ça seulement avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Il lui faut du temps avant de vraiment se laisser aller avec quelqu'un mais il sait gérer son anxiété. Et il ne reste jamais en colère après moi. »

Léo ravala doucement sa salive. Il rougissait et n'osait plus bouger avec Mikey ainsi lové contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu d'interaction aussi intime depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais il se permit de caresser doucement l'épaule de la petite tortue du bout des doigts.

« Vous vous entendez vraiment bien, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est mon Donnie-boy, » répondit simplement Mikey avant de finalement se taire pour laisser place au film.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, » statua Donatello en croisant les bras juste après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement.

« Comme tu veux, » répondit Raphaël en souriant, « n'empêche que je t'emmène quelque part ce soir. »

Il sortit un trousseau de sa poche sur lequel se baladaient au moins une quinzaine de clés différentes. Donnie secoua la tête.

« Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tous ça ? »

Raphaël passa devant lui et commença à descendre les escaliers en lançant : « Oh si, tu peux dire tous les mots que tu veux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce soir, tu viens avec moi. »

« C'est du kidnapping, » maugréa Donnie en se résignant à suivre la tortue couleur émeraude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussé et quittèrent l'immeuble, Raphaël se dirigea vers une voiture bleue toute simple qu'il ouvrit avant de regarder vers le génie avec un air tout fier.

« Tu la reconnais ? » demanda-t-il « C'est l'une de celle qu'on a réparé tous les deux ! »

Don laissa ses yeux glisser sur la voiture, reconnaissant le modèle. Il acquiesça en s'approchant du véhicule.

« Elle a l'air neuve, » dit-il doucement, « tu l'as repeinte ? »

« Oui, et attends un peu de voir comment elle roule ! »

Raph s'assit dans la voiture à la place du conducteur et une fois de plus, Donatello prit sur lui pour le suivre. Il tâcha de réprimer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait en attachant sa ceinture.

« Je peux savoir où on va au moins ? »

« Hein hein, c'est une surprise, » répondit Raphaël en secouant la tête.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, » rétorqua Donnie en croisant les bras, « dis-moi où on va. »

« Relax Donnie-boy, tu vas aimer l'endroit où je t'emmène. Détends-toi et profite de la ballade. »

Il tourna la clé et démarra la voiture, ce qui força la tortue couleur olive à mettre sa ceinture. Il regarda avec un air embêté l'immeuble duquel il venait juste de sortir et qu'il aurait voulu ne pas quitter ce soir-là.

« Comment tu peux savoir si je vais aimer ça ou pas ? » murmura-t-il avec agacement.

« Parce que je serai là, » répondit le Nigthwatcher avec un air légèrement arrogant, « et comment passer un mauvais moment en ma compagnie ? »

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel. La voiture quittait le parking et il se sentait nerveux. Sa jambe droite tremblait nerveusement contre le sol du véhicule.

 _« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. »_ pensa-t-il en essayant de se calmer un peu.

Il tourna furtivement la tête vers le conducteur qui avait le regard concentré sur la route.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement passer du temps avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il en triturant le bas de son chandail.

« Ça parait évident, non ? Je te trouve très intéressant et j'ai envie de mieux te connaître. »

Donatello secoua encore la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais... Je n'ai rien d'intéressant. »

« Tu veux rire ?! » s'exclama le pilote « J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. Tu es intelligent, mignon, tu aimes la mécanique et tu as un sens de l'humour sarcastique qui me plaît vraiment beaucoup alors si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer entre mes doigts... »

Plus il parlait et plus Donnie s'enfonçait dans son siège, embarrassé par tous ce qu'on lui disait.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est vraiment gênant, » dit-il en tournant la tête vers sa gauche pour ne pas voir Raphaël.

« Quoi ? Mais non, je suis sérieux. »

Donatello resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas les compliments, ils sonnaient toujours faux et il avait l'impression de ne pas les mériter.

« Tu me crois pas ? » Demanda Raph après quelques secondes.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la route, mais ça ne l'empêchait nullement de ressentir la gêne de l'autre tortue.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Donnie se racla la gorge et bafouilla : « Écoute, je... Tu te trompes, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai aucunes des qualités que tu as listé... Crois-moi, il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet et... Tu ne veux pas les connaître. »

Raphaël ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa passer un petit silence après lequel il sourit avec amusement.

« Tu sais que tu ne fais que me rendre encore plus curieux en me disant ça, pas vrai ? »

Donatello soupira et se tassa encore dans son siège. Il aurait préféré être ailleurs, mais il était là, dans cette voiture qu'il avait aidé à réparer, complètement submergé par l'odeur de ce célèbre pilote de formule 1 dont il ignorait tout à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

« Tu es beaucoup plus intéressant que tu ne le crois, Donnie-boy, » ajouta Raphaël, « j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi. »

Une fois de plus, le dénommé resta silencieux et le reste du chemin se fit sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le pilote ne lance finalement : « On est arrivé. »

Donatello sortit de la voiture mais il ne savait pas du tout où il était. La nuit étant tombée depuis un long moment, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Il laissa sa veste dans la voiture et regarda Raphaël se diriger vers un petit boîtier qu'il manipula jusqu'à ce que des lumières s'allument en face d'eux.

Les lampes révélèrent un grand portail que Raph ouvrit pour laisser Donnie passer devant lui.

« C'est le jardin de mon père, » expliqua-t-il, « je t'ai déjà dit qu'il aimait jardiner ? Quand il a un peu de temps libre entre ses déplacements au Japon, il aime venir ici pour méditer. »

Donatello suivit le petit chemin de pierre et se retrouva rapidement submergé par de grandes tiges de bambous et de nombreuses plantes asiatiques. Il fit le tour du lieu avec curiosité, restant silencieux pour ne pas admettre qu'effectivement, cette surprise ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Une brise souffla dans la petite coure, secouant les feuilles des arbres et les plantes.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » Demanda Raphaël.

« Non, je n'ai jamais froid, » répondit Donnie sans le regarder.

« Alors je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'un café... ? »

Don cessa immédiatement de contempler la végétation et il se tourna vers Raph, ne pouvant retenir les mots qui dévalèrent sa bouche : « Si ! J'adore le café. »

« Ça tombe bien, il y a de quoi en faire dans la véranda, suis moi, » lança Raphaël en souriant.

Il alluma d'autres lumières et ouvrit la porte d'une petite maison en verre dans laquelle se trouvait une cuisine ainsi qu'un petit salon de jardin. Donatello prit place sur le canapé tandis que Raphaël entreprit de faire le café. Tout en mettant les capsules dans la machine, il tenta de faire la conversation « Mikey avait l'air de te taper sur les nerfs donc je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de respirer un peu. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère agaçant-... »

« Mikey n'est pas mon frère, » le coupa soudainement Donnie.

Raphaël se retourna vers lui, un peu perplexe.

« … Quoi ? »

« Tu voulais savoir des choses sur moi alors en voilà une Mikey n'est pas mon frère. On a pas le même nom de famille, ni les mêmes parents. On s'est rencontré quand on était tout petits et on est vite devenu tellement proche que tous le monde a toujours assumé qu'on était frère, donc c'est ce qu'on dit aux gens depuis des années... »

Donatello cessa de parler. Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée de raconter quelque chose de personnel à Raph. Après tout, il était dans le jardin de son père et il lui offrait du café, mais... Il avait l'impression que lui dire ça été un peu ridicule.

« Désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça... »

« Ça explique des choses, » répondit Raphaël.

« Ah bon... ? »

Il lui tendit sa tasse de café et s'assit à ses côtés tout en commençant à boire sa propre tasse.

« Ouais, je veux dire, vous êtes très diffèrent tous les deux. »

Donatello acquiesça doucement avant de prendre une gorgée du doux nectar qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il n y avait rien au monde qu'il aimait plus que le café.

« Je t'ai dis quelque chose sur moi alors... À ton tour, » dit-il avec un brin d'hésitation.

Raphaël la regarda en souriant, un sourcil arqué.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu deviens curieux maintenant ? »

« Avec nos frères qui se jettent l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, on va sûrement être amené à se fréquenter assez souvent alors je me dis que finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal de commencer à faire connaissance... » se justifia le génie en tâchant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui.

« Pas faux. Dans ce cas, demande moi ce que tu veux savoir, Donnie-boy. »

La petite tortue reprit une gorgée de café puis posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête : « Ton métier dans la vie, c'est basiquement de faire des courses de voitures, c'est ça ? »

« C'est grossièrement résumé, mais en gros ouais. »

« Comment tu en es venu à faire ça ? »

Raphaël déposa sa tasse sur la petite table en verre en face de lui et scruta le jardin de ses yeux ambrés, cherchant par où commencer.

« J'ai grandis au japon, quand on est arrivé ici avec Léo et mon père, j'avais 13 ans et j'étais un sale gosse intenable. Mon père m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire pour évacuer mon trop plein d'énergie et j'ai répondu que je voulais faire du karting. C'est là que tout à commencé. Je passais tous mon temps libre à en faire, et de fil en aiguille j'ai participé à des compétitions, j'ai gagné des prix et j'ai monté les échelons jusqu'au formule 1. »

Donatello l'écouta attentivement, tenant sa tasse appuyée contre son menton. Ses grands yeux rouges clignaient de temps en temps, alors qu'il observait Raphaël scrupuleusement pendant qu'il racontait son histoire.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que c'était un passe-temps à la base ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je pensais que les participants de ce genre d'événements payaient pour obtenir leur place... »

« Il y en a qui payent. Pas moi. »

Raphaël se tourna à nouveau vers lui et Donatello baissa les yeux en buvant à nouveau son café.

« À mon tour, Donnie-boy ! Raconte-moi ta vie, comment tu en es arrivé à faire ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, tu veux dire mon boulot ? Rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment, j'ai été à la fac et je me suis fais repérer par mon employeur quand j'étais là-bas. »

Il reposa lui aussi la tasse à présent vide sur la table basse et se mit à triturer un peu nerveusement l'une de ses manches.

« Tu étais à la fac ? Tu étudiais quoi ? »

« Les mathématiques et l'informatique, » répondit Donnie en haussant les épaules, « rien de passionnant. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi d'étudier la mécanique ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit la petite tortue en haussant les épaules, « j'étais un peu perdu à l'époque. J'aurais voulu étudier la médecine aussi, mais c'est tombé sur ça... »

Il osa lever son visage vers Raphaël et laissa ses yeux se fixer dans les siens, se décidant finalement à poser une question qui le démangeait : « Tu m'as dit comment tu es devenu pilote... Mais pour les demolitions derby, comment tu es tombé là-dedans ? »

« La faute à mon pote Casey, » répondit Raph avec un certain amusement dans la voix, « il aime les sensations fortes et il m'a entraîné là-dedans. C'est un super défouloir, ça m'aide à déstresser et à me détendre. »

« J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre, » lâcha Don en fronçant les sourcils, mais sa remarque fut ignorée car Raph se sentait d'humeur trop curieuse.

« Tu as grandi en Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est ça ? Comment était ta famille ? »

Donnie se figea et lança fermement : « Oh non, je ne répondrai pas à cette question. »

« Hé ! Tu ne respectes pas les règles ! J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, moi, » fit le Nightwatcher avec un ton faussement offusqué.

« Je réponds si je veux, » statua Donnie, « déjà que je ne suis même pas là de mon plein gré... »

« D'accord, d'accord. Une autre question alors comment tu as perdu ta dents ? »

Donatello porta instinctivement sa main à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Raphaël lu faisait une remarque sur sa dent manquante... Il ne la regardait quand même pas tant que ça, si … ?

« Ça s'appelle un diastème, » expliqua-t-il avec un ton très scientifique et sûr de lui, « c'est un écartement particulièrement important des dents. Quand j'ai perdu mes dents de laits, elles ont simplement repoussées comme ça. L'espace est resté incombé. »

« À d'autres, Donnie-boy, » insista le pilote, « je suis sûr que tu l'as perdue ! »

Donatello maintint sa version des faits avec un certain sang-froid : « Mais non, je n'ai rien perdu, je n'en ai juste jamais eut. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pris pas mal de coups sur la mâchoire dans ma vie, et pas des petits, mais jamais rien d'assez fort pour me faire tomber une dent. »

« Raphaël, arrête d'insister. Je n'ai pas perdu de dents. »

« Ça a dû être un sacré coup ! J'me demande quelle genre de chose pourrait avoir assez de force pour-... »

« Écoute, Raph, » lança Donnie dont la patience commençait à s'effriter, « on a qu'à faire un deal. Je te dirai comment j'ai perdu ma dent quand tu me dira comment tu as eu cette cicatrice. »

Raphaël fronça les sourcils.

« Ma... ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que le T-shirt noir qu'il portait avait glissé sur sa peau et laissait apparaître une petite partie de son plastron une partie fissurée qui se transformait en cicatrice sur une partie de son épaule.

Donatello était observateur !

Raphaël afficha alors un grand sourire, la petite tortue venant de confirmer ce qu'il pensait : « Donc tu l'as bien perdue ! »

* * *

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Et sur ceux, je m'éclipse pour écrire la suiiiite ! Paix, amour et yaoi mes petits lecteurs !


	6. Chapter 6

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Hello les gens :D ! Je crois que j'ai jamais posté aussi vite sur cette histoire... Mais quel miracle dîtes-moi ! On remercie les vacances !

Ce chapitre contient un flash-back qui sera en italique, juste histoire d'être claire x') Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire mais croyez-moi, le prochain va être encore plus passionnant X'D Sur ceux je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez (si vous en avez envie bien sûre)

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **ODESZA - Bloom**

 **Jaymes Young - I'll Be Good**

 **Portico Quartet - Window Seat**

* * *

Raph eut un léger rire et il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque en se reposant contre le canapé.

« Je crois que je commence à te connaître, » statua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Donatello souffla doucement, réprimant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu aimes le café et la mécanique, et tu es un génie. Tu as un joli cul mais il ne vaut mieux pas avoir des problèmes avec toi parce que tu bouges super vite et je suis sûr que tu pourrais casser la figure à n'importe qui. »

« J'ai un... » commença Donnie avant de rougir en fronçant les sourcils. Raph pouffa de rire et Donatello lui aurait bien envoyé un objet sur la figure si il en avait eu un sous la main. « D'accord, ce genre de réflexions, tu peux les garder pour toi, tu sais, » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la vérité, » répliqua Raph en haussant les épaules avec une petite mine fière qui fit cette fois-ci vraiment lever les yeux au ciel à Donnie.

« Oh arrête, je parie que tu dis ça à tous le monde. »

« Nope. Je ne complimente que ceux qui le méritent, chaton. »

Donatello frémit en reconnaissant le surnom que le Nightwatcher lui avait déjà attribué une fois auparavant.

« Tu remets ça, » soupira-t-il, « ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon. »

« Je suis une tortue mutante, » répondit Donnie en se repositionnant un peu sur le canapé, « pas un félidé recouvert de poil et se déplaçant à quatre pattes. Donc tu es prié de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Chaton, c'est toujours mieux que Klunk, » statua Raphaël avec un sourire moqueur.

Donatello ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il commençait à trouver un certain charme à l'attitude de la tortue aux yeux dorés. Il avait un côté vantard, sûr de lui, quelque chose du bad-boy dont toutes les filles raffolent... Et il fallait admettre que c'était craquant. Cependant il était hors de question qu'il lui cède pour si peu.

« Mikey donne des noms bizarres aux animaux, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, « mais tu essayes de détourner la conversation, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as eu ta cicatrice. »

Le sourire de Raphaël se dissipa un peu alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer le jardin de son père à travers la baie vitrée.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire très amusante, Donnie-boy, » murmura-t-il.

Don cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la tasse de café vide devant lui. « Si tu ne veux pas en parler, à toi de voir, » dit-il doucement en espérant ne pas s'être montré impoli à cause de sa curiosité.

« Je te la raconterai un jour, si tu es sage, » dit finalement Raph en se tournant vers lui, retrouvant son sourire en coin.

Donatello le scruta un instant de ses orbes couleur sang. Éclairé par la lumière jaune des lampadaires et des lucioles du jardin, Raphaël lui semblait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il se mordilla les lèvres, se sentant d'humeur plus aventureuse et plus curieuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Mikey m'a dit que toi et Léo avaient été adoptés. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes vrais parents ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il avait tapé juste.

« Comment... Comment tu as deviné ? »

« Simple esprit de déduction, » répondit Donatello. « Le plastron est fêlé, ce qui veut dire que la blessure devait être très profonde, mais les marques de la cicatrice sur ton épaule montrent que tu n'as pas eu besoin de points de sutures et que ton corps à bien encaissé le coup, ce qui veut forcément dire que ça t'est arrivé lorsque tu étais jeune. Probablement enfant. Mikey a dit que Léo a été adopté quand il avait 7 ans, ce qui veut dire que toi tu en avais 5, et ça colle avec mes observations. »

Raph continua de le fixer avec un air étonné avant de s'humecter les lèvres en bafouillant « Tu es... Bluffant. »

Donnie secoua négativement la tête en affichant un petit sourire. « Je suis simplement observateur. J'ai vu juste ? »

Raph hocha doucement la tête et passa instinctivement les doigts sur sa poitrine, dévoilant un peu plus la partie meurtrie de son corps. Il n'avait jamais raconté la vraie histoire de cette cicatrice à qui que ce soit. Il inventer une nouvelle version des faits à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas prévus de dévoiler cette histoire à Donatello si tôt, mais à présent, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher très longtemps.

Le petit génie avait l'air d'avoir une sens de l'observation très affiné. Raphaël aimait ça. Ça méritait au moins qu'il lui raconte une partie de l'histoire.

« Moi et Léo sommes nés dans un petit village reculé au japon qui était surtout composé par des mutants qui étés rejetés de la société, » expliqua-t-il. « Enfin, je dis un "village", mais le terme approprié serait plutôt "dépotoir", si tu veux mon avis. C'est là que ça m'est arrivé. »

« Il t'est arrivé quoi exactement ? » demanda la tortue couleur olive.

« Donnie, vraiment, c'est triste comme histoire, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance. »

Mais Donatello ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Son regard n'avait pas lâché la cicatrice de Raphaël depuis plusieurs longues secondes, et il affichait un air très concentré que le Nightwatcher ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Il frémit lorsque Don s'approcha de lui, le museau à quelques centimètres à peine de sa poitrine, observant avec curiosité la fêlure sur son plastron. Habituellement, Raphaël avait horreur qu'on la regarde d'aussi prés, mais pour Donnie il était prêt à faire une exception.

Surtout si ça pouvait lui permettre de se retrouver aussi proche de lui.

« Notre plastron est extrêmement solide, » murmura le génie, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, « il faudrait quelque chose qui dégage une force incroyable pour provoquer une telle entaille, je me demande vraiment... »

Il cessa de parler car son téléphone venait de vibrer.

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive en voyant Donatello s'éloigner de lui pour prendre son téléphone portable.

* * *

Léo s'étira en gémissant alors que le générique de fin défilait à présent sur l'écran de la télévision. Il baissa timidement les yeux vers Mikey qui était appuyé contre sa poitrine et qui avait sorti son téléphone portable pour envoyer un sms à Donatello.

« Apparemment, Raph a emmené Don dans le jardin de votre père, » commenta- distraitement la jeune tortue en tapant sa réponse.

« Il a fait ça ? » murmura Léo. « Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas, je crois qu'il a toujours aimé cet endroit. »

« Pour un premier rendez-vous, il aurait pu l'emmener dans un bar, ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi que, je ne pense pas que ça aurait plu à Don... »

Mikey se redressa un peu sur le canapé, décollant son corps de celui de Léo. Il ferma son téléphone puis saisit la télécommande pour éteindre la télé et s'étira également.

« Il est tard, » murmura Léo, « tu as cours demain, pas vrai ? Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter plus longtemps... »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, » répondit Mikey en souriant, « tu peux rester encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que Donnie revienne. Ils ne devraient pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

Mikey se pencha vers Léo et le toisa de son regard bleu étoilé. La proximité de leurs corps faisaient toujours tressaillir le manager. Il savait qu'il rougissait et faisait son maximum pour garder son sang-froid.

« Je suppose que je peux rester un peu plus longtemps... » céda-t-il, puisqu'au fond, il en mourrait d'envie.

« J'en serais ravis, » répondit le plus jeune avec un brin de malice dans la voix, « j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi. »

Léo ravala doucement sa salive, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Mikey.

Il étaient proches. Très proches. Mikey avait éteins la télévision et ils étaient seulement éclairés par la lumières des lampadaires de la rue qui leur arrivait à travers la fenêtre.

Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais aucuns mots ne voulaient franchir ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder Mikey, fasciné par les nuances turquoises qui se dessinaient dans ses yeux. Le cœur de Léo battait fort. Le contact de Mike blotti contre lui était terriblement agréable. Le simple fait de voir la petite tortue provoquait en lui une avalanche de sentiments. Mikey l'amusait, le faisait sourire, il était spontané, drôle, talentueux et surtout il lui redonnait confiance en lui.

Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Léo eut très envie de se mordiller les lèvres. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour passer à l'étape supérieur. Il retint son souffle et se pencha doucement vers Mikey pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Il ferma les yeux, les joues roses et la poitrine en feu. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles avant, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de nervosité et de timidité.

Michelangelo ferma les yeux durant le baiser, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Léo pendant quelques secondes. Le contact était doux, tendre, exactement à l'image de Léo.

Lorsque celui-ci se recula, il était presque sur le point de s'excuser d'avoir été aussi entreprenant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mikey se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le renversant contre le canapé et se plaçant au-dessus de lui avec fougue.

Léonardo écarquilla les yeux. Il fut dans un premier temps surpris et chercha à ralentir l'action, mais petit à petit, la sensation de la langue de Mikey contre ses lèvres, de son museau contre le sien et de son corps qui ondulait doucement sur lui lui firent simplement perdre la raison.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Mikey le guider dans ce baiser qui était beaucoup plus fougueux et sauvage que le précèdent.

Léo n'avait jamais été très porté sur le sexe. À chaque fois qu'il était sorti avec une fille, le passage dans la chambre à coucher était toujours un moment très embarrassant pour lui c'était le moment où il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire, comment, quand... Il était habituellement perdu, et il préférait encore se faire plaisir seul plutôt que d'avoir des interactions physiques avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve collé contre Michelangelo, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Mikey était flamboyant, il était parfait. Il le voulait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se voyaient, et ils échangeaient à peine leur premier baiser, mais ce fut à ce moment précis que Léo se rendit compte à quel point il désirait Mikey. Et il s'en rendait compte principalement à cause de l'étrange chaleur qui se diffusait dans son bas-ventre.

Il essaya de se calmer, mais c'était trop tard, le désir était là. Son instinct le poussa à se redresser et il inversa leur position, explorant la bouche du plus jeune avec verve. Mikey gémit entre ses lèvres, passant ses mains sur les épaules et la nuque de Léo. Sa langue était douce, chaude, tellement agréable contre la sienne.

« Mikey... » souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un aussi ardemment. Lorsqu'il était avec sa précédente petite amie, il lui était arrivé d'avoir des rapports très sauvages avec elles, mais ils s'embrassaient peu et ça n'avait jamais été aussi... Intense.

Il sentait le corps de Mikey vibrer contre le sien, ses gémissements caressant sa gorge. Les mains de Léo se baladaient librement sous son T-shirt, appuyant contre son plastron comme s'il avait voulu le maintenir en place contre le canapé.

Mikey aimait ça. Léo était à la fois tendre et sauvage, à la fois délicat et passionné. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui comment ne pas avoir envie de voir ce que cela donnerait dans la chambre à coucher ?

* * *

« Mikey et Léo viennent de finir leur film, » commenta Donnie en refermant son téléphone. « Je devrais rentrer. J'ai encore du travail à faire ce soir. »

Raphaël hocha doucement la tête. Pour un premier rendez-vous (même si ce n'était pas supposé en être un) c'était déjà pas mal !

« Pas de problème, je te ramène, » dit-il en souriant.

Il ne faisait nul doute que séduire Donatello allait lui prendre du temps. Il n'était pas très connu pour faire preuve de patience, mais quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose, Raphaël savait attendre.

C'est pourquoi il ne tenta rien de plus ce soir là. Il n'allait pas embrasser Donnie, ni même lui prendre la main. Bien qu'il en avait vraiment, vraiment très envie. C'était déjà un exploit que Donnie accepte de passer du temps en sa compagnie sans être tendu comme la corde d'un arc, alors il n'allait pas pousser sa chance plus loin pour le moment.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et firent la route en discutant de tout et de rien. Donatello semblait détendu. Il devait admettre que ça lui avait fais du bien de prendre l'air, finalement.

« Cette voiture roule vraiment bien, le moteur ne fait pas un bruit, » commenta-t-il sur le chemin du retour. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec celle-ci. »

« C'est surtout grâce à toi, je n'aurais rien pu faire tout seul. »

« Ce serait bien si ma voiture pouvait être aussi silencieuse, » ajouta distraitement Donnie en regardant la ville défiler sous ses yeux.

Raphaël arriva finalement sur le parking devant l'immeuble des deux tortues et gara la voiture avec un petit pincement au cœur. C'était déjà la fin de la soirée.

Il quitta le véhicule et raccompagna Don jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, la petite tortue lui ayant dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il monte avec lui. Et dans le fond, ça arrangeait assez Raph qui n'avait pas très envie de voir ni Mikey ni Léo, encore moins si ils se faisaient des mamours.

Juste avant de définitivement devoir dire au revoir à sa tortue préférée, Raphaël se racla nerveusement la gorge et lança un peu maladroitement : « Tu sais... Les qualifications commencent bientôt... Pour la saison des Grands Prix de Formule 1, je veux dire... »

Donatello releva le museau vers lui, constatant que le pilote rougissait légèrement.

« Tu viendra ? » finit-il par lâcher en un souffle. « Je veux dire, c'est un événement que j'apprécie vraiment, plus que les demolition derby ou quoi que ce soit, et on pourra parler mécanique et tout... »

Donatello ravala difficilement sa salive. L'embarra du pauvre Nightwatcher avait quelque chose de touchant – enfin, si ce n'était pas du cinéma, car il n'était pas sûr que ça n'en soit pas – mais il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire oui. C'était un événement hyper médiatisé et il y aurait sûrement tout un tas de monde, précisément ce dont il avait horreur.

« Si j'ai pas trop de travail, je viendrai, » murmura-t-il en hochant doucement la tête.

Raphaël sourit un peu et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

« J'ai passé une super soirée. On devrait remettre ça un de ces quatre, » dit-il en souriant.

Donnie acquiesça, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, puis il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il avait posé la main sur la clenche, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement se retourner vers Raphaël qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux sans oser demander ce qui n'allait pas car Don avait l'air en plein débat interne. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, la tortue couleur olive soupira et sortit un stylo de la poche de son jean. Il en avait toujours un sur lui parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on va avoir besoin de noter quelque chose, malheureusement il avait oublié son carnet de note chez lui.

Donnie décida donc d'improviser.

Il attrapa le poignet de Raphaël sans rien dire et commença à écrire sur son bras avec une expression neutre sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Raph.

Il sentait la pointe du stylo rouler sur sa peau couleur émeraude, mais il se laissa faire. Lorsque Donatello le lâcha et rangea son stylo dans sa poche, Raph eut la surprise de voir un numéro de téléphone écris sur son bras.

« C'est mon numéro privé, » murmura Donnie en détournant les yeux. « Comme ça tu n'aura pas besoin de passer par Mikey et Léo pour me contacter... »

Donner son numéro à quelqu'un était quelque chose que Donatello n'avait jamais fais avant. Tous les contacts de son téléphone étaient purement professionnels, à la seule exception de Mikey. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, et ajouta : « Ne va pas te faire d'idées, je te le donne seulement pour des raisons pratiques. »

Raphaël sourit en secouant la tête avec un air amusé.

« Je sais. »

Donnie ravala sa salive et se tourna pour partir pour de bon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il lança : « Bonne soirée, Nightwatcher. »

« Bye bye, chaton. »

La porte se ferma sur cette voix malicieuse l'appelant encore une fois « chaton » et Don ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Mais le coin de ses lèvres trahissait également son amusement.

* * *

Dire qu'ils avaient attendu plus de quatre semaines pour échanger leur premier baiser et qu'ils en étaient déjà à coucher ensemble. Mikey sentait l'excitation monter en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait mis du temps à venir... Mais qu'ils allaient tout rattraper en une soirée !

Après des semaines de flirt, de rendez-vous timide, d'effleurements et regards, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Lui qui était le genre de personne toujours impulsive, impatiente, prête à coucher dès le premier rendez-vous... Toute cette attente arrivant enfin à son terme le soulageait presque.

C'est pourquoi il souffla d'agacement lorsque Léo se redressa et prononça précisément les mots qu'il ne voulait _pas_ entendre : « Mikey attend... On devrait arrêter là, Donatello va bientôt rentrer... »

« Je m'en fous,» souffla le plus jeune en essayant de récupérer les lèvres de son presque amant qui s'obstinait désormais à essayer de se rasseoir convenablement.

« Je suis sérieux, Mike... »

Michelangelo finit par soupirer et s'éloigner un peu de Léo pour que celui-ci puisse reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter maintenant, mais il fallait qu'il garde à l'esprit que Léo n'était peut-être pas prêt pour plus. Et dans ces conditions, il valait mieux cesser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? » tenta-t-il tout de même, en dernier recours.

Léo replaçait le col de sa chemise et ses joues rougirent un peu plus, si cela était possible. Il passa un peu nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de regarder Mikey avec une certaine tendresse.

« Pas ce soir, » murmura-t-il. « Mais bientôt, d'accord ? »

Michelangelo sourit en se mordillant les lèvres. Il avait vraiment très envie de Léo, mais il lui faudrait encore attendre. Ceci dit, ça en valait sûrement la peine. De ce qu'il avait pu toucher à travers ses vêtements, la tortue couleur jade avait vraiment l'air bien... Bâtie.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques petits baisers avant que Léo ne se redresse pour continuer de se rhabiller convenablement et reprendre ses esprits.

Mikey s'assit sur le canapé, la tête encore tout embrumée. Il était sur un petit nuage. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Donatello lancer « je suis rentré. »

Les petites pattes de Klunk firent des doux bruits de « tap tap tap » alors que l'animal trottinait sur le parquet pour venir voir le nouvel arrivant. Donnie alluma la lumière en entrant dans la cuisine et sursauta en voyant les deux tortues sur le canapé, toutes deux tournées vers lui.

« Oh, désolé de vous déranger ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je m'en vais tout de suite. »

« Tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout, Donatello, » intervint Léo. « J'allais rentrer chez moi. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mikey le suivit et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que Léo ne s'en aille après avoir murmurer « je t'appelle bientôt ».

Il salua poliment Donatello et sortit.

Mikey referma la porte et laissa échapper un pure soupire de bonheur.

« Je dois en conclure que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Donnie.

Il commença machinalement à se faire du café alors que la plus jeune des tortues déblatérait son excitation à toute vitesse.

« Je l'aime vraiment, il est parfait ! Il est beau, il est galant, il a un charme digne de tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! Et en plus il embrasse divinement bien ! »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » demanda Donnie en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, » répondit la jeune tortue avec excitation, « oui enfin ! »

Voir Mikey aussi heureux faisait toujours sourire Donnie. Il saisit une tasse dans l'un des placard et la remplit de café tout en lançant : « Je suis content pour toi, Mike. »

« Et toi, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?! »

Une fois la tasse remplie, Don la saisit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. »

Il ferma la porte un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour faire comprendre à Mikey que la discussion était fini. La jeune tortue soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, l'émotion de la soirée faisant encore battre son cœur à toute allure.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Enfin, ils passaient aux choses sérieuses.

Les choses sérieuses...

Mikey se mordilla les lèvres en observant distraitement son reflet dans la télévision. Embrasser Léo avait de loin été l'expérience la plus agréable de toute sa vie. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec ses précédents petits amis, et encore moins avec les hommes qu'il avait connu durant son adolescence.

Léo faisait battre son cœur à un rythme qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû appeler Karai et tout arrêter. Mais il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il voulait tout avoir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin heureuse à cette histoire.

* * *

« Bagnole de m... »

Donatello étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à parler vulgairement, mais sa patience avait des limites.

Il avait passé toute la journée sur sa voiture et elle ne voulait toujours pas fonctionner. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait la solution a un des problèmes, un autre se créait aussitôt et ça n'en finissait jamais, si bien que le génie jeta sa clé à molette au sol avec rage.

« Tout va bien Donnie ? »

La voix de Mikey ramena instantanément le calme chez Donatello. Il se tourna vers la jeune tortue qui venait d'arriver et répondit avec fatigue : « J'arrive à rien. Je suis désolé Mikey mais je pense que tu vas encore devoir prendre le bus pour aller en cours demain. »

Michelangelo haussa les épaules en s'approchant du véhicule.

« C'est pas très grave, » dit-il, « par contre on risque d'être embêté pour faire les courses... »

« On ira à l'épicerie, » répondit Donnie en essuyant les tâches de graisses sur ses mains. « De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait les moyens de faire de vraies courses pour le moment... »

Effectivement, ils étaient à sec, et c'était peu de le dire. Ils avaient toujours dû compter chaque centimes, mais c'était encore pire ces derniers temps. Klunk s'était cassé une patte en début d'année et les soins vétérinaires avaient coûtés une petite fortune. L'école d'art dans laquelle Mikey allait n'était pas donnée non plus. Et pour finir, le boss de Donatello refusait de le payer correctement, ce qui faisait qu'ils se trouvaient sur la paille.

« Don, » appela Mikey en se mordillant les lèvres, « est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille travailler ? »

Le génie sursauta. Il savait très bien ce que Mikey entendait par « travailler » et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il le laisse refaire une chose pareille. Cette période de leurs vies était derrière eux !

« Certainement pas, » répondit-il très sérieusement, « on va s'en sortir. Concentre toi sur tes études pour le moment, je vais trouver une autre solution. »

« Je n'aime pas que tu doives toujours tout payer pour moi, » protesta faiblement Mikey. « Je suis un fardeau... »

Donatello jeta son chiffon sur le capot de la voiture. Les tâches de graisses refusaient de quitter sa peau, mais pour le moment il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il s'approcha de Mikey et le serra contre lui dans un geste très fraternel.

« Mike, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es pas du tout un fardeau, je ne serais rien du tout sans toi. »

« Mais je ne fais que te coûter de l'argent... »

« Tu as fais beaucoup de choses horribles pour nous trouver de quoi vivre il y a quelques années et je ne veux plus jamais que tu refasses ces choses, tu m'entends ? »

Michelangelo acquiesça avec un certain soulagement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en arriver à _travailler_ encore, mais si c'était la seule option, il était prêt à le faire.

Heureusement, Donatello était là pour prendre soin de lui. Le génie déposa un petit baiser sur son front et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je mangeais beaucoup, » dit-il avec humour, « et tu retrouves Léo ce soir, pas vrai ? »

Mikey hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Oui, il m'invite au restaurant. »

« Encore ? » fit Donatello en refermant le capot de la voiture.

« Il a les moyens, lui, » répondit distraitement la jeune tortue en haussant les épaules, « tu savais que le Formule 1 faisait partie des disciplines sportives qui rapporte le plus d'argent ? Raphaël finit souvent dans les premiers, il doit en avoir gagné des sous, depuis le temps qu'il fait ça... »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Don. « Tu veux dire que ce truc est considéré comme un sport à part entière ? J'y crois pas. »

Sa réaction fit rire Michelangelo. Bien sûr, aux yeux de Don il n y avait rien de très intéressant à voir des pilotes tourner en rond sur des terrains bétonnés dans des voitures hors de prix. Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela était un sport, au même titre que du football ou du tennis qui eux, par exemple, demandaient un vrai entraînement au quotidien et un investissement incroyable.

Donatello rassembla ses outils et regagna l'appartement avec amertume. Si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer la journée à travailler. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus rentable !

« Est-ce que tu as vu Klunk aujourd'hui ? » demanda Mikey depuis sa chambre tout en cherchant le T-shirt idéal pour son rendez-vous.

« Elle est sortie ce matin, » répondit distraitement Donatello.

Il était à la recherche de son carnet de note sur lequel il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main.

« Elle est pas encore rentrée ? »

Habituellement il l'avait tout le temps sur lui, où pouvait-il bien être ?

« Non, je suis resté sur le parking toute la journée et je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Pas sur la bureau, pas dans les tiroirs, pas même sur la table basse...

« J'espère qu'elle va revenir bientôt. Je n'aime pas quand elle passe toute la journée dehors... »

Michelangelo passa devant son ami et le salua avant de quitter l'appartement, non sans avoir vérifier si son chat était devant la porte d'entrée au préalable. C'est alors que quelque chose fit tilte dans l'esprit de Donnie.

Il avait laissé son carnet dans sa veste. Veste qu'il avait oublié dans la voiture de Raphaël. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé son carnet quand il avait voulu lui donner son numéro !

« Oh m... »

Donatello ravala pour la deuxième fois de la journée son juron favoris et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Il y avait dans ce carnet de très, très précieuses informations qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser se balader n'importe où. Il fallait qu'il récupère sa veste immédiatement.

Ses doigts tapèrent sur les touches du clavier à une vitesse incroyable et il ne lui fallut pas moins d'une minute pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de Raphaël.

Personne ne savait mieux utiliser internet que Donatello.

Il avait beau avoir horreur du téléphone, il composa tout de suite le numéro pour appeler le Nightwatcher en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

Plusieurs sonneries passèrent et Donnie pria intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur la boîte vocale.

« Allô ? »

La voix suave du pilote fit courir un frisson à travers le corps de la petite tortue et il ferma les yeux, prenant son courage à deux mains pour parler alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

« Raphaël, c'est Donatello... »

« Donnie ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »

« Léo me l'a donné, » mentit délibérément la petite tortue, « écoutes, je veux pas te déranger, mais j'ai oublié ma veste dans ta voiture la dernière fois et il faut vraiment que je la récupère vite. Tout de suite, si possible. »

À ce moment précis, Donatello aurait juré qu'il avait entendu Raph sourire.

« Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes. »

* * *

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi, » fit Raphaël avec un sourire narquois.

Donatello venait de lui ouvrir la porte et il se tenait là, sur la pas de l'appartement, la veste mauve de l'autre tortue à la main. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te faire d'idées, il me semble. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de ma veste, c'est tout. »

Il tendit sa main pour récupérer son bien et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un instant le pilote en face de lui. Il portait un débardeur rouge qui mettait très en valeur sa silhouette, comme d'habitude. Sa peau verte émeraude luisait plus que d'habitude, comme s'il avait beaucoup sué récemment.

« Tu avais l'air tellement paniqué quand tu m'as appelé, ne renie pas le fait que tu avais envie de me voir, » dit-il malicieusement.

Donnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lança machinalement : « Tu veux rentrer ? Je dois travailler ce soir, mais je peux t'offrir un café avant, si tu veux. »

« Juste un café alors, moi aussi je suis occupé ce soir. »

Étrangement, Donatello fut surpris par cette réponse. Il s'était plutôt attendu à quelque chose comme : « C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps en ta compagnie, chaton. » Enfin, ceci dit, il n'allait quand même s'en offusquer. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas son macho-dragueur devant lui.

Donnie alla prestement déposer sa veste dans sa chambre, prenant bien soin de ranger son carnet au passage. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine il trouva Raph assis à table et il lui offrit une tasse de café. Il aimait tellement ce doux liquide brun qu'en journée, il y en avait constamment dans la cafetière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fais te déplacer pour ça, » dit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui, « tu n'étais pas occupé au moins ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'étais à la salle de sport, » répondit Raph en buvant son café.

« Tu fais du sport ? » demanda machinalement Don, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

« En dehors des arts martiaux, je fais de la musculation, » expliqua Raphaël. « Comme c'est bientôt la saison des courses, il faut que je sois en forme. »

« Tu en fait souvent ? » demanda Donatello, toujours pour parler.

« Six heures par jour, minimum. »

Don acquiesça d'abords normalement, jusqu'à ce que l'information monte au cerveau. Six heures de sport par jours, c'était énorme ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en demandant : « Quoi, autant que ça ? »

« Les pilotes de Formule 1 n'ont pas trop le choix à ce niveau là, » expliqua Raph. « Il faut être en très grande condition physique pour encaisser les décélérations et accélérations brutales lors des courses. Même si j'aime bien le sport, je dois avouer que je me passerais bien des entraînements quotidien, mais c'est le prix à payer pour rester dans la course. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un petit sourire et continua à boire sa tasse. Donatello cligna des yeux, en pleine réflexion. Peut-être qu'au final, le Formule 1 demandait plus d'investissement que ce qu'il pensait.

« Les qualifications commencent la semaine prochain, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Oui, dimanche prochain, pourquoi ? »

Donatello leva les yeux vers le pilote et lança avec détermination : « Je serai là. »

* * *

Michelangelo plaqua Léonardo contre le mur. Il était plus petit que lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer fougueux quand il voulait.

Ils se trouvaient une fois de plus dans la maison de maître Splinter, Léo devant y récupérer des affaires avant d'aller dîner. Seulement pour le moment, il était occupé à embrasser fougueusement son partenaire. Dès lors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et en dehors de la voiture, les deux tortues s'étaient sautées dessus, comme si leurs corps ne pouvaient plus se contrôler.

« Mikey, » souffla Léo entre deux baisers passionnés, « on va être en retard. »

Pour toute réponse, le dénommée gémit dans la bouche de son petit-ami. C'était officiel, maintenant. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas dépassé le stade du baiser. Léo en avait très envie, mais le temps leur manquait, ce soir encore.

Il finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Michelangelo avec regret et se dirigea vers le bureau en murmurant qu'il en avait pour deux minutes.

La jeune tortue en profita pour reprendre son souffle et remettre son T-shirt en place, lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un ballon de baudruche rose gonflé à l'hélium se déplaçait au beau milieu de la pièce, derrière le canapé.

« Mec... C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Léo réapparut dans la pièce et dirigea son regard vers la chose que Mikey désignait du doigt.

« Oh ça ? » fit-il en riant.

Il se dirigea derrière le canapé pour ramasser la chose à laquelle était accroché le ballon une petite tortue de terre.

« C'est la tortue de Raphaël, » expliqua Léo, « on lui accroche un ballon pour savoir où elle est quand elle se ballade dans la maison. »

« Raph a une... Tortue domestique ? » fit Mikey avec une mine perplexe. « C'est super bizarre ! »

« Ah oui, toi aussi tu trouves ? » répondit Léo en riant.

Il reposa le petit animal dans le jardin et lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour se retrouver avec la bouche de Mikey contre la sienne.

« Léo, si on restait ici ce soir et qu'on profitait de cette grande maison déserte ? »

Le sous-entendus dans la phrase de la jeune tortue n'échappa pas à Léo qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser.

« Mikey, il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse, » riposta-t-il, « en plus tu sais que je dois travailler ce soir, et toi tu as cours demain, on a pas le temps... »

Pour toute réponse, Michelangelo grogna avec dépit et il se résigna à suivre Léo jusqu'à sa berline noire.

« Ne fais pas la tête. Après la saison des Grands Prix, on aura tout le temps de jouer à ça, » dit le manager en tournant la clé pour démarrer la voiture.

« Je ne fais pas la tête. C'est juste que ça fait super longtemps que j'attends de coucher avec toi alors tu me dois un max de sexe, c'est tout, » rétorqua malicieusement Mikey.

L'entendre parler si ouvertement de la chose fit rougir Léo. Ça le gênait même un peu, mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Le sexe attendrait encore un peu de toute façon. Peut-être pas jusqu'à ce que la saison de Formule 1 se finisse, mais encore un peu quand même, déjà parce qu'ils n'avaient concrètement pas le temps pour ça, mais aussi parce que c'était encore un peu tôt pour Léo.

Mikey était le premier garçon avec qui il sortait et il n'était pas tout à fait prêt, émotionnellement parlant, à franchir le pas. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation – qui était encore toute fraîche – se base là-dessus.

Même s'il fallait bien avouer que Mikey lui mettait plus que l'eau à la bouche dans son petit jean noir qui lui mettait délicieusement ses fesses en valeurs.

« Je payerai mes dettes avec plaisir le moment venu, » fit Léo en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » gémit la jeune tortue, « tu me dois quelque chose en attendant ! »

« Eh bien, si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, Michelangelo, tu peux me le demander, » répondit poliment Léo.

« Justement, il y a quelque chose, » dit aussitôt Mikey avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ma curiosité est insatisfaite et il faut que tu y remédies ! »

Léo tourna furtivement la tête vers son petit-ami avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Donnie m'a dit que Raphaël a une cicatrice au niveau de son épaule gauche. Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet dans aucune de ses interviews et apparemment il n'a rien voulu lui dire là-dessus. Tu peux me raconter comment il l'a eut, dit ? »

Léo sembla hésiter un moment, le regard dirigé sur la route. Après un petit moment, il sourit, peut-être perdu dans sa mémoire.

« D'accord, je suppose que c'est une histoire que je t'aurais raconté tôt ou tard, de toute façon... »

Mikey le regarda avec des étoiles dans ses orbes turquoises. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel très curieux. Léo sourit en voyant que son petit-ami se montrait silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'il commence à raconter ses souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'il disait à n'importe qui, mais il considérait que, maintenant que Mikey était son petit-ami officiel, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager avec lui. Si il voulait que leur relation s'approfondisse, il fallait bien qu'il lui raconte cela, de toute façon.

* * *

 _Raph 5 ans, Léo 7 ans_

 _La lumière orangée du soleil qui se couchait éclairait le terrain vague sur lequel plusieurs petites silhouettes s'agitaient. Des enfants, une dizaine environs, jouaient à se lancer une vieille boîte de conserve qui leurs faisaient office de ballon. Leurs corps étaient poussiéreux et sale et leurs vêtements étaient en loques._

 _Parmi eux, le jeune Léo alors âgé de sept ans se déplaçait déjà avec agilité et gagnait la partie, au grand désespoir des autres enfants qui n'avaient pas une chance. Néanmoins, la jeune tortue n'était pas tranquille. Il y avait un étranger de passage dans le village ; un homme rat dont la venue semblait exciter tous les adultes. Léo ignorait cependant pourquoi, et il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un inconnu parmi eux. Les seules personnes qu'il avait rencontré qui ne venaient pas du village l'avaient toujours regardé avec mépris._

 _Léo n'était jamais sortis de cet endroit. D'ailleurs, peu d'adultes quittaient le village. Ils vivaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. Les enfants n'étaient bien sûr pas scolarisés, et c'était à peine s'ils avaient l'eau courante et l'électricité. À cette époque, Léo ignorait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde en dehors de cet endroit, mais il supposait que ce n'était pas mieux. Pour lui, les gens qui venaient d'ailleurs étaient forcément mauvais et mal intentionnés. Bien sûr, les adultes du village aussi étaient exécrables, ils criaient beaucoup, frappaient parfois, mais eux, au moins, il les connaissait._

 _L'inconnu était là. Léo pouvait sentir sa présence. Il les observait pendant qu'ils jouaient, mais pourquoi ?_

 _« Les gars, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »_

 _Léo reprit contact avec la réalité et se retourna pour voir son petit frère Raphaël, alors âgé de cinq ans, courir vers eux tout en faisant rouler un pneu devant lui qui était presque aussi grand que lui._

 _« Où t'as eu ça ? » demanda l'un des enfants en se frottant le nez ._

 _« Dans le fossé, à côté de chez nous ! Vous imaginez tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire avec ! » répondit l'enfant avec excitation._

 _« Petit frère, » intervint doucement Léo, « tu ne devrais pas récupérer ce qu'il y a dans ce fossé, c'est dégoûtant. »_

 _« T'es débile, » s'exclama une petite fille à l'attention de Raph en croisant ses trois paires de bras, « qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec ce truc là. »_

 _« Débile toi-même, débile ! C'est toujours mieux que votre boîte de conserve toute nulle ! »_

 _Léo soupira en voyant Raphaël lâcher son pneu et se jeter sur la petite fille. Son petit frère avait, pour ainsi dire, le sang chaud. Très chaud. Il se battait avec tout le monde, à la moindre réflexion il se jetait tête baissée dans un combat et... Il ne gagnait presque jamais._

 _En l'occurrence, avec ses six bras, la petite fille en question était en train de le rétamer. Léo échangea un regard avec son ami Usagi, un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui qui avait l'apparence d'un lapin. Les autres enfants s'étaient rassemblés autour du pneu pour décider quoi en faire. Tout le monde se fichait bien que Raph se fasse démonter la figure, c'était presque devenus la routine._

 _C'était donc à Léo de mettre fin au combat, avant que son petit frère ne soit vraiment blessé. Il l'attrapa par la carapace et le remit debout tout en lançant un regard noir à la fillette. Si Raphaël était réputé pour aboyer très fort mais mordre de façon pathétique, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre Léo en colère ; la petite tortue était douée pour frapper là où sa faisait mal._

 _« Je te parie mon dîner que t'es pas capable de dévaler la colline là-dedans, » lança l'un des enfants à Raph._

 _« Alors là, tu m'connais mal, j'serais capable de n'importe quoi pour de la bouffe, » répondit la tortue en souriant et se dégageant de la poigne de son grand-frère, sa défaite étant déjà oubliée._

 _« Hors de question, » fit froidement Léo, « je ne te laisserais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. »_

 _« La ferme, je fais ce que je veux, on est pas à la maison ici, » grogna Raph, « paris tenus ! »_

 _Les enfants entreprirent alors de faire rouler le pneu plein de poussière et de saleté jusqu'en haut de la colline terreuse qui se situait non loin de là. À ce moment précis, Léo était trop pressé de s'éloigner du regard de l'homme rat pour s'inquiéter pour son petit frère._

 _« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »_

 _La voix d'Usagi retentit au milieu des cris d'excitation des autres enfants et frappa Léo. Évidement c'était une mauvaise idée ! Un très mauvaise idée, et ce n'était même pas la sienne en plus. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère se mettre en danger de cette façon._

 _« On est bien d'accord, » demanda-t-il, « je descend la pente et tu donnes ton dîner à Raph ? »_

 _« C'est le deal, » répondit l'autre enfant, « mais attention ! Tu dois rester dans le pneu jusque tout en bas, sinon t'as perdus ! Et t'as droit qu'à un seul essaie ! »_

 _Léo soupira et baissa les yeux sur le bas de colline. C'était une pente abrupte, sans gazon, faite de terre poussiéreuse et pleine de petites roches. Un peu plus loin, on voyait les maisons du village, faites selon les moyens avec de la taule, du bois et d'autre matériaux récupérés ça et là. La plus part ne ressemblaient à rien et n'avaient même pas de portes._

 _Les autres enfants aidèrent la tortue à se placer dans le pneu. Avec sa carapace, Léo n'était pas très à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Raph qui avait l'air tendus. Léo ne se faisait pas d'illusion, les seules craintes de Raph étaient de ne pas avoir de nourriture. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture._

 _Le pneu fut alors poussé vers l'avant et entama la descente. Léo sentit son corps basculer vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière de plus en vite. Il était obligé de tendre ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber et il sentait ses mains glisser dangereusement._

 _En haut de la colline, les autres enfants hurlaient comme pour encourager le pneu à rester droit et à terminer la descente. Certains d'entre eux courraient même derrière lui._

 _Léo sentit une pierre lui heurter la tête à travers la parois en caoutchouc, mais il tenu bon et ne lâcha pas sa prise. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus il se sentait mal ; il avait le tournis et envie de vomir, mais il se força à rester en place et se dit que le plus dur était désormais passé._

 _Raphaël tira la langue à son camarade et exulta de joie lorsque le pneu arrive en fin de descente. Mais son expression fut vite remplacé par de la panique lorsqu'il constata que l'objet ne s'arrêtait pas. Le pneu roulait dangereusement vers les maisons non loin._

 _Tout se passa trop vite pour que Léo ait le temps de réagir. À l'intérieur du pneu, il ne savait même pas si la descente était finit ou non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'encastra dans l'une des maisons qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter bien avant._

 _La totalité des enfants abandonnèrent Léo à son sort en voyant les dégâts qu'il venait de causer. Ils fuirent tous se cacher en espérant ne pas se faire attraper. Il n'y avait aucune solidarité entre eux dans ces moments là ; tous les adultes battaient les enfants donc en cas de problèmes, c'était chacun pour soit._

 _Même Raphaël c'était soudainement volatilisé._

 _Léo ravala difficilement sa salive en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et qu'il reconnaissait pertinemment comme étant ceux de son père..._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, la fin du flash back sera pour une prochaine fois ;) J'espère avoir encore beaucoup de temps libre et pouvoir poster rapidement, vive les vacances ! Sinon, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, yaoi paix et amour !**


	7. Chapter 7

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Ceci est le chapitre 7. Je n'y connais rien en voiture ni en F1 et malgré toutes les recherches que j'ai faites, je suis à peu prêt sûre que je raconte que du bullshit dans ce chapitre x') ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaît, c'est pour le show, ahaha XD

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Pretty Sister – Drive**

 **Sound Remedy - We Are The Dream (TheFatRat Remix)**

 **Noosa - Walk On By (Sound Remedy Remix)**

 **Petit Biscuit - Palms**

* * *

 _Mikey 3 ans, Donnie 5 ans_

 _La journée arrivait à son terme. Donatello soupira mélancoliquement en s'asseyant à même le sol, contre le mur. Il lui semblait que l'école se terminait tous les jours trop tôt, et il sentit monter dans sa poitrine l'angoisse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malgré ses cinq ans : celle de ne pas savoir si on viendra vous chercher ou non._

 _Tous les soirs c'était pareil. Il guettait chaque voitures dans l'espoir qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié, mais tous les soirs, on l'avait effectivement oublié._

 _Il restait là, sans rien dire à personne, tandis que les autres élèves se dispersaient au fur et à mesure que leurs parents arrivaient. Certains avaient le luxe de pouvoir rentrer à pied, mais pas Donatello... Si après la tombée de la nuit personne ne venait le chercher, en général il se résignait à utiliser ses jambes pour regagner son domicile, mais c'était à contre cœur._

 _Aujourd'hui semblait être un de ces jours où ses propres parents oubliaient encore son existence. Et dans le fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire que c'était de sa propre faute. C'est vrai qu'il était un enfant si discret..._

 _Mais ce soir quelque chose était différent. Donatello tourna la tête sur sa gauche et constata une présence inhabituelle. Assis contre le mur à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une autre tortue vêtue d'un T-shirt orange. Donnie savait de qui il s'agissait parce que c'était la seule autre tortue de l'école. Il venait d'entrer en petite section, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans..._

 _« Tu t'appelles Michelangelo, c'est ça ? » Osa demander Donatello un peu nerveusement._

 _La petite tortue leva de grands yeux bleu ciel vers lui et acquiesça vigoureusement._

 _« Mon nom est Mikey ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure ? »_

 _« Ma maman va venir me chercher, » répondit la petite tortue avant de détourner la tête et fixer la route en souriant. Donatello aurait aimé avoir sa détermination. Il semblait si convaincu que quelqu'un allait venir..._

 _« Tu sais, il fait presque nuit maintenant... Peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas. Elle t'as peut-être oublié. »_

 _Mikey secoua la tête et s'exclama : « Non ! Ma maman elle m'a pas oublié ! Elle va venir me chercher ! »_

 _Donatello sourit tristement et acquiesça en regardant le sol._

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Il faisait presque nuit à présent. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui attendaient. Donatello se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la petite voix fluette de Mikey se fit entendre : « Et toi, elle est où ta maman ? »_

 _Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et retenu son souffle. La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "Je ne sais pas", mais il ne dit rien, car ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre à voix haute. Mikey sembla détecter sa gêne, car il se leva également et lui attrapa le poignet avec un grand sourire._

 _« Je peux partager ma maman avec toi si tu veux ! »_

 _« T'es bête, une maman, ça se partage pas ! »_

 _Donnie regretta ses mots dès qu'ils quittèrent ses lèvres. C'était un peu méchant de lui dire ça, mais la petite tortue ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et resserra sa main sur son poignet en affirmant avec détermination : « Ma maman, elle dit que j'suis pas bête ! Elle dit que j'suis le plus intelligent ! »_

 _« Oui, je suis désolé. Elle a l'air gentille, » répondit-il doucement._

 _« Tu veux l'attendre avec moi ? » demanda Mikey, ses grands yeux bleus scintillants._

 _« J'aimerais bien, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. »_

 _« Non, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici tout seul... J'ai peur dans le noir. »_

 _Donatello ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire non et ils se rassirent contre le mur. Le soleil se couchait et les lampadaires tardaient à s'allumer. Aussitôt que Donnie avait accepté de rester, Michelangelo avait retrouvé son sourire et semblait complètement détendu._

 _« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

 _« Donatello, » répondit calmement le génie._

 _« Ça ressemble à mon prénom !» s'exclama la petite tortue. « Donnie ! »_

 _Donatello tressaillit en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça. Jamais ses parents ne lui avaient donné de surnoms. C'était toujours « Donatello », parfois même suivit de son nom de famille ou de son deuxième prénom. Et c'était la première fois qu'un autre élève de son école s'intéressait autant à lui. Habituellement, il était trop timide pour parler avec quelqu'un plus d'une minute ou deux, mais quelque chose chez Mikey le mettait à l'aise. C'était peut-être sa curiosité à toute épreuve ou le fait qu'il avait l'air si décontracté..._

 _L'instant d'après, Michelangelo l'inonda de question. D'abords il lui demanda des choses sur lui, puis ce fut des questions plus générale. C'était tellement aléatoire et inattendu que Don en oublia complètement qu'il était en train d'attendre ses parents. Mikey lui parlait comme si ils s'étaient toujours connu, avec un naturel qui déconcertait presque Donnie._

 _Les deux tortues discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mikey ne se lève soudainement en s'écriant : « Voilà ma maman ! »_

 _Donatello aperçut une voiture qui se gara sur la chaussée. Une femme à l'apparence très reptilienne en sortit. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Mikey, elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus nuancés de turquoise, ainsi que de longs cheveux bouclés qui volèrent autour d'elle quand elle quitta précipitamment le véhicule._

 _Elle avait l'air fatiguée et avait plusieurs contusions sur le visage. Un bleu au dessus de la joue et un autre sur le menton. Mais Donnie ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie malgré tout. Elle avait l'air douce, et le sourire qu'elle adressa à son fils lorsque celui-ci courut vers elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle._

 _« Maman, maman ! Tu as mis du temps, tu étais où ? Je t'ai attendu, tu as vu ! »_

 _« C'est bien mon trésors, je suis désolée, je suis là maintenant. »_

 _Donnie regarda la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais sa mère ne lui parlait aussi gentiment. Il soupira et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Cette silhouette en mouvement n'échappa pas à la mère de Mikey._

 _« C'est ton ami ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils avec un air concerné sur le visage._

 _« Oui, » répondit l'enfant son aucune hésitation._

 _« Hé, comment tu t'appelles ? » Lança-t-elle en direction de l'autre tortue._

 _Celui-ci se raidit un peu, timide comme à son habitude, mais il tâcha de prendre sur lui et de répondre poliment : « Donatello, madame. »_

 _« Où sont tes parents ? »_

 _« Ils ne sont pas venu me chercher. »_

 _La mère de Michelangelo repoussa quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux sur son épaule et dit avec douceur : « Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour une jeune tortue comme toi pour marcher dehors tout seul. »_

 _Donatello la regarda avec étonnement. Cette femme si douce et maternelle s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait advenir de lui ? Il ressentit une vague de chaleur traverser son cœur à l'idée que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui de cette façon là. Il répondit rien car il était sur le bord des larmes et se contenta d'acquiescer doucement._

 _« Monte dans la voiture, » dit-elle, puis lui adressa un grand sourire, un sourire qui éblouit la jeune tortue au delà du possible._

Ce même sourire, Donnie l'avait vu par la suite sur le visage de Mikey, et ça lui procurait toujours la même sensation d'être aimé et protégé. Depuis ce jour, Michelangelo avait été son plus proche ami. Donatello le chérissait, le considérait comme son propre frère et les deux tortues se disputaient très rarement.

Cela dit ça n'empêchait pas que Don soit parfois agacé par son ami.

« Mikey, il est hors de question, tu m'entends, **hors de question** que je porte ça aujourd'hui, » dit-il le plus fermement possible.

Il avait les bras croisés. Non, c'était non. Pourtant Mikey continuait d'insister et de faire la moue en tenant devant lui le bout de tissus qu'il avait conseillé à son ami de porter.

En ce début de matinée, la soleil caressait doucement l'intérieur de la chambre du génie alors que les deux tortues se préparaient à aller assister aux qualifications de Raphaël. Cette fois-ci, ils s'y étaient pris beaucoup plus tôt pour se préparer et c'était certainement la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu depuis bien longtemps car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler sur chaque détail.

« Mais, Donnie, il est fabuleux ! » s'exclama Mikey. « Et puis pourquoi tu l'as acheté si tu ne comptes pas le porter ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas acheté, Mike, c'est toi qui me l'as offert, » marmonna le génie entre ses dents en lançant un regard mauvais à ce fameux débardeur, « bien que j'apprécie le geste, je suis contraint de te dire que je ne le porterai pas. »

« Mais Donatello, » s'obstina la jeune tortue, « il fait 50° à l'ombre dehors, tu ne peux pas porter un de tes pull mauves, tu vas attraper une insolation ! »

Le génie souffla avec agacement. Mikey avait raison, il était obligé de l'admettre. Ce dimanche s'annonçait très ensoleillé et il n'avait rien de plus léger à mettre. Il savait déjà qu'il allait avoir chaud dans son jean alors un débardeur aurait été idéal...

« Vraiment... Je peux pas porter ça Mikey, » répondit Don en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Il y allait avoir beaucoup de monde aux qualifications, sans oublier que Raphaël le verrai porter ça et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à... À le mettre !

« Oh allez, arrête un peu ! C'est juste une couleur, Donnie. On est au 23éme siècle maintenant, personne ne va te juger parce que tu portes du rose ! »

À bout de patience, Mikey jeta le débardeur couleur rose poudrée sur la tête de son grand frère en s'exclamant : « Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est comme ça. Tu aura l'air très mignon avec, crois-moi. »

Donatello gémit en regardant avec désespoir ce stupide bout de vêtement qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre. Mikey avait peut-être raison, peut-être que personne n'allait trouver ça bizarre après tout ?

« Stupide réchauffement climatique, » ronchonna-t-il une dernière fois avant de finalement se résoudre à enfiler le débardeur.

« Aww, tu es tellement choux là-dedans ! » s'exclama Mikey. Donatello s'observa rapidement dans le miroir de sa chambre. Les mots de Mike lui redonnaient un peu confiance en lui, mais il se trouvait quand même plutôt ridicule. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître que le vêtement lui seyait plutôt bien et se mariait avec sa peau couleur olive.

« Tu es prêt, Don ? » demanda Mikey en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie de leur appartement.

Le dénommé ne répondit pas. Il jeta un œil vers sa garde robe en se maudissant de ne pas avoir acheté de vêtement plus léger. D'habitude, quand il faisait chaud, il restait chez lui et puis voilà. Avec un dernier soupire, il se décida à quitter sa chambre.

Mikey était excité. Il trottinait joyeusement dans le couloir, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Donnie était plutôt en joie, lui aussi. Pourtant, d'habitude il n'aimait pas quitter son chez lui pour un endroit plein de monde, mais quelque chose rendait cette sortie beaucoup plus amusante à ses yeux.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à toutes les jolies voitures qu'il allait voir, son cœur s'accélérait. Où était-ce chaque fois qu'il pensait à Raphaël, peut-être ?

Les deux tortues retrouvèrent Léo au bas de leur immeuble pour rejoindre l'endroit où les qualifications avaient lieu. Comme ils n'avaient plus de voiture, ce dernier avait gentiment proposé de les emmener. Mikey lui sauta au cou dès qu'il l'aperçut et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Donatello resta silencieux durant le trajet, comme à son habitude. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau et il priait le ciel que ce soit le dernier week-end ensoleillé qu'il connaîtrait avant un bon moment. Il était plus à l'aise dans des vêtements plus longs.

L'arrivée au stade le rendit nerveux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à son goût et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre Mikey et Léo dans la foule lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula vivement. Donatello sursauta bruyamment si bien que l'homme qui l'avait poussé se tourna vers lui et s'excusa : « Oh, pardon mademoiselle. »

Don resta bouche bée. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme était déjà parti. Il étouffa un juron entre ses dents avant d'attraper son ami par le poignet en s'exclamant : « Mikey, on vient de m'appeler mademoiselle ! »

La petite tortue se tourna vers lui et Donnie se sentit très gêné quand Léo fit de même et le regarda plus en détail pendant quelques secondes.

« Et alors, » répondit Mike en gloussant, « prend-le comme un compliment, tu es mignon, c'est tout. »

Le génie était sur le point de s'offusquer, mais Léo ajouta : « Pour un être humain beaucoup de mutants ont une apparence très androgyne, tu sais... »

Donatello n'osa pas répondre. Il se sentait trop vulnérable dans son débardeur rose pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. La main de Mikey serra la sienne et ils continuèrent leur chemin, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son anxiété. Il voulait voir Raphaël, mais en même temps, il avait peur de sa réaction face à sa tenue.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Don se força à se détendre. Tout allait bien. Il n'allait rien arriver de mal, il avait la situation en main. Mikey était avec lui, et il connaissait Léo et Raph. Il avait juste à ignorer tous les autres autour de lui.

Ignorants les gradins, les trois tortues longères la piste où les participants et les membres du staff s'agitaient avec encore plus d'entrain que pour les demolitions derby. Donatello laissait particulièrement traîner ses yeux sur les véhicules. Il s'agissait de vraies voitures de sport cette fois-ci, de vrais bijoux de technologie et son cœur manquait de s'échappait de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il en apercevait une nouvelle. Si il n'avait pas était aussi pressé de voir Raphaël, il se serait déjà échappé vers l'une d'entre elle...

« Ah ! C'est l'écurie de Raph, » annonça enfin Léo en guidant les deux tortues vers une voiture autour de laquelle les membres de l'équipe, vêtu de rouge et de noir, terminaient les préparatif.

Donatello chercha des yeux le Nightwatcher mais il ne le vit nul part. En même temps, ça lui ressemblait d'être en retard. Il y avait trop de personnes autour de sa voiture – journalistes, fans et mécaniciens – pour que Donnie puisse la voir correctement et il décida de rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Raphaël se montre. Léo dégaina son téléphone et l'appelait probablement, d'ailleurs.

« Wow, ils n'ont pas chaud ? » demanda Mikey, les yeux fixés sur d'autres pilotes un peu plus loin qui étaient tous habillés avec ce qui semblaient être de lourdes combinaisons.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, » répondit Donatello, « ils doivent obligatoirement porter une combinaison, des gants, des chaussures montantes, un casque intégral et une cagoule en dessous. »

« Quoi, tous ça ?! Par cette chaleur ! »

« En cas d'accident, ça peut leur sauver la vie. En plus, leur équipement est entièrement ignifugé, au cas où... »

Donatello s'arrêta de parler car Raphaël venait d'apparaître et se rapprochait de lui avec un grand sourire. Il portait déjà sa combinaison noire et rouge, ce qui contrastait à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait une allure très professionnelle comme ça, et Donnie ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté de le connaître personnellement.

« Wow, Donnie-boy, tu m'impressionnes ! » fit le Nightwatcher avec admiration. « Tu t'y connais beaucoup, pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas aimer cet univers... »

Le génie ignora le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge et haussa les épaules en répondant :« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir ici sans faire mes recherches au préalable ? »

« Tu marques un point, » répondit Raph.

« Raph, tu peux venir une minute ? » Appela l'un des membres du staff avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger d'autres mots.

Donatello fut presque soulagé de voir le pilote s'éloigner de lui, mais en même temps il aurait voulu qu'il reste encore un peu. Il se languissait de parler de mécanique et il avait hâte que Raph lui présente le véhicule avec lequel il allait concourir. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui tout en se maudissant en son fort intérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur s'emballait comme ça ? Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il prit de grandes inspirations. Au moins Raphaël n'avait fait aucunes réflexions sur sa tenue. Il était en train de parler avec un mutant à la peau violette et sa main droite triturait la tirette de sa combinaison, détail qui n'échappa pas à Donnie. Il avait eut l'occasion de voir Raph de nombreuses fois en quelques semaines, et il ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire ça.

« Tu trouves pas qu'il a l'air nerveux ? » demanda-t-il à Mikey en se penchant vers lui.

« Quoi, Raphaël ? Non, j'ai pas l'impression. »

Donatello ne répondit rien mais il restait convaincu qu'il avait vu juste. Cependant, son attention fut détournée quand il aperçut la voiture avec laquelle Raph allait concourir. Les personnes qui étaient autour s'était écartées et l'estomac de Don fit un saut périlleux lorsqu'il la vit.

« Oh mon dieu ! Elle est magnifique ! » hurla-t-il presque en se jetant vers le monoplace qui arborait fièrement le nom d'une marque de soda quelconque.

Il virevolta autour de la voiture avec de grands yeux rayonnant, excité comme un enfant dans un parc d'attraction, poussant au passage mécaniciens et fans qui traînaient là.

« Des freins en carbone, deux circuits hydrauliques séparés, des pneus super tendre de 355 mm, » s'exclama-t-il en parlant tout seul. Les monoplaces étaient beaucoup plus intéressants, technologiquement parlant, que n'importe quelle autre voiture... Donnie avait passé des heures à les étudier ces derniers jours et il n'aurait pas été plus excité si on lui avait proposé d'aller travailler à la NASA.

L'adrénaline redoubla encore davantage lorsqu'il vit Raphaël revenir vers lui.

« Elle doit avoir un aérodynamisme parfait ! »

« C'est le cas, » répondit fièrement le pilote, « elle frêne en moins de 16 secondes. »

Donatello inspecta rapidement le cockpit et continua à lister les différents éléments avant de se tourner vers lui et de souffler : « Elle est... Elle est parfaite ! »

Raphaël souriait avec joie. « Je savais qu'elle te plairait ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai choisie ! »

« À moi ? » demanda Donatello.

« Ouais, elle est rouge, » fit Raph, souriant toujours, « comme tes yeux. »

Don sentait son cœur s'accélérer davantage. Il était littéralement hypnotisé par le regard du pilote. Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la mécanique, tout ce qu'il voulait dire à peine deux minutes plus tôt, il l'avait oublié. Il était juste tellement heureux d'être là, au beau milieu des ingénieurs, des garagistes, des voitures... C'était trop d'émotions.

Bien sûre, tout se déroulait trop bien pour que ça dure ainsi.

« Et toi, là, en rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais déjà être en tenue ! »

Donatello revint soudainement à la réalité et se souvint qu'il était habillé en rose. Il se tourna pour voir qu'un grand mutant membre du staff l'avait appelé.

« Je vous demande pardon, » bredouilla Donnie en ramenant un bras contre lui en signe de défense.

Le mutant s'approcha de lui en s'exclamant : « Toutes les autres filles sont déjà en place ! Dépêche toi d'aller te changer et file dans les paddocks ! »

« Les... Les filles ? » demanda Donnie avec confusion. « Mais je... » Il n'osa plus rien ajouter. On venait encore de le prendre pour une fille, et cette fois ce n'était pas un humain qui avait fais cette erreur, mais bien un mutant.

« Oh, mince, tu n'es pas celle que je cherchais ! » dit l'homme lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour voir que le visage de Donnie ne correspondait pas à celui de la personne sur son trombinoscope. Il s'éloigna comme il était venu alors que le génie sentait toute sa dignité et sa virilité fondre sur le sol comme neige au soleil. Pour combler le tout, Raphaël se mit à rire.

« Oh mon dieu, » lâcha-t-il entre deux gloussements, « il t'a pris pour une pitbabe ! »

Donatello n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique ce que c'était. Il savait que le milieu du F1 ne comportait que peu de femmes, le plupart étant dans le milieu du journalisme, les autres jouant les mannequins dans les stands, posant à côté des voitures ou des vainqueurs. Les pitbabes étaient recrutées par les sponsors et destinées à mettre en valeur le produit.

Don avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'embarras. C'était déjà assez qu'on le prenne sans cesse pour une fille, en plus il fallait que ça arrive devant Raphaël.

« Débardeur de merde, » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, se maudissant de ne pas faire les boutiques plus souvent.

« Il est trop grand pour toi, » répliqua Raph, en riant toujours.

Donatello sursauta en sentant les mains du pilotes attraper le tissu autour de son corps et le resserrer en y faisant un genre de nœud. Il retint son souffle. Raphaël était très proche de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour terminer, après quoi il se recula et afficha un grand sourire à Donnie.

« Les débardeurs, ça se porte prêt du corps, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Don baissa rapidement les yeux sur son ventre pour voir qu'effectivement, il avait tout de suite l'air beaucoup plus masculin. Ou en tous cas, il n'avait plus l'air de porter une petite robe.

« Fais pas attention à ce bouffon, » ajouta Raph, « il devrait savoir qu'y a que les vrai mecs qui portent du rose. C'est une couleur super sexy. »

Donatello eut la sensation que ses intestins étaient sur des montagnes russes. Il leva doucement les yeux vers Raph et fut soulagé de ne voir aucune moquerie dans son regard.

« Merci... » murmura-t-il.

Raph hocha simplement la tête et sourit encore. Ils retournèrent à l'inspection de la voiture pendant un moment. Ça le détendait de parler mécanique avec quelqu'un qui appréciait les voitures autant que lui. La gêne de Donnie s'effaça vite lorsque Raph lui proposa carrément d'assister les mécaniciens. Tant qu'à faire.

Le pilote dut cependant s'éloigner quelques instants. Le public commençait à s'amasser, les qualifications n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et l'assistant en charge de lui ramener son casque s'était perdu en chemin. Raph préférait encore allait le chercher plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se remarque, mais il était assez anxieux. Si il ne se qualifiait pas, c'était son projet professionnelle jusqu'à l'année prochaine qui s'envolait. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il quitta son écurie à la recherche d'un membre de son staff qui serait perdu quelque part. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, quelque chose attira son regard.

Mikey était à l'écart de la foule et semblait avoir une discussion assez animée avec un homme qui ayant environs une quarantaine d'année. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, voire même en colère, ce qui fit tiquer Raphaël. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le plus jeune comme ça et il se dit que, dans le doute, il ferait mieux d'aller voir.

« Non, c'est non ! » s'exclama Michelangelo.

« Allez, tu pourrais faire une exception pour moi, » chouina l'homme en face de lui.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais plus dans le business. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! »

Le tortue tenta de s'en aller, mais l'homme lui saisit le poignet et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose. Ce fut à ce moment là que Raph fut assez proche d'eux pour mettre fin à leur discussion.

« Je crois qu'il vous a demandé de vous en aller, » dit-il autoritairement en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Celui-ci le défia du regard un instant mais il était évident qu'il ne faisait physiquement pas le poids. Il lâcha le plus jeune et s'en alla.

« Ça va ? » demanda Raph en se tournant vers Mikey.

« Oui, » répondit le plus jeune.

« C'était qui ? Tu le connaissais ? »

« Pas plus que ça. »

Raphaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'homme, mais il était déjà parti. Il pensa que c'était probablement un ex de la jeune tortue, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il reporta son attention vers Mikey qui avait l'air un peu déboussolé.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui... Oui, ça va, » répondit Mike en retrouvant son sourire. « Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Hé, c'est normal. J'allais quand même pas laisser le petit ami de mon frère se faire embêter par un plouc ! »

Michelangelo gloussa et suivit Raphaël dans ses recherches. Le pilote ne le trouvait pas aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude... Il commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, disons. Et puis, Mikey avait de l'énergie, et ça l'aidait à se distraire. Ils repassèrent devant l'écurie de Raph, et comme Donnie et Léo semblaient tous les deux très occupés, ils finirent par s'asseoir à l'ombre pour discuter. Cependant, comme on arrêtait pas d'embêter Raph toutes les deux minutes, ils finirent par aller se mettre plus à l'écart. Il restait bien une bonne demi-heure avant que le pilote ne doive définitivement rejoindre son monoplace, et il se dit qu'il avait autant la mettre à profit.

« Hé, maintenant tu m'en dois une, pas vrai ? » dit-il à Mikey, ayant une petite idée derrière la tête.

La jeune tortue sourit ardemment. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié l'incident qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, donc ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants comme toujours.

« Je veux savoir comment Donnie a perdu sa dent ! »

Le sourire de Michelangelo disparu presque aussitôt.

« Non, ça je peux pas te le dire, Raph. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Mikey avec d'autres émotions que la joie ou la curiosité, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus. Personne ne voulait lui raconter cette histoire, et plus on le lui refusait, plus il voulait savoir.

« Oh, allez, » implora-t-il presque.

« C'est pas à moi de te raconter ça, » rétorqua le plus jeune en secouant la tête de gauche à droite dans un geste très enfantin. « Si tu veux savoir, demande directement à Donnie. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est ce que j'ai fais ! »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? »

Raphaël hésita un cours instant et choisit de répondre la vérité.

« Il a dit qu'il me dirait comment il l'a perdu quand je lui dirais comment j'ai eu ma cicatrice. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama soudainement Mikey. « Léo m'a raconté comment tu l'as eu ! »

Raphaël en eut un sursaut. Il n'était pas du tout au courant que Michelangelo savait des choses aussi importantes sur sa vie privée.

« Quoi ? M-mais c'est personnel, » bafouilla-t-il, « pourquoi il t'as dit ça ?! »

Sa réaction fit doucement rire Mikey. « Raph, sérieusement, Léo et moi sommes en couple, » dit-il, « on est amoureux donc c'est normal qu'il me raconte les événements important de sa vie ! »

Le pilote croisa les bras et prit une mine boudeuse. Ce n'était pas juste. Mikey et Léo avaient le droit à leur petite histoire d'amour quand lui galérait comme c'était pas possible juste pour savoir une seule chose au sujet du passé de celui qu'il convoitait.

« Hey, ne fais pas cette tête là, » reprit Mikey, « l'histoire de ta cicatrice n'est pas joyeuse, mais crois moi, il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle Donatello ne te dit pas comment il a perdu sa dent... »

« Il n'arrête pas de dire que c'est naturel, » soupira Raphaël tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour connaître un jour cette histoire.

« Je sais, » répondit le plus jeune avec un air désolé, « je crois qu'il aimerait bien faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. C'est sûr que ça aurait été mieux. À chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans la glace il doit s'en rappeler... Il... »

Mikey arrêta soudainement de parler et tourna sa tête sur le côté de façon à ce que Raph ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

« Ça va ? » Demanda ce dernier, étonné par ce silence soudain.

Un cours silence s'installa, puis, la réponse de Michelangelo fendit l'air.

« C'est ma faute. »

Il regarda ensuite Raphaël dans les yeux. Il pleurait.

Le Nightwatcher se sentit soudain désemparé, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de réconforter les gens. Les personnes qui pleuraient le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'était juste pas doué pour dire des choses gentilles. Chaque fois qu'il avait rompus avec une fille, il avait eut à faire à ce genre de situation et habituellement, il s'en allait en les laissant pleurer... Mais là, il était avec Mikey, et bien qu'il ne soit pas directement lié à lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état là.

« C'est ma faute, » articula encore la jeune tortue en plongeant sa figure dans ses mains, « c'est toujours ma faute ! Donnie... Je... Je ne fais que lui causer des problèmes... »

Raph se gratta nerveusement le derrière de la nuque sans rien dire. Mikey sanglotait de plus en plus fort, et il décida de caresser son épaule avec un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Il songea un instant à appeler Donnie ou Léo. Ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait mieux gérer la situation que lui. Mais petit à petit, Mikey retrouva son calme de lui-même.

« D-Désolé, » fit-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant bruyamment.

« C'est rien, » répondit doucement Raphaël tout en passant sa main sur sa carapace. C'était un peu gênant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il prenait sur lui.

« C'est juste que, » continua Mikey en essuyant ses joues, « des fois je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens acceptent de rester avec moi. Je finis toujours par faire les mauvais choix et tout le monde en paye les conséquences à ma place. Je casse tout ce que je touche. Je détruis tout ce qui m'entoure. »

Raphaël prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha un peu plus de Mike. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu affaire à ce genre de situation auparavant, il avait fuit, mais il était temps pour lui de faire preuve de maturité pour une fois.

« Mikey, écoutes-moi, » dit-il en cherchant ses mots, « de toute évidence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Don pour que tu dises ça. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a besoin de toi. Il ne serait pas aussi protecteur envers toi si tu ne lui apportait que du mauvais. »

La jeune tortue renifla bruyamment et Raphaël marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre : « Et en ce qui concerne Léo, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucun effet négatif sur sa vie, au contraire ! Crois-moi, il est vraiment de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il te connaît, je devrais même te remercier parce que ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas sérieusement disputé. »

Michelangelo lui offrit finalement un petit sourire. Il avait craqué. Il était sûr que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Revoir l'un de ses anciens clients, se remémorer l'accident de Donatello, en plus de toutes les autres choses qu'il gardait pour lui... C'était simplement trop.

« Merci... » souffla-t-il.

« Donc, » reprit Raph en s'éloignant de lui, « tu vas me dire comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Non. Toujours pas. »

* * *

 _Mikey 6 ans, Donnie 8 ans_

 _« Mon père dit que j'ai la tête solide. Que comme je suis une tortue et que j'ai une carapace, je peux encaisser les coups. »_

 _Mikey grimaça de douleur lorsque Donnie pressa le coton imbibé d'alcool contre la plaie sur son visage._

 _« Même si dans l'absolu, » répondit-il, « il n'a pas tord - notre carapace et notre plastron sont extrêmement résistants à la pression et nous permettent de ne pas ressentir la douleur jusqu'à un certain point - ce n'est pas une raison pour te frapper. Surtout au visage. »_

 _Mikey gémit de douleur et poussa la main de son ami loin de sa plaie._

 _« On devrait appeler les services sociaux, » murmura Donatello._

 _« Oui, super. Comme ça si jamais ils décident de me laisser avec mon père, la prochaine fois j'en prendrais deux fois plus. »_

 _« Honnêtement, » répliqua Donatello, « avec ton visage, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils ne te mettent pas en famille d'accueil. »_

 _« Oh oui, ce serait pas mal, » répondit sarcastiquement la jeune tortue, « mais après, qui s'occupera de toi, Donnie-boy ? »_

 _Le dénommé fronça les sourcils avec un air offusqué._

 _« Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul. Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »_

 _Puis il tourna la tête et prit une mine boudeuse en rangeant le kit de premier secoure dans la pharmacie. Mikey pouffa de rire. C'était fou ce que Don pouvait se montrer enfantin des fois._

* * *

Raphaël ravala difficilement sa salive en se glissant dans le monoplace. Les gradins étaient bien rempli pour de simples qualifications... Le milieu du F1 attirait des fans beaucoup plus actifs que celui des stock cars, et certain affichaient même les couleurs de l'écurie de Raph.

Il détourna rapidement la tête alors que Don s'approcha du véhicule pour lui tendre son casque qu'on avait enfin retrouvé.

Raph l'attrapa et commença à le mettre tout en sentant la pression monter en lui. Sur le circuit les grid girls – les femmes chargées de tenir les panneaux des écuries devant chaque véhicule avant le départ – se rassemblaient déjà.

« Hey, » le Nightwatcher tourna difficilement la tête, puisqu'il portait maintenant son casque, en direction de Donatello. « Ça va aller, tu peux le faire, » l'encouragea la timide tortue.

Raph sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il sourit, bien que l'autre tortue ne pouvait pas le voir. La nervosité qu'il ressentait fut remplacé par de l'excitation. Si Donnie l'encourageait, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout faire. Il démarra finalement pour aller se placer sur la ligne de départ.

Donatello regagna sa place aux côtés de Michelangelo dans les gradins tandis que les pilotes effectuaient tranquillement le tour de chauffe. Au centre du circuit, d'immenses écrans renvoyaient les images de différents endroits de la piste et les commentateurs se faisaient déjà entendre.

« Alors, Donnie, fait-moi part de ton savoir ! » fit Mikey en replaçant sa casquette, prêt à écouter son ami.

« Le tout va se dérouler en trois phases, » expliqua simplement le génie, « la première phase dure vingt minutes à la fin desquelles les 5 participants ayant le temps le plus mauvais seront éliminés. Le tout pour Raph est de ne pas finir dans les 5 derniers. »

Les moteurs grondaient à présent sur la ligne de départ, le tour de chauffe étant terminé. Dans les paddocks, Léo prenait pour la première fois de la journée une courte pause afin d'observer le départ de la course. Il laissa ses yeux traîner sur les grid girls agitant les drapeaux des écuries lorsque l'une d'entre elle attira son attention...

Son allure était assez excentrique elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et ses yeux amandés étaient roses...

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Léo eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il était sûr qu'il connaissait cette fille. Lorsqu'elle se déplaça, sa démarche ne lui était pas inconnue non plus. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas d'humaine avec une telle apparence...

Le signal de départ fut enfin donné et les monoplaces s'élancèrent sur la pistes.

Soupirant, Léo se résigna à retourner à son travail de manager, tout en espérant que son mauvais pressentiment était simplement dû au stresse.

La voiture de Raph passa en première position dès le premier virage, et Mikey frappa dans ses mains d'excitation en voyant cela.

« Tu as vu, Don ?! Il est déjà premier ! Il est vraiment super doué ! »

Le génie tapota doucement le bout de son index sur son genou, ne lâchant pas des yeux le monoplace rouge du Nightwatcher.

« Hum... Je reste un peu mitigé, » dit-il. « La réussite des participants repose en grande partie sur leur matériel et sur le budget que leur écurie peut fournir... Ceux qui peuvent se payer les meilleures voitures ont un avantage conséquent sur les autres... »

« Ne dit pas ça, les qualités personnelles du pilote entrent aussi en compte ! Il lui faut du sang-froid, et de la stratégie ! »

Donatello se mordilla les lèvres. La foule était moins bruyantes que pour le demolition derby, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus emballé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment Raph allait, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il planifiait de faire durant la course...

« Je reconnais qu'il y a une grande part de stratégie, » admit Donnie, « mais elles tournent toutes autour du passage aux stands avec le ravitaillement en carburant et le changement des pneus... Ça ne tourne pas vraiment autour des compétences du pilotes... »

Michelangelo étouffa un sursaut lorsque Raphaël se fit doubler par un autre pilote. Dans le second virage, Raph perdit son avance et se retrouva en troisième position. Donatello sentit lui aussi sa gorge se serrer, bien que son pilote favoris ne soit pas du tout dans les cinq derniers... Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais Don ne pouvait empêcher les émotions de le submerger.

« Le passage au stand ne dure en moyenne que trente secondes, » continua-t-il, plus pour se calmer que pour l'expliquer à Mikey, « les mécaniciens sont triés sur le volet. Ils doivent agir vite et ne pas faire la moindre erreur... Un pilote peut perdre la course dans les stands, si son écurie lui fait perdre trop de temps. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était mis à regarder les différents mécaniciens qui traînaient dans l'écurie de Raph. Il se laissa aller à fantasmer de travailler là, lui aussi... Cependant ce n'était pas pour lui.

À la fin de cette première étape, Raphaël avait le second meilleur temps. Aucunes raisons, donc, de paniquer.

« La deuxième phase marche de la même façon que la première, » expliqua Donnie, « les participants ont le droit de se ravitailler en essence, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de le faire durant la phase 3. »

Mikey hocha vaguement la tête.

« Tu vois ça ? » continua le génie. « Une F1 consomme beaucoup d'essence, en moyenne 75 litres pour 100 km. Le réapprovisionnement en carburant se fait sous pression avec un débit de 12 litres environ par seconde. C'est fascinant ! »

« Si tu le dis, Donnie-boy, » répondit Mikey en haussant les épaules.

Les minutes défilèrent et les participants entamèrent la deuxième manche. Dans son monoplace, Raphaël se sentait remonté à bloc.

Depuis les paddocks, Léo chercha des yeux la grid girl aux cheveux bleus, mais elle semblait avoir disparu.

Quant à Donnie et Mikey, ils continuaient à bavarder tranquillement.

« Tu vois, Don, » fit joyeusement Mikey, « c'est un super sport ! Avoue que c'est moins dangereux que les demolitions derby ! »

« Au contraire, » s'exclama Donnie, « il y a beaucoup plus de risques ! La pratique du Formule 1 peut entraîner beaucoup de problèmes, le plus courant étant le traumatisme rachidien. Pour faire simple c'est ce qui arrive quand un pilote ralentit trop fort et que son propre cerveau est projeté contre sa boîte crânienne. »

« Ugh, glauque, » répondit Mikey en sirotant le soda qu'il venait de s'acheter.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça, » continua le génie, prit dans sa lancée, « il peut aussi y avoir des polytraumatismes, des traumatismes crâniens par choc direct, des contusions hémorragiques, des fractures ou des brûlures. Tiens, tu vois la grande tente au centre là-bas ? C'est un site de réanimation pour établir un diagnostic en urgence ou, si besoin est, le déchoquage, l'assistance respiratoire et le premier traitement des brûlures. »

« Ça a l'air assez sécurisé, » commenta la jeune tortue, suivant la voiture de Raph des yeux.

Sur le circuit bétonné, les voitures donnaient la sensation de glisser comme sur de la glace. Leurs vitesses étaient juste impressionnantes. Dans les lignes droites, peu de voitures parvenaient à doubler les autres, le tout se jouait dans les virages. Raphaël semblait assez bien placé et Mikey se détendit en appréciant le spectacle.

Donnie, lui, ne pouvait calmer son excitation.

« En général les circuits tournent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, » reprit-il, incapable de s'empêcher d'étaler ses connaissances, « c'est important parce que le cou des pilotes est soumis à rude épreuve. Les virages sont à gauche et les énormes forces latérales créées par la grande vitesse des voitures dans les courbes mettent à contribution la tête des pilotes... »

« Donnie, arrête de parler des risques, » soupira Mikey, « tout va bien ! Raphaël est même super bien positionné, là ! »

Le génie hocha la tête. À l'issu de la seconde manche, les cinq derniers pilotes furent à nouveau éliminé et il ne restait plus que la dernière partie des qualifications à venir. Alors que le signal du départ était donné pour la dernière fois, Donatello ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela était tout de même très palpitant. Il se demandait s'il pourrait convaincre Raphaël de le laisser bricoler sur le moteur de son monoplace. Il mourrait d'envie de démonter et remonter un moteur de ce type, c'était une chance incroyable qu'il soit si proche de quelqu'un comme Raph, finalement. Il avait beau être insupportable les trois quarts du temps, il y avait tout de même des avantages à le connaître...

Donnie sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit Mikey se crisper à côté de lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir qu'il se levait.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'expression étrange qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ami.

« Je vais chercher Léo, » répondit Mikey.

Donatello le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. C'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, il pouvait facilement le deviner puisqu'il connaissait la petite tortue par cœur. Mais pourquoi Mikey lui mentirait-il ?

Donnie reporta son attention sur l'un des écrans affichant la course. Le Nightwatcher était toujours parmi les premiers, sans surprise... Puis, Don eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner pour voir s'il apercevait Mikey quelque part. Ce qu'il vit ne fut autre que la foule de personne amassée dans les gradins. Ils étaient tous en train de crier, beaucoup plus excité qu'au début de la journée. Et Don était seul.

Il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Vite.

Il commença à se sentir un peu mieux lorsqu'il arriva dans l'écurie de Raph. Léo était là aussi et ça l'aidait de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret en bois en soupirant de soulagement.

 _« On est pas passé loin, »_ pensa-t-il.

Et soudain des coups de feux retentirent, annonçant la fin de la course. Malheureusement, Don se trouvait juste à côté de l'endroit d'où les détonations partaient. Il sursauta et recommença à se sentir mal. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et il sentait ses muscles se tendre par endroit.

Sans réfléchir, il courut vers Léo et se blottit contre lui. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi familier avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mikey, mais il était terrorisé et Léo était la seule personne qu'il connaissait un temps soit peu.

Le manager cligna des yeux en voyant la pauvre tortue arriver vers lui avec un air apeuré. Donnie lui attrapa le bras et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

« Donatello ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le dénommé ne répondit pas. Il était concentré sur sa respiration. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse redescendre son rythme cardiaque.

Léo dégagea son bras de la prise de Donnie uniquement pour le lui passer autour des épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une crise d'asthme ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Donnie ravala difficilement sa salive et se ressaisit juste à temps, redressant sa tête pour regarder Léo dans les yeux.

« Non, ça va ! J'ai juste eu peur des détonations, c'est tout. »

« Tu es sûr... ? Tu as l'air plutôt-... »

Il s'arrêta de parler car un gros vacarme envahit l'écurie. Avec tout ça, ni Léo ni Donnie n'avaient vu les résultats s'afficher. Raphaël avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir le meilleur temps et les membres de l'écurie lâchèrent leurs joies. Lorsque le pilote apparut, un grand sourire sur la figure, il fut immédiatement entouré de journalistes et fans divers.

Donatello rougit et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Léo. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été pris dans les bras par quelqu'un d'autre que Mikey. En parlant de lui, d'ailleurs, Donnie le vit se faufiler dans la foule pour atteindre Raph. Il décida de faire de même et arriva assez prêt de lui pour l'entendre parler avec les journalistes.

« Nightawtcher, comment vous sentez-vous après cette victoire ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? »

De là où il était, Donatello vit les yeux de Raphaël pétiller alors qu'il répondait avec un sourire malicieux : « Évidemment, c'était un vrai jeu d'enfant ! »

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel. Quel fanfaron ! Il avait été nerveux quelques heures plus tôt, mais ça, il ne leur disait pas, hein ! Non, il jouait les play boy pour les caméras. Il était tellement... Agaçant ! Mais alors pourquoi Donnie ne pouvait-il regarder ailleurs qu'en sa direction ?

* * *

La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt ces derniers temps. Le soleil inondait le circuit de ses couleurs oranges et roses en cette fin de soirée.

Donatello soupira, ses doigts glissant distraitement sur les coutures de son jean. Il était assis sur le bord du circuit désormais presque désert. Le public et les journalistes s'en étaient allé plusieurs heures auparavant, il ne restait plus que certains mécaniciens et quelques pilotes qui devaient certainement être en train de planifier ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la saison.

Donnie appréciait le silence qui envahissait maintenant ce lieu. Finalement, le F1, c'était pas si mal. Il aimait le contacte du macadam sous ses doigts et l'odeur d'essence qui régnait là. Si seulement il avait été possible pour lui d'avoir une vie normal après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait voulu la passer dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

« Alors, comment tu as trouvé la compétition ? » demanda Raph en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sans aucune délicatesse.

« Plutôt intéressante, » répondit Donnie sans détourner les yeux de ce qu'il observait.

Il entendait vaguement au loin les voix de Mikey et Léo qui bavardaient. La victoire de Raph avait tout le monde de bonne humeur, bien sûre. Les sponsors étaient venu le voir par dizaine à la fin des qualifications, se battant pour que leur marque soit représenté durant le prochain grand prix. Donnie n'avait jamais vu Raphaël aussi fier.

« Alors tu vas venir me voir concourir, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Il souriait et regarder Donnie comme un chat regarde une pelote de laine. Le génie garda un air neutre, repliant un peu plus ses genoux vers son torse.

« Hum... Peut-être si tu es gentil avec moi, » répondit-il avec un ton un peu moqueur.

« Hey, tu sais quoi ?! » fit soudainement Raph. « Maintenant qu'il y a plus personnes, ça te dit d'essayer une des voitures ? »

Donatello leva vers lui ses grandes prunelles rouges et cligna des yeux.

« J'ai le droit... ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Si tu es avec moi, tu as tous les droits, chaton, » teasa Raphaël en se levant, lui prenant le poignet sans lui demander son avis.

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel devant son éternelle attitude de play boy mais se résigna à le suivre jusqu'à l'un des monoplace que quelqu'un avait négligemment laissé sur la piste. Raphaël se pencha sur le cockpit et commença à expliquer en détail à quoi servait les différents boutons qui se trouvaient sur le volant, mais Donnie ne l'écouta pas vraiment.

Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur virile qui se dégageait de Raph. Il avait retiré sa combinaison mais ne s'était pas encore lavé, si bien qu'il sentait un mélange très piquant de sueur, d'essence et de plastique. Donatello aurait dû trouver cela répugnant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était familier maintenant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait ce parfum d'homme. Ça lui rappelait les autres fois où il avait passé du temps avec la tortue couleur émeraude... Et il frissonna.

 _« C'est juste la testostérone qui t'attire, »_ pensa-t-il, _« mon corps réagit instinctivement et c'est tout à fait normal. »_

« Et je crois qu'on a fait le tour, » termina Raphaël, « ça te dit de t'asseoir pour voir comment ça fait ? »

Donatello jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. « Tu es sûr que j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça ? »

« Mais oui, » insista le pilote.

Don décida d'accepter. Après tout, c'était intéressant de se mettre à la place du conducteur, pour une fois. C'était un rôle qui n'était pas si éloigné que ça de celui du mécanicien. Il se laissa guider par Raph et s'assit dans le monoplace, laissant son corps se reposer sur le siège moelleux de la voiture.

Raphaël s'assit sur le rebord de la voiture et pencha son corps contre celui de Donnie pour pointer du doigts d'autres fonctionnalité que le génie n'avait pas encore vue. Une fois de plus, il n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'on lui dit. Il n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon. Il avait bien étudié ce genre de voiture avant de venir et savez déjà globalement comment ça marchait.

Il ravala doucement sa salive, le torse de Raph caressant dangereusement sa tempe. Son cœur s'emballa. Raphaël était proche de lui mais il était complètement pris dans son explication. Pour une fois, le contacte qu'il avait avec Don ne visait pas à le draguait, mais simplement à passer du temps avec lui en toute innocence. Il ignorait totalement l'effet qu'il faisait à la petite tortue.

 _« C'est juste une question de testostérone, je ne suis pas amoureux. »_

« Tu sais j'ai accidentellement touché cette manette une fois, » continua Raphaël en souriant, parlant presque tout seul, « Léo se moque encore de moi à cause de ça, et d'ailleurs-... »

Les yeux de Donatello s'arrondirent. Raph était proche. Trop proche. Il venait de tourner la tête vers lui et leurs museaux se touchaient presque. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient distraitement le génie alors qu'il continuait à parler encore et encore...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Donnie sentit ses mains et ses jambes se mouvoir. Il activa le moteur et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

Le monoplace s'élança, heureusement à une vitesse pas très impressionnante, mais suffisante pour le plaquer contre son siège. Raphaël écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cris de sursaut en s'agrippant fermement à la voiture pour ne pas être projeté sur le côté.

Après seulement quelques secondes, Donnie freina brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de propulser Raph en avant. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper son bras pour qu'il ne s'envole pas trop loin, et le Nightwatcher finit couché sur ses genoux, le haut du corps dans le cockpit et les jambes à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Ils étaient tous deux sous le choc et se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant une ou deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » demanda difficilement Raph entre deux rires.

Donatello riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis... Depuis très longtemps. Il avait juste... Agis impulsivement, ce qu'il ne faisait pourtant jamais. Au début il avait eut très peur, et Raph avait certainement dû être effrayé aussi... Mais juste après, l'adrénaline fit son effet, et les deux tortues ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

« J'en ai strictement aucune idée, » répondit Don en essuyant ses yeux.

Son cœur battait la chamade maintenant. Il sentait le poids de Raph sur ses jambes, mais étrangement... Étrangement le contact n'était pas déplaisant et il n'avait pas envie qu'il se relève tout de suite.

Il voyait Raph sous un angle diffèrent. Littéralement. Pour la première fois, il le voyait de haut, alors que la tortue couleur émeraude était encore toute chamboulée, allongée sur ses genoux, ses yeux encore vibrant d'amusement.

Et métaphoriquement. Là, Donatello ne voyait plus le play boy agaçant, vaniteux et dragueur dont il avait l'habitude. Non... Il voyait un pilote expérimenté, passionné, qui s'y connaissait extrêmement bien dans son domaine et qui... Qui ne s'était pas moqué de lui parce qu'il portait du rose... Qui lui avait gentiment offert d'essayer une de ses voitures... Qui s'intéressait à lui...

Donnie se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Raph n'était pas aussi insupportable que ça... Il avait même un côté... Attachant.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, » dit Raph, souriant toujours avec un air amusé. Il se redressa enfin et Donnie frémit lorsque son visage passa devant le sien.

« Je ne savais même pas moi-même que j'allais faire ça, » répondit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque, « je ferais peut-être mieux de sortir de là. »

Raphaël lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à s'extirper du monoplace, mais Donatello avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. C'était peut-être l'effet de l'adrénaline, encore une fois. Ça, ou le fait d'avoir un contact physique avec Raph...

« T'as un sacré instinct, en tous cas. Tu n'as eu aucuns problèmes pour la démarrer et l'arrêter. Heureusement que tu n'as pas trop accéléré, sinon j'aurais été propulsé au loin ! »

« Ah, je me serais débarrassé de toi, » fis malicieusement Donnie en s'appuyant contre la voiture pour cacher le fait qu'il avait soudainement du mal à rester debout.

« Oh il en faut plus que ça pour avoir ma peau, » rétorqua Raphaël, « en tous cas c'était très amusant. Si tu veux je te laisserais essayer dans des conditions plus adéquat un jour. Avec un casque et une combinaison... »

Donatello ne répondit pas. Il laissa son regard flotter vers le soleil couchant. Le ciel orangé lui semblait très paisible. Beaucoup plus qu'autrefois...

« Non. Non en fait la course, ce n'est pas pour toi, » continua le pilote, « tu es plus du genre créatif... Tu sais quoi ? On devrait revenir ici la semaine prochaine et tu pourras t'amuser avec le moteur de ma voiture, si tu veux ! »

Donnie cligna des yeux et redirigea son regard vers le Nightwatcher. C'était... Ceux à quoi il avait justement pensé un peu plus tôt.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit vivement Raph, son sourire bienveillant illuminant son visage, « j'ai totalement confiance en tes compétences ! Je sais que quoi que tu fasses, ce sera bien. »

Donatello se sentit soudainement emplis d'une immense chaleur et d'un sentiment confus. Raphaël... Raphaël lui offrait toujours de faire ce que Donnie aimait le plus faire. Il se souvenait des précédentes fois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Chacune de ses fois avait été très amusante, et même si Don n'arrêtait pas de rejeter les avances de Raphaël, ce dernier ne se montrait pas moins généreux envers lui.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Donatello ne comprit pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais son corps bougea tout seul. Il se leva sur ses jambes et Raph était déjà si proche qu'il n'eut pas besoin de s'avancer beaucoup plus. Il plaça ses mains sur son torse et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds.

La seconde d'après, il avait fermé les yeux et posé ses lèvres sur celles de Raphaël.

* * *

 **Tout ce que j'ai a dire en cette fin de chapitre, c'est que Donatello en rose, c'est une petite framboise. Voilà.**


	8. Chapter 8

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Oh mon dieu, je ne suis pas morte les gens, non, je suis toujours là _ Gors, GROS passage à vide pour moi ces derniers temps, mais je suis en train de m'en remettre. Cette année à vraiment été pleine de surprises et de rebondissements de ouf pour moi, j'espère que pour vous ça a été comme vous le vouliez ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très, très bonne année 2017, on croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien (et puis si vous me lisez de loin dans le futur, je vous fais des bisous aussi. De toute façon je vous fait **tout le temps** des bisous, que ce soit clair).

Sinon, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, il y a énormément de dialogues ! Et des flash back. Pleins. Lol. Les reviews me motivent toujours, n'hésitez pas. Et c'est tout. Cœur sur vous, mes petites endives !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **tomppabeats - I live all alone**

 **Seafret - Atlantis**

 **Melvv - Not Me (feat. Two Feet)**

 **Petit Biscuit - Voyage | PitterPatter**

* * *

C'était la première fois que Donatello embrassait quelqu'un parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas dégoutté par le contact de lèvres contre les siennes. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait aussi fortement pendant un baiser.

Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment précis, c'était Raphaël. Son odeur, son corps, ses gestes, sa façon de plaquer ses lèvres contre la sienne, à la fois fermement et avec tendresse, comme s'il voulait imprimer l'émeraude de sa peau sur les tons olivés de Donatello... Il avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas, appréciant simplement le moment.

Ce que ce simple baiser produisait à son corps était indescriptible. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, et son esprit était vide. Vide comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne n'y avait que Raphaël et ses lèvres, et personne d'autre. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il le sentait dans ses tempes. Était-ce vraiment lui, le timide et si réservé Donnie-boy, qui avait pris l'initiative de faire une chose aussi folle ? Oui, oui, c'était lui, parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, parce que ce simple signe d'affection, qui lui était retourné en plus, envoyait un feu d'artifice dans chaque micro parcelles de son corps.

Après de longues secondes, Raph remonta doucement ses bras dans le dos de Donatello pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'approfondissaient le baiser. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'en avaient pas envie. C'était déjà bien assez intense comme ça.

Donnie pensait que Raphaël l'embrasserait avec fougue, vigueur, force. Ce mec transpirait la testostérone après tout. Mais non, au contraire, c'était très doux. Les bras musclés du pilote le maintenaient fermement, mais avec délicatesse en même temps, et il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus définir Raph. Il était à la fois brutal et doux, stupide et intelligent, arrogant et compatissant...

Raphaël était un putain de paradoxe vivant. Et il en était amoureux.

 _Putain de merde._

Lorsque Donnie voulut mettre fin au baiser et se reculer, les bras de Raph le laissèrent naturellement partir. La tortue aux yeux rouges laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était légère, que son cœur allait exploser et que ses membres étaient comme décrochés de son propre corps. Il se mordilla les lèvres en reconnaissant les effets des endorphines, de l'adrénaline, de l'ocytocine et de toutes les autres hormones que le cerveau secrète quand il est amoureux. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres et leva ses yeux rouges vers Raph qui souriait comme un imbécile, ses joues émeraudes prenant même une teinte légèrement rose

« Waouw, » lâcha simplement Raphaël, les lèvres étirées jusqu'au ciel.

Donatello ravala sa salive et détourna les yeux. Il avait envie de lancer à Raph un gros _« ce qui vient d'arriver ne veut rien dire du tout »_ , mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus, ceci dit. Don était confus et plein d'émotions contraires, et il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Le silence entre eux ne fut rompu que par l'arrivée de Mikey et Léo qui n'avaient rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ? » s'exclama Mike. « On va fêter ça, ou quoi ?! »

* * *

« À cette superbe saison de F1 qui s'annonce, » s'écria une jeune femme en levant sa coupe de champagne. La plupart des personnes présentent levèrent elles aussi leurs verres pour trinquer et le tout fut suivi d'un rire collectif.

Donatello était assis à la table du restaurant et regardait les différents amis de Raph et membres de son équipe se réjouir de la situation. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri ici exactement. Après le baiser, tout était devenu flou.

C'était presque étrange de voir Raphaël interagir de loin, de voir comment il se comportait avec ses amis, et dieu qu'il semblait en avoir beaucoup ! Don n'avait jamais eu le courage de côtoyer autant de monde dans un aussi cours laps de temps auparavant. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà quitté la soirée.

Et pourtant il était là, au milieu de cette foule de gens et il... Il se sentait bien. Plusieurs personnes avaient voulu faire connaissance avec lui et le traitaient comme s'il faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'entourage de Raph. Enfin... C'est vrai que c'était un peu le cas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps mais ils commençaient vraiment à prendre une place importante dans la vie l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient embrassés... Non, plutôt Donnie avait embrassé Raph. La tortue couleur olive toisait de loin le pilote de F1, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il s'était fourré dans un sacré pétrin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec Raphaël... C'était tout simplement inimaginable... C'était... C'était impossible ! Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avant, et il ne comptait pas en avoir pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas comment ça fonctionnait, et c'était flippant et... Et il ne pouvait _pas_ faire ça.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête suppliait Donnie de laisser une chance à cette relation ?

« Putain, » maugréa-t-il doucement en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table. Ce simple baiser le faisait tellement réfléchir qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

« Don, je crois que tu as besoin d'un verre, » lança une jeune femme à la peau bleu en sa direction.

Le dénommé se redressa immédiatement et déclina l'offre. La jeune femme, Jhanna si sa mémoire était bonne, était très sympathique, mais il ne buvait pas. Jamais. Même dans ce genre de situation. À l'autre bout de la table, Léo et Mike se fixaient amoureusement dans les yeux en souriant comme des imbéciles, semblant totalement coupé du monde. Limite on pouvait voir une bulle de sucre toute rose autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un autre univers, entre eux, et Don soupira en les voyant aussi... Aussi enfermé l'un sur l'autre.

Mikey n'avait jamais eu de problème pour trouver et vivre des relations amoureuses lui. Donnie l'en avait jalousé bien plus d'une fois.

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Donnie afficha un air blasé en voyant Léo et Mikey d'ailleurs s'éclipser vers le fond de l'appartement. Ils étaient chez Léo, le seul qui possédait un lieu de vie assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » demanda Raph avec un grand sourire.

Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix suave envoya chez Don des millions de petites étincelles qui couraient sur sa peau. Il se raidit. Merde, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, et la raison de sa confusion venait de lui proposer de le ramener chez lui.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Raph plus de deux secondes, mais c'était assez pour voir un pilote souriant, certainement mis en joie par un verre d'alcool ou deux, et parfaitement détendu. La scène du baiser se rejoua dans l'esprit de Donatello... Il regretta presque d'avoir fais une chose pareille, parce que là, tout de suite, il en était terriblement embrassé. Mais il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui... Et puis, c'était naturel que Raph lui propose de l'y conduire... Pas vrai... ?

« D'accord. »

Tendu. Don était tendu comme la corde d'un arc quand il monta dans la voiture de Raph. Ce dernier ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention, ou en tout cas il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais la discussion était pour le moins... Banale.

« Comment tu as trouvé la fête ? »

« C'était plutôt sympa. »

« Ouais, le staff sait se lâcher, pas vrai ? »

« C'est l'euphorie de l'après victoire. Mikey et Léo étaient content aussi. »

« Oui, tu peux le dire. »

Rien d'extraordinaire, mais à chaque fois que Raph ouvrait la bouche, Donnie se sentait sur le bord de la crise cardiaque. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais c'était relié à ce putain de baiser et ce début de relation auquel il ne comprenait rien de rien.

Lorsque la voiture se gara sur le parking, aucune des deux tortues ne bougea. Donatello ne savait pas comment s'en aller. Devait-il lancer un simple « bon c'était cool, bye » et se sauver en vitesse ? Non, non il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Raph ne laisserait jamais passer ça.

Néanmoins, aucunes des deux tortues n'ouvraient la bouche et l'intérieur de la voiture était beaucoup trop silencieux à côté de la fête et de la foule. Après un long moment, Raphaël finit par demander, tout en fixant droit devant lui, les deux mains encore sur le volant « Donc... Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ? »

Donatello se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, triturant entre ses doigts le bord de sa veste mauve.

« Je dois admettre que oui. »

Le silence retomba alors entre eux. Donnie était bien loin de l'euphorie et de l'adrénaline à présent. Le calme avait repris son dessus, et il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Raph, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer entre eux... Et c'était effrayant.

C'était effrayant, parce qu'il avait aimé le baiser. Parce que peut-être qu'une petite part de lui-même, bien cachée au fond de son esprit, en voulait plus. C'était effrayant parce que dans tous les films, dans toutes les séries télé, quand deux personnages s'embrassaient, ça signifiait automatiquement qu'ils allaient passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Or, le simple mot « relation » faisait déjà frémir Donatello d'angoisse.

Un baiser sur la bouche, c'était tout ce dont il était en capable en l'état actuel des choses, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait jamais capable de plus. Il avait peur. Il avait peur d'aimer. Il avait peur d'être aimé. Et il voulait que ce sentiment s'arrête. Mais comment on explique ça à quelqu'un ?

« Donatello, » appela alors Raph, et la petite tortue sursauta presque en entendant son nom être prononcé en entier. « Tu es tendu... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Voilà exactement la question que Donnie redoutait le plus au monde en cet instant précis ! Il se figea, nerveux, son regard fuyant au loin.

Un très léger « oui » s'écrasa dans le fond de sa gorge.

Raph coupa finalement le contact, et tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Don.

« Ce baiser... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Donatello soupira et se passa une main sur la visage, lâchant d'un coup : « J'en sais rien. Je l'ai fais parce que j'avais envie de le faire, c'est tout, je me suis pas posé de questions... »

Ce qui était rare pour lui. Des questions, il s'en posait toujours, sans cesse. Il était du genre à réfléchir aux conséquences _avant_ d'agir. Il ne laissait généralement pas ses émotions prendre le dessus. Sauf cette fois-ci apparemment...

« Écoute, je peux être sincère avec toi ? »

Donatello se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres, mais il hocha la tête, trouvant le courage en son fort intérieur de tourner un peu son visage vers le pilote.

« Je t'aime bien. Non... En fait, je t'aime tout court. »

Et il se retourna illico dans l'autre sens, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas dit ça, putain, il l'avait dit ? Oui, il y avait même eu un brin de tristesse dans sa voix, et Don ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper son nom « Raph... »

« Je... Je suis désolé de te lâcher ça comme ça, » continua le pilote, « mais ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment un truc de dingue, je pense à toi tout le temps et quand je suis avec toi je-... »

À ce moment précis, quelque chose en Donatello prit le relais, et sa bouche parla plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, coupant Raphaël : « Tu peux pas dire que tu es amoureux de moi, tu me connais presque pas. »

Il regretta le ton amer avec lequel il avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Une fois de plus, ses yeux se dirigèrent difficilement vers Raphaël qui l'observait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« C'est vrai. Je te connais pas depuis très longtemps et je me doute que tu as plein de secrets, mais... C'est aussi ce que j'aime. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

« Tu n'aimera pas ce que tu verra, » trancha encore Don sur le même ton citronné.

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, et tu ne le saura jamais si tu ne me laisses pas une chance, » insista Raph.

Donnie entrouvrit les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ça aussi c'était inhabituel. Il savait toujours quoi répondre. Sauf avec ce mec. Avec ce mec il lui prenait soudainement l'envie d'embrasser et d'être embrassé. Avec ce mec, d'un coup, d'un seul, il perdait ses mots.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Raph laissa échapper un petit rire contraint. « Écoutes, hum... C'est pas du tout un ultimatum, d'accord ? T'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant ni rien. »

« Tant mieux, parce que j'en ai pas, » répondit encore le Donatello amer.

Il avait envie de se frapper lui-même pour être aussi sec, alors que ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi radicales. Raph était vraiment pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire en tout cas, puisqu'il sourit et lança : « C'est cool, pas de problème. »

Donatello ravala difficilement sa salive et passa une main sur sa bouche, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ses jambes étaient encore trop lourdes, il avait l'impression que s'il se levait, il ne pourrait pas marcher, et le silence se ré-installait entre eux.

« C'est embarrassant, » souffla-t-il avec agacement.

« C'était trop rapide, » statua Raph, « je suis désolé... »

Donatello arqua un sourcil. Désolé de quoi ? C'est lui qui lui avait sauté dessus pour ensuite lui manifester qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Le ton sincère dans la voix de Raphaël avait quelque chose de rassurant cependant. La pression sur les épaules de Don s'étaient envolée. Ils n'allaient pas sortir ensemble. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Une partie de lui était déçue, mais une autre se sentait mieux.

« Il faudrait juste qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre, » lança-t-il, « et tu sais... Moi aussi je veux te connaître. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir prendre un café et que tu me racontes enfin comment tu as eu ta cicatrice ? »

* * *

« Je devais avoir dans les cinq ans, » commença Raph avec un air pensif, confortablement assis dans le canapé de Donatello. Celui-ci le regardait avec intérêt tout en buvant de temps à autre dans sa tasse. « Léo et moi, on est né dans un petit village perdu dans le fin fond des montagnes japonaises. C'était un genre de décharge. Les mutants rejetés de la société vivaient là. »

La curiosité du génie était déjà piquée, et il se permit une question : « Comment vous êtes venu vivre ici alors ? »

« Hey, chaque chose en son temps, Donnie-boy, » s'amusa Raphaël, « sinon on en finira jamais. »

« Pardon, reprends là où tu en étais. »

« C'était le coin des pecnots, cet endroit. On allait pas à l'école, nos parents s'occupaient à peine de nos, et un jour sur deux, on avait pas à bouffer. »

« Je vois, » répondit doucement Donnie pour encourager le pilote à continuer.

* * *

 _Raph 5 ans, Léo 7 ans_

 _ _Léo ravala difficilement sa salive en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et qu'il identifiait pertinemment comme étant ceux de son père... Il sortit de son pneu avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait et il avait légèrement la nausée.__

 _ _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »__

 _ _La voix était froide, ferme. Il n'y avait jamais une once de colère dans la voix du père de Léo. Il avait toujours une expression neutre, figée sur son visage à la peau d'un vert foncé. Plusieurs adultes étaient là, derrière lui, jugeant silencieusement la situation. Son épouse officielle, une femme aux allures de lézard, serpenta à travers les débris et toisa la jeune tortue avec un air à la fois contrit et désespéré.__

 _ _« On... On jouait... » articula doucement Léo, sachant que si il ne répondait pas, la sanction serait pire que jamais.__

 _ _L'homme releva son museau et constata les dégâts. Le mur de tôle de la maisonnette avait valsé au loin, laissant une partie du lieu, déjà bien miteux, à l'air libre. Plusieurs objets avaient fini écrasé sous le passage du gamin, et une partie du toit menaçait désormais dangereusement de s'effondrer.__

 _ _Léo sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des bêtises aussi conséquentes, il redoutait trop son père pour cela... Si ça n'avait pas été pour de la nourriture.__

 _ _« Ma maison ! Ma maison ! » s'écria une voix pleine de panique.__

 _ _Léo était trop jeune pour comprendre les relations entre adulte, et il ne s'était jamais figuré comment le tout avait pu partir en bataille générale... Avec lui pour cible.__

 _ _« Tu peux pas surveiller ton gamin ! Sale mioche de merde ! »__

 _ _« Toi, surveille ta fille avant de venir critiquer mes enfants ! »__

 _ _« Laisse sa fille en dehors de ça, le vrai problème, c'est ce putain de gosse qu'habite en face de chez moi ! »__

 _ _Son père avait beau l'avoir défendu, Léo savait que ça allait mal se passer pour lui. Tout le monde était fou de rage, et de part et d'autre, on l'attrapait par le bras en le secouant, et le tout menaçait de dégénérer en lynchage collectif d'un moment à un autre. Le propre père de Léo tenait fermement son fils par le poignet, le serrant si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Il se servait presque de son fils comme d'une monnaie d'échange.__

 _ _« Si je te laisse le punir, effacera-tu notre dette ? »__

 _ _Au bord des larmes, Léo ne put que s'exclamer : « Mais je n'ai rien fais, j'ai rien fais, c'était juste un jeu ! Ce n'était même pas mon idée, c'était celle de mon frère ! »__

 _ _D'autres voix retentirent. Dans le village, Raphaël avait mauvaise réputation. Certains accusait l'enfant de tout leur malheurs... Après de longue minute, quelqu'un arriva en tenant un Raph qui se débattait comme un lion par le haut de sa carapace.__

 _ _Le père de Léo se tourna vers lui et, à travers le vacarme, il demanda à son enfant : « Est-ce que c'est vraiment de sa faute à lui ? »__

 _ _La petite tortue avait la gorge toute sèche. Ses lèvres bougèrent presque toute seule.__

 _ _« Oui. »__

* * *

Assis en tailleurs sur le canapé, une tasse de café dans les mains, Donatello ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'on lui racontait.

« Donc... Tu as été puni parce que Léo t'a dénoncé ? »

« Plus ou moins, » répondit Raph en haussant les épaules. « Ça a été une source de conflit entre lui et moi pendant longtemps... Mais aujourd'hui je ne lui en veux plus. Je sais que dans le fond, c'était pas sa faute. »

Donnie hocha la tête et regarda Raphaël boire une gorgée de son café. C'était dur à imaginer, que cette super star parfaitement encrée dans un pays au centre de la mondialisation avait pu naître dans un lieu coupé du monde, un genre de dépotoir du genre humain.

« Il m'ont attaché sur la place du village, » continua Raph, « un coup de machette. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est ouvert. «

Donatello porta une main sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous l'effet de la réalisation : « C'est pour ça que la cicatrice longe toute ton épaule... Mais... Celui qui t'a fais ça devait avoir une force phénoménale... »

« J'oublierai jamais ses yeux, » répondit Raph avec un air très sérieux, « ils étaient tellement... Bestiales... »

Donatello resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis finalement, Raph secoua la tête et sourit en ajoutant : « Bah, t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est la dernière journée que j'ai passé dans ce bled pourris. Le lendemain, maître Splinter nous a pris sous sa patte et on a quitté le village avec lui. »

Soulagé d'entendre que l'histoire avait tout de même une fin heureuse, Don posa sa tasse à café sur la table basse.

« Voilà, tu sais tout, maintenant, à ton tour, » s'exclama Raph avec un grand sourire auquel Don roula des yeux.

« Un deal est un deal, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Raphaël arqua malicieusement un sourcil et s'enfonça dans le canapé, visiblement toute ouïe, tandis que Don se frottait la nuque en se demandant par où il allait commencé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment raconté cette histoire en détail à qui que ce soit.

« Je dirais que tout commence avec le père de Mikey, » dit-il pensivement.

« Quoi ? Cette tête d'endive est dans l'histoire ? » fit Raph en gonflant les joues.

Don répliqua en lui envoyant une léger coup dans l'épaule. « N'appelle pas mon frangin comme ça. Donc je disais, ça commence avec son père. Mike et moi on a grandis en Nouvelle-Orléans, et on s'est rencontré quand on avait respectivement 5 et 3 ans. »

« Je parie que t'a noté la date sur un calendrier, » se moqua gentiment Raph en tirant la langue.

« Pas la peine, je m'en souviens. Maintenant, arrête de m'interrompre ou je te raconte pas la suite ! »

« Ça va, je me tais, continue. »

« Ma famille était assez aisée, en tous cas plus que celle de Mikey, mais mes parents n'étaient jamais à la maison... Très tôt, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer tout mon temps libre avec Mike, que ce soit chez lui ou chez moi, et j'ai presque plus été élevé par ses parents que par les miens. »

Il fit une petite pause et Raph hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

« Le père de Mikey était... Disons qu'il avait des troubles du comportement et même si aucuns diagnostiques n'a jamais été posé, je pense très sincèrement qu'il était bipolaire. »

« Était ? »

« Ne m'interromps pas. Comme je le disais, il avait des problèmes. Parfois il était très gentil et la minute d'après il devenait violent. Très violent. Il punissait Mikey pour tout et pour rien et... Quand Mike et moi avons commencé à devenir vraiment proche, au début il ne faisait pas du tout attention à moi. Il m'ignorait, ne me regardait pas, ne m'adressait pas la parole... »

Donatello prit une autre grande inspiration en se mordant les lèvres. Raphaël était attentif à ses moindres mots et il ne savait pas exactement comment formuler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Un jour, quand j'avais neuf ans, le père de Mikey était vraiment fou furieux. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Ce dont je me souviens c'est que sa colère n'avait aucun sens, Mikey n'avait rien fais pour mériter ça. Alors je me suis interposé. J'ai dit au père de Mikey ce que je pensais de lui, qu'il était un ivrogne idiot qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Bien sûr, il n'a pas aimé du tout. Il a... Il m'a frappé avec une batte de base-ball. »

« T'es pas sérieux... »

Donatello s'humidifia les lèvres et hocha positivement la tête.

« Il a pris la batte et il m'a donné un grand coup au niveau des lèvres et... Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'elle est tombée. »

« Oh, Donnie... »

« Comme je suis une tortue, j'ai la mâchoire vraiment solide, mais il a mis tellement de force dans son coup que ça a déchaussé ma dent. Après ça, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. La douleur m'a fait perdre mes moyens pendant un moment. Mikey m'a ramené chez moi et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'on a réalisé qu'il me manquait une dent. Voilà, tu sais tout. »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Non, arrête. Je ne suis vraiment pas à plaindre. Mikey a pris beaucoup plus de coups que moi dans sa vie et puis... Je dois avouer que même si son père était une ordure, ça me faisait du bien qu'il reconnaisse mon existence. Mikey et moi, on passait tellement de temps ensemble qu'il a même été jusqu'à parler de moi en m'appelant "son fils"... Mes parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison tu sais. Dans un sens, il a plus été un père pour moi que mon vrai père... »

Raphaël contempla sa tasse vide pendant quelques secondes, la situation lui paraissant profondément injuste. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Maître Splinter. Certaines personnes devaient faire avec leur vraie famille.

* * *

 _Mikey 7 ans, Donnie 9 ans_

 _Mikey poussa la porte de la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce avec fracas, suivit de Donatello. Celui-ci maintenait sa main ensanglantée contre sa bouche et avait plusieurs blessures sur le visage._

 _« Putain, » s'exclama le plus jeune, « heureusement que tes parents sont pas là. »_

 _Il fouilla les placards à la recherche du désinfectant et des compresses. Donnie se pencha au dessus du lavabo et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Un bruit de verres qui se touchent attira son attention et il constata qu'une de ses dents étaient tombée dans le lavabo. Mikey lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et il se plaça en face de lui tandis qu'il commençait à faire le nécessaire pour désinfecter les plaies._

 _« Ça va, Mikey, je peux le faire moi-même. »_

 _Après s'être pris un coup aussi conséquent dans la mâchoire, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait perdus une dent. Il avait aussi du mal à parler parce qu'il s'était sévèrement mordus la langue._

 _« Non, je m'occupe de tout. C'est de ma faute ! Don, je suis tellement désolé ! Je... »_

 _Mikey n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions. Son père avait frappé Donnie. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il était tellement paniqué, mais l'aîné lui saisit la main et lui dit d'une façon ferme :_

 _« Mikey, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a frappé. »_

 _C'était trop d'émotions pour le plus jeune qui se laissa tomber par terre à genoux et fondit en larme._

 _« Je suis désolé... Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça... Tu n'aurais pas... »_

 _Donatello s'agenouilla en face de son ami et le prit dans ses bras._

 _« Mikey, ça va. Je vais bien, c'est rien. Tu es déjà venu me voir en pire état... C'est moi qui devrait être désolé... C'est ce que tu vis tout le temps et... Je ne peux rien faire pour toi... »_

 _Le plus jeune laissa échappé un sanglot puis se calma. Il renifla bruyamment et recula en s'essuyant le nez._

 _« Ben, vu qu'il s'est défoulé sur toi, peut-être que j'y échapperait ce soir. Je suppose qu'on est dans la même galère, maintenant. »_

 _« Hey, on est pas meilleurs amis pour rien. On partage tout. Si je peux prendre des coups à ta place, je le ferais. »_

 _Mikey se sentit soudain plus léger, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules, il sourit à son ami qui lui sourit en retour._

 _« Oh mon dieu ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Don, il te manque une dent ! »_

* * *

« Pourquoi tu as parlé de lui au passé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Donatello ne répondit rien. Ses iris rouges fixaient le lointain et son regard avait une teinte bien particulière. Cela fit tiquer Raphaël. Lorsque Donnie cligna des yeux, un éclat traversa ses prunelles et Raph eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il le voyait sur le visage de Léo. Il le voyait quand il se regardait dans la glace. Ce regard acéré, emplis à la fois de détermination, de colère et d'une profonde mélancolie. C'était le regard d'un tueur.

Et pas celui de quelqu'un qui aurait commis une erreur, juste une fois. Non. C'était le regard aiguisé de celui qui avait pris plus d'une vie.

Raphaël en était sûr à présent. Donatello n'avait rien de la tortue normal qu'il prétendait être. Et il cachait sans doute bien plus d'un mystère. Ça aurait dû l'effrayer, ou au moins le mettre en garde. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort. Tous les secrets du mystérieux Donatello, aussi sombres étaient-ils, il voulait les connaître.

« Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, » murmura-t-il en toisant Donnie d'un regard compatissant.

« Nan, ça va, » rétorqua Don en secouant la tête.

« Ça se voit, » insista le pilote.

« Tout le monde travers des périodes difficiles, de toute façon. »

Cette dernière remarque de Donnie semblait vouloir mettre un point finale à la conversation, mais Raph n'en avait pas fini. Il posa sa tasse à côté de celle de l'autre tortue et se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux.

« Pendant des années, un homme en voulait à la vie de notre père adoptif, » commença-t-il.

Donnie se raidit, mais il ne le vit pas, trop emporté par le début de son histoire.

« Tu as sans doute entendu parlé de lui. Il s'appelait Shredder. Il était à la tête du clan des foots qui régnait sur toute la ville. »

« Je... Heu, je ne suis pas originaire de NY, » fit nerveusement Donnie.

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas connu le chaos qu'était la ville quand le clan des foot y exerçait ses droits, mais crois-moi, ce n'était pas joli à voir. Léo, Splinter et moi avons mené un dur combat pendant des années pour que cela cesse. »

Donatello acquiesça, son regard figé sur sa tasse.

« J'ai cru que j'allais y laisser ma vie plus d'une fois. Ça a duré toute mon adolescence, c'était qu'affrontement sur affrontement... Léo et moi on passait notre temps à nous disputer. Il est même sortie avec la fille de l'homme qui voulait tuer notre père, à un moment ! »

Don releva doucement ses iris rouges vers le pilote qui ne le regardait plus.

« C'était pas facile. J'ai dû faire plus d'une fois des trucs que je ne voulais pas faire... Mais en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter sur ma vie. »

« Moi si... » dit doucement Donnie, son regard luisant soudainement.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux, ses doigts cherchaient le bord du vêtement qu'il portait. Il avait l'impression que le dialogue était ouvert avec Raph, mais pouvait-il vraiment tout lui dire ? Non, pas tout... Mais au moins une partie ? Il en avait tellement envie...

« Je t'écoute, » murmura Raphaël en retour, « raconte moi ta vie. »

Donatello se mordilla les lèvres et lança : « Comme je te l'ai dit, mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Je crois que c'est de là que sont venu tous les problèmes. »

* * *

 _Mikey 11 ans, Donnie 12 ans_

 _Mikey pointa le bout de son nez par la fenêtre pour regarder à l'intérieur de la maison, s'étonnant de n'entendre personne. Il entra le plus silencieusement possible, sachant pertinemment que si les parents de Donatello l'attrapaient là, il se ferait jeter dehors avec perte et fracas. C'était toujours comme ça, la mère de Don, en particulier, ne supportait pas que son fils traîne avec lui._

 _Dans un soucis de discrétion, il ne cria pas le nom de son ami et le chercha sans faire de bruit. Il le trouva à l'étage, une éponge et un chiffon à la main. Donnie eut un violent sursaut en le voyant._

 _« Mikey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Où sont tes parents ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, » se contenta de répondre Donnie en haussant les épaules. »_

 _Ses parents auraient dû revenir de leur séjour à l'étranger ce jour là, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Don avait fait le ménage comme il en avait l'habitude avant le retour de ceux qui l'avaient engendré, mais personne ne se manifesta. Donnie ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça : que ses parents ne soient pas présent le jour de leur supposé revenue n'était pas spécialement surprenant._

 _Les jours passèrent, et Mikey passait désormais presque tout son temps dans la maison de son ami. Leurs humeurs restaient relativement bonnes ; ils jouaient, se chamaillaient et s'amusaient sans cesse._

 _Ce fut après trois semaines supplémentaires qu'ils commencèrent à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le regard de Donatello passa par inadvertance sur le portait de famille accroché au mur. C'est alors qu'il compris la vérité. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé._

 _« Ils ne vont jamais revenir. »_

 _Juste après l'avoir formulé à voix haute, il laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux et fondit en larme. Mikey vint à côté de lui et posa une main sur sa carapace. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de dire doucement :_

 _« Ils vont revenir, ils t'auraient prévenus sinon. »_

 _Mais Donatello secoua la tête en tâchant de respirer correctement à travers les larmes._

 _« Ils... Ils reviendront pas. »_

 _« Donnie... »_

 _« Ils m'ont laissé... Ils m'ont... Ils m'ont... »_

 _Il ne pouvait plus parler du tout, il ne pouvait pas dire le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres tant l'idée même en était dérangeante. Son corps tremblait et sa respiration était saccadée._

 _« Je suis là. »_

 _Mikey tira les épaules de son ami vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon._

 _« Moi je t'oublierai pas. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais. »_

* * *

« Oh, Donnie-boy, » dit Raph avec compassion. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main, mais il se contenta de le regarder en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir trop pitié.

Donatello pencha sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond avec un air neutre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans leurs têtes. Ils m'ont peut-être abandonné involontairement. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils m'ont juste... Oublié... Je les ai jamais revu. »

Raph ravala sa salive et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il prit la main de Donatello dans la sienne. Ce dernier ne sembla pas dérangé, et après quelques secondes, il resserra la main de Raph dans la sienne.

« Ma mère avait les yeux violets, » statua-t-il simplement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. « Est-ce que tes parents te manquent, parfois ? »

« Non, » répondit sincèrement Raph.

« Les miens, oui. »

Le cœur du pilote se serra dans sa poitrine. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parlé, si ça te fais trop mal... »

Mais Donnie secoua la tête « si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire. »

Il sentit le pouce de Raph caresser le dos de sa main, mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était plongé dans des souvenirs qu'il avait rarement l'habitude de ressasser.

« La maison a été vendue et c'est là qu'on s'est aperçus que je vivais seul dedans et quelqu'un a appelé les services sociaux. Ils sont arrivés un matin avant qu'on aille à l'école et ils m'ont simplement emmené avec eux. Je n'ai pas protesté, j'avais seulement 13 ans et je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me rappelle juste que mon regard a croisé celui de Mikey une dernière fois et nous n'avons pas pu nous dire au revoir. »

Il fit une courte pause, inspectant la main de Raph sur la sienne, avant de reprendre

« Vivre en famille d'accueil n'était pas la pire période de mon adolescence. Je vivais à Boston. J'étais timide et je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Ma famille était plutôt stricte et ne me montrait pas d'affection mais j'étais habitué à pire avec mes parents. Je ne pensais même plus à Mikey, j'étais résigné à ne plus le voir. Ma famille m'avait interdis de le recontacter après que les services sociaux leurs ai expliqué mon histoire. Je ne me suis jamais rebellé. J'étais comme une coquille vide. Je repensais sans cesse à mes vrais parents, je me demandais où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, s'ils étaient toujours en vie... Et puis un jour, pas très longtemps après mes quinze ans... »

* * *

 _Mikey 14 ans, Donnie 15 ans_

 _Donatello tourna des yeux vides vers la montre murale. Il était cinq heure du matin, tout le monde dormait encore, mais lui ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait mal sans savoir pourquoi. Son attention se dirigea vers le porte feuille de son père adoptif négligemment posé sur la table basse. Ce serait tellement facile de juste..._

 _Il secoua la tête. Non, depuis quand était-il un rebelle ? Il restait dans les lignes, faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, allait où on lui disait d'aller..._

 _La jeune tortue prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se vider l'esprit, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le précieux porte feuille. Il se mordit les lèvres. Un bruit lointain lui indiquait que les membres de la famille commençaient à émerger. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais il ne trouva pas la force de bouger. Il regarda l'horloge à nouveau, le bruit des aiguilles l'agaçait. Il entendit le son des draps qui sont rejetés sur le lit, puis la première marche de l'escalier grinça._

 _Donatello se jeta sur le porte feuille et prit tout l'argent qu'il contenait, puis courut vers la porte d'entrée sans rien prendre d'autre et se laissa emporter à l'extérieur. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très léger et fourra l'argent dans sa poche en accélérant la pas. Bientôt il courait, se sauvant loin, le plus loin possible._

 _« Géniale ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ! » lui dit une voix dans sa tête._

 _Il fronça les sourcils, il était stupide. Il n'avait nul part où aller._

 _C'est alors qu'un nom familier accrocha son regard. Son souffle fut coupé. La Nouvelle-Orléans. Mikey._

 _« Un billet pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. »_

 _Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé de sa vie. Le voyage fut long. Quand Donnie arriva, il faisait nuit. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Mikey, il réalisa que tout, absolument tout en valait la peine._

 _« Mikey... »_

 _Il avait l'air exténué. Un œil au beurre noire, un T-shirt trop large et déchiré qui lui tombait sur les épaules, un bandage autour du poignet. Donatello faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Il sortait les poubelles devant chez lui, éclairé par la lumière de sa maison._

 _« Do... Donatello ? »_

 _Ils se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même mouvement et s'étreignirent._

 _« Tu es revenu...' murmura Mikey en engouffrant sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami._

 _« Oui. »_

 _Donatello ne trouva pas la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était au bord des larmes et se retenait de pleurer. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, il pris le visage de son ami entre ses mains et s'exclama : « Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »_

 _Mikey posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne et lui répondit par un sourire triste. Donatello compris instantanément. C'était son père, évidemment. Qui sait tout ce que Mikey avait du subir depuis que Donatello était partis. Il ne jurait jamais, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher entre ses dents : « Quel bâtard. »_

 _Puis, il jeta un œil vers la maison délabrée de son ami dont la porte était encore grande ouverte, puis il regarda Mikey droit dans les yeux avec un air très sérieux._

 _« Viens avec moi. On s'en va. »_

 _« Quoi ? Donnie non, je peux pas... »_

 _« Hors de question que tu restes avec lui ! Je ne te laisse pas comme ça. »_

 _« Mais, et l'école ? T'as pensé à ça au moins ? »_

 _« On s'en fout, tout vaut mieux que cette vie là. »_

 _Une ombre recouvrit la lumière. Les regards des deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le pallier de la porte sur lequel se tenait le père de Mikey._

* * *

« Et vous êtes vraiment parti ? » demanda Raph, perplexe. « Comme ça ? »

Donatello hocha la tête. « On a apprit quelques années plus tard que le père de Mikey était mort dans un incendie. Sa mère a disparu quand il avait six ans, ce qui fait qu'il n'a plus de parents reconnu, lui non plus. »

* * *

 _Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Donnie se releva en haletant, essoufflé et couvert de sang. Derrière lui, Mikey secoua la tête, comme pour essayer de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il était horrifié._

 _« Oh mon dieu... Mon dieu, Donatello... »_

 _Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit soudain l'aîné lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé en entier. Il lâcha la barre de fer qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna vers son ami. Mikey tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils courbés dans une expression partagée entre la crainte et le dégoût._

 _« Il est... Il est mort ? »_

 _Donnie respirait difficilement, il tourna la tête vers le corps prés de lui. Le visage du père de Mikey était méconnaissable, boursouflé, cassé, déformé. Il y avait du sang partout. Donatello regarda à nouveau le plus jeune et acquiesça en tremblant, redoutant sa réaction. Mais contre tout attente, celui-ci se mit à sourire. Puis, ses épaules se secouèrent et son sourire se dissipa alors qu'il se mit à pleurer. Donatello se tourna alors vers et le prit dans ses bras._

 _« C'est fini Mikey. »_

 _Oui, c'était fini. Plus jamais ce monstre n'allait toucher son petit frère, celui qu'il chérissait tant._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » Demanda Donatello lorsque Mikey se calma._

 _Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre avec fermeté : « On brûle tout. »_

* * *

« Ensuite on a vécu comme dans la rue pendant un moment, » ajouta Don avec un air très naturel.

« Dans la rue, » répéta Raphaël.

« Oui. On avait pas de maison. On dormait là où on pouvait, on essayait de trouver assez d'argent pour ne pas mourir de faim, et on allait plus à l'école. C'était pas facile. On a bien essayé de trouver un job pour avoir une vie plus normale, mais on était mineure et on sentait mauvais, personne ne voulait de nous... »

« Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

« Deux ans. »

* * *

« Deux ans ! » s'exclama Léo.

En face de lui, Mikey hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ils étaient toujours dans l'appartement désormais désert de Léo, à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la conversation n'ait dérivée sur ce sujet.

« Vous avez vécu à la rue pendant tout ce temps ? Ça a vraiment du être difficile, » fit Léo pensivement, « comment vous avez fait pour vous sortir de là ? »

« Moi, les services sociaux m'ont retrouvés, » répondit Mikey tout en déposant de la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo – car oui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un range. « Un beau jour, j'étais seul en train de faire la manche et ils sont venus m'aborder. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai même pas pu dire à Donnie où j'allais. J'ai été pris en charge immédiatement et placé en foyer. Il m'ont scolarisé et je suis resté là jusqu'à ce que je sois autorisé à m'en aller. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Donatello pendant ce temps ? »

Mikey haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vide.

« Mystère complet. Il m'a dit qu'il a été retrouvé lui aussi et placé en famille d'accueil, mais je sais que c'est faux. Seulement il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Léo laissa de côté le chiffon qu'il tenait et cessa d'essuyer son plan de travail pour regarder Mikey avec curiosité. « Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne dit pas la vérité ?

« Je le connais bien, » répondit Mikey avec un regard trop sérieux sur son visage enfantin. « Il ne sait pas mentir. Et en plus il était... Diffèrent quand on s'est retrouvé. »

« Oh justement, j'allais te demander comment vous vous êtes retrouvés après, si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il était advenu de l'autre ? »

Le téléphone portable de Mike vibra sur le comptoir, et il sourit car il savait exactement qui lui envoyait un message. Il ne passait jamais la nuit dehors sans dire à son frère où il était.

« Deux ans sans Donatello, c'était long, » répondit-il distraitement, « j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire quand je sortirai de là. Le jour de mes dix huit ans, j'ai quitté le foyer et je suis retourné dans mon ancienne maison. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Et il était là. On se connaît vraiment bien, je crois. Ensuite, on a prit un appartement ensemble et on a enfin commencé à avoir une vie normale. »

Léo esquissa un sourire bienveillant et vint enlacer son petit ami en le prenant par la taille pendant que celui-ci tapait son message de réponse.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre relation est si forte, » murmura-t-il contre la peau océan du plus jeune.

Mikey acquiesça distraitement, ses yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer avec mélancolie : _« N'empêche qu'on ne se dit pas tout... »_

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai la sensation d'avoir lâché un sacré paquet d'informations en même temps, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir noyé ! Anyway, sur ce j'ai besoin de sommeil et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (oui, je vous jure, ça va arriver plus vite!).**


	9. Chapter 9

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Je passe mon permis en ce moment, et je voudrais vous dire que j'ai désormais une admiration sans faille pour toutes les personnes capable de manier une voiture. Sérieux c'est l'enfer ce truc :'( Quoi qu'il en soit je voudrais (comme toujours) m'excuser pour la longue absence, mais me revoici avec un chapitre un petit chapitre pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire :) j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que vous appréciez toujours ce petit bébé qu'est Baby you can drive my car. Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture, et bisous d'amour sur votre épaule droite !

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Skott - Porcelain (AWAY Remix)**

 **Kiiara - Feels (Jai Wolf Remix)**

 **Oh Be Clever - River**

* * *

« Maintenant je travail et j'ai une vie normale. C'est à peu prêt tout, » termina Donatello, son doigt tournant doucement sur la couture de son jean.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Raph, le regard peu convaincu, et Don resta silencieux. Leurs regards connectés n'affichaient pas d'émotions particulières, jusqu'à ce que le génie hausse les épaules.

« On a tous un jardin secret, » dit-il doucement.

À ces mots, Raph ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses iris pétillants légèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi mystérieux que toi, Donnie-boy. Tu me fascines. »

Le dénommé détourna le visage, les joues rosées, et secoua les épaules en bafouillant « A... Arrête, je n'ai rien de spécial. »

« Si tu l'es. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on te complimente, mais à mes yeux, tu es l'être vivant le plus intéressant de cette stupide planète. »

Donatello ne savait pas quoi répondre, et une fois encore il ressentit cette douce pression autour de son cœur. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais resta silencieux. La voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui soufflait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de romantique. Il en avait envie, mais il en était incapable.

Il voyait dans les yeux de Raph que lui aussi mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne fit aucun mouvements. Comme il était déjà tard, le pilote annonça qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, et à sa grande surprise, quelque chose au fond de Donatello en fut peiné. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Et pourtant, il raccompagna Raphaël jusqu'à la porte, le cœur battant.

« Je t'appelle demain, » fit le pilote en se retournant vers lui une dernière fois, « enfin... Si tu veux. »

« Oui, » souffla Donnie sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, « je veux te voir demain. »

Puis il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Don ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Raph n'avait pas l'air très sûr non plus et ils se regardaient de façon un peu idiote. Après quelques secondes, Donnie vit l'autre tortue se pencher vers lui et retint son souffle d'appréhension.

Raph posa un simple baiser sur sa joue. Cela fut rapide, mais Donatello en apprécia malgré lui chaque dixième de seconde.

Lorsque Raphaël se redressa, ils échangèrent un court regard puis Don referma la porte, sans trop savoir pourquoi il le faisait aussi vite. Dès lors qu'elle fut close, il prit une grande inspiration, réalisant qu'il avait le souffle coupé mais que son cœur battait plus vite que Mikey ne court après dix canettes de red bull.

Il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit encore frémissant où les lèvres de Raphaël s'étaient posées. Merde, comment un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il avait l'impression d'être une collégienne qui venait de recevoir un bécot de son chanteur préféré, et il détestait ça.

Donnie alla alors s'asseoir dans le canapé et laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Ce qui était en train d'arriver était tout bonnement horrible... Il en avait presque mal à la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça... Pas vrai ?

* * *

« Bonne soirée, je t'aime, » murmura Mikey en embrassant Léo pour la énième fois.

Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin lorsque Léo avait finalement reconduit son petit ami chez lui. Debout sur le parking, les deux tortues se cajolaient depuis 15 bonnes minutes en guise d'au revoir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblant vouloir partir.

« Appelle moi demain, d'accord ? » renchérit le plus jeune.

« Oui, j'y manquerai pas, » répondit Léo en déposant un ultime baiser sur le front de son petit ami, « je t'aime aussi, passe une bonne soirée. »

Michelangelo le laissa s'éloigner à contre cœur, et resta sur le parking un moment, regardant la voiture de son bien aimé s'éloigner. Après quoi, il se décida finalement à regagner l'intérieur du building... Mais juste au moment où il allait passer la porte d'entrée, un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite.

Il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose bouger. Intriguer, Mikey pensa immédiatement que cela pouvait être Klunk. Il n'avait pas vu la petite chatter rousse depuis un moment et s'en inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'hésita donc pas à faire quelques pas et s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle sombre qui bordait le building.

« Klunk, » appela-t-il tout en avançant prudemment.

Mais au lieu de la petite boule de poile, se fut une silhouette familière qui sortit doucement de l'ombre. Ses cheveux bleus foncé, ses yeux bridés et son petit grain de beauté ne pouvait trompé la jeune tortue.

« Karai ?! » s'exclama-t-il en ramenant un bras vers lui, comme pour créer une barrière entre eux.

« Oh tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas ma tortue préférée, » minauda la jeune fille en dodelinant des épaules, souriant tel un félin.

Elle portait une tenue noire qui la faisait se fondre dans l'ombre : de grande botte, une jupe au reflets violets et un crop top qui laissait voir la pâleur de son ventre. On avait dit à Mikey qu'elle était une guerrière... Il la trouvait bien peu vêtue pour une soit-disante ninja de haut rang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lança Mikey, la mine inquiète. « Tu me surveilles, pas vrai ? Je t'ai vu sur le terrain de course tout à l'heure ! Tu sais que j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! »

« Tout doux, chaton, » rétorqua Karai en s'approchant de lui, « je m'assure juste que tout se passe comme prévu. Vous m'avez l'air très proche maintenant. Quel bon comédien tu fais ! »

Mikey se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Il détourna son regard coupable et plissa les yeux.

« C'est uniquement parce que j'ai pas le choix, » cracha-t-il avec amertume, « Léo ne mérite pas ça. »

« Ah, il a l'air charmeur comme ça, pas vrai ? » minauda encore Karai. « Ne te fie pas à son apparence de gentleman, dans le fond, c'est juste le pire des connards que la terre ait jamais portée. »

À ces mots, Mikey sentit son sang bouillonner. Il serra ses poings si fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches.

« Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, » souffla-t-il, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester, vu la situation dans laquelle il était.

« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, » siffla la jeune fille, « vous avez déjà baiser ? »

Michelangelo sursauta tant les mots choisi étaient cru. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, comme gelé sur place, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Je parie que vous l'avez fait, » continua la kunoichi, « il baise bien, hein ? Moi aussi c'est comme ça qu'il m'a eu. Mais bon, il ne me manque pas. Si il préfère se taper des petites putes comme toi, tant mieux pour lui. »

Mikey sentit des larmes se profiler, mais il se mordit les joues pour les refouler. Il ne pouvait rien dire après tout. Une pute, c'était tout ce qu'il était.

« Comment va ma mère... ? » articula-t-il péniblement, tremblotant légèrement.

Le regard de Karai s'adoucit un peu. Elle replaça l'une des mèches de ses cheveux bleus derrière son épaule, toisant Mikey avec les yeux mis clos.

« Elle va bien... Pour le moment. »

La jeune tortue hocha la tête, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de se rependre sur ses joues couleur turquoises.

« Continue à faire ce qu'on t'a demandé, » dit fermement la kunoichi. « Tu y es presque. Léo est très secret mais il a l'air de te manger dans la main pour le moment. Il sera bientôt enclin à te dire tout ce que je veux savoir... Et tu reverra ta mère. »

Mikey hocha la tête à nouveau, se demandant pour la première fois si tout ça en valait bien la peine.

« Au fait, » ajouta Karai tout en s'en allant, « tu peux arrêter de chercher ton chat. On lui as fait grâce et on a mis fin à sa vie. Prends le comme un avertissement, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, ta mère est le prochain nom sur la liste. »

La kunoichi jeta quelque chose au pied de Mikey, puis se volatilisa ensuite dans le nuit, disparaissant comme elle était venue. La petite tortue regarda alors vers le sol pour constater avec effrois qu'il s'agissait du corps sans vie de Klunk.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il en tombant à genoux. « Non, c'est pas possible ! »

Il voulut la toucher, mais son corps était déjà raide et sentait la charogne. Horrifié, Mikey sortit de la ruelle et s'appuya contre le mur, en pleure et à deux doigts de vomir. Il se sentait désespéré... Il monta alors les escaliers à la vitesse grand V pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Donnie au passage.

* * *

Donatello fixait son téléphone portable avec mélancolie. Il avait passé toute la journée à travailler et n'en avait toujours pas fini. Il était déjà 23 heures et il attendait la réponse de Mikey, auquel il avait envoyé un message 2 heures plus tôt pour lui demander si il allait dormir là cette nuit.

Le cellulaire vibra. Un message de Raph.

Don sourit en prenant l'appareil dans sa main. Raph lui avait parlé toute la journée... Ils s'étaient échangés texto sur texto, ne pouvant pas se voir à cause de leur emplois du temps respectif... Et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir parler. En tous cas c'était l'impression que Don avait. Il avait tout le temps envie de parler à Raph, d'avoir son avis sur tout, de lui dire ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était pour le moins un sentiment nouveau pour le génie. Mais c'était un texto de Mikey qu'il attendait.

Il se frotta les yeux tout en tapant son message à Raph : [Non, Mikey m'a toujours pas répondu... C'est bizarre, d'habitude il n'ignore jamais mes messages, et il m'informe toujours si il reste dehors tard...]

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le pilote ne réponde : [Bah, ne t'en fais pas, il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui. Si tu veux mon avis, il est train de monopoliser la bouche de tu sais qui.]

Donatello sourit et roula de yeux.

[Il est assez grand, mais là question est pas là. C'est juste que je suis habitué à être au courant de ce qu'il fait. C'est mon petit frère quand même.]

[Je sais, Donnie-boy, mais y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Tu veux que je demande à Léo si il est avec lui ?]

Donnie n'eut pas le temps de taper de réponse, car Raph envoya un second message à la suite : [Si tu te sens seul, je peux passer, tu sais ;)]

Le génie soupira tout en reportant son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il avait beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, et il était loin d'avoir fini, malheureusement. Il se mordilla les lèvres tout en se demandant où était son petit frère et meilleur ami.

[Oui, tu peux passer.] finit-il par envoyer, contre toute attente.

* * *

Passer du temps avec Raphaël était vraiment plaisant. Donatello n'aurait jamais cru dire ou penser ça un jour, et pourtant c'était le cas. Ça lui faisait presque oublier que Mikey ignorait beaucoup ses textos ces derniers temps... Et qu'il passait énormément de temps avec Léo.

« Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà vu amoureux, oui, mais jamais à ce point là, » lâcha-t-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pareil pour Léo, » répondit Raph, « c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi raide dingue de quelqu'un... Enfin, la première fois depuis Karai. »

Donatello renifla, un peu crispé. Lui et Raph étaient en ville, plus précisément en terrasse d'un café, en train de savourer une seule et même glace. Le pilote venait d'ailleurs d'engouffrer une cuillère de chantilly entre ses lèvres, tandis que Don, lui, triturait nerveusement la crème glacée du bout de sa cuillère.

« Donnie-boy, dis moi, tu serais pas jaloux ? »

« Urgh, » lâcha le dénommé, « pas du tout, c'est pas mon genre ! »

« Si tu le dis, » fit Raph en souriant de façon un peu moqueuse.

« Oui je le dis, » renchérit Don.

« Je te crois, » dit Raph toujours en souriant.

« Alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Parce que tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. »

À ces mots, Donatello fut partagé entre l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et celle de rougir et glousser comme une adolescente.

« Seulement quand je suis jaloux ? » demanda-t-il, changeant soudainement de ton, se faisant plus malicieux.

Raph sourit et osa lui prendre la main qui était posée machinalement sur la table.

« Tu sais bien que non, » répondit-il en le regardant tendrement.

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'attention que lui portait le pilote était vraiment touchante. Depuis leur premier baiser, il n'avait rien tenté de déplacé ou qui était trop rapide au goût de Donatello. Ils en étaient encore à simplement se tenir la main ou échanger de chaste baiser sur la joue et le coin des lèvres. Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était parfait comme ça.

Ou tout du moins, ça comblait le vide que Mikey avait laissé avec son soudain manque d'attention à son égard.

« Oh, je viens de recevoir un texto, » s'exclama soudainement le génie en sentant sa poche vibrer, « c'est peut-être enfin cette tête de nigaud qui se manifeste ! »

Raph laissa la main de Don quitter la sienne tout en marmonnant : « Faudrait que tu songes à apprendre d'autres insultes que nigaud, quand même... »

Le génie ignora la pique qui lui était lancée et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit le nom de celui qui venait de le texter. Raph se redressa immédiatement, passant de moqueur à sérieux en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Donnie ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Léo vient de m'envoyer un sms, » répondit l'autre tortue, regardant son téléphone comme si il venait de lui pousser une tête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Raphaël s'était tout de suite imaginé quelque chose de grave – non pas qu'il était paranoïaque, mais il paniquait vite, et Léo n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais envoyer de messages directement à Donnie... C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu demander à Don en particulier ?

« Oh... » lâcha Donnie tout en lisant le message.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Raph.

« Il... Il me demande de le conseiller, » répondit le génie toujours en lisant, « il veut acheter un nouvel animal de compagnie à Mikey pour remplacer Klunk et il ne sait pas quoi prendre. Il veut savoir si j'approuve son idée. »

Raphaël se laissa retomber dans le dossier de sa chaise, roulant des yeux en croisant les bras.

« Bah, c'est bien Fearless, ça. Tellement consciencieux ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi il me demande mon avis, » murmura Donnie tout en tapant sa réponse, capable d'écrire et parler en même temps, « il devrait en parler directement à Mikey. Il est tellement imprévisible de toute façon, c'est compliqué de savoir ce qu'il pourrait vouloir. »

« Moi si j'avais été Léo, j'aurais juste repris un autre chat. Ça se voit tout de suite que Mikey est un homme à chat de toute manière. »

« Ah, tu trouves ? » fit Donatello en relevant ses yeux de son téléphone.

« Yup, moi j'aime les reptiles. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un serpent. Maintenant j'ai une tortue. »

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone.

« C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Spike, c'est ça ? »

Raphaël lui renvoya un sourire malicieux tout en répondant : « J'ai effectivement une tortue qui s'appelle Spike... Mais c'est pas de lui que je parlais. »

Donnie lâcha un soupire à la fois exaspéré et amusé tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« Blasé » était le parfait mot pour décrire Donatello, là, tout de suite. La journée n'avait pas commencé en douceur. Il avait dû se lever tôt pour rattraper du travail en retard, puis il avait cherché en vain une nouvelle voiture pour remplacer l'ancienne, épouillant les petites annonces. Rien n'était dans son budget... Et maintenant, il devait supporter le tempérament beaucoup trop enjoué de son petit frère et de son presque petit ami.

« Wouhou ! »

Le cris d'excitation de Mikey se mêla au rire de Raphaël. Il venait de faire faire un loop à la voiture en plein milieu de la route et les autres véhicules le klaxonnaient pour manifester leurs colères. C'était vraiment inconscient de faire une chose pareille, mais Don devait reconnaître la parfaite maîtrise de Raphaël : pas un seul faux pas, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle du véhicule, et il anticipait les mouvements des autres. Heureusement, parce que sinon, c'était l'accident assuré ! Ils n'étaient pas dans une arène.

« Ça décoiffe, hein ? » cria le Nightwatcher pour que sa voix couvre la musique qui se jouait.

« Recommence, » s'exclama Mikey pour toute réponse.

Donatello s'accrocha au bord du siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir alors que Raph faisait faire un autre tour sur elle-même à la voiture. Mikey, assis à l'avant à côté de Raph était complètement surexcité.

Ils n'avaient plus de voiture maintenant, et Léo était occupé à programmer la prochaine compétition, c'est pourquoi Mikey – qui pour une fois était donc libre – avait demandé à Raph et Donnie de l'accompagner en ville. Ça devait faire une semaine que Don n'avait pas réellement passer de temps avec Mikey. Celui-ci passait toutes ses soirées chez Léo, toutes ses journées avec Léo et toutes ses matinées à dormir pour se remettre de l'excitation d'avoir été avec Léo.

Donatello en était presque tombé de sa chaise quand la petite tortue lui avait proposé de passer l'après midi avec lui. Raph avait alors proposé de les amener en ville en même temps qu'il allait à son club de sport. Il se préparait pour la prochaine course et semblait plus en forme que jamais. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle il maniait son véhicule, Don ne doutait pas qu'il allait sans doute tous les impressionner une fois de plus.

Au plus grand soulagement de Don, le pilote coupa enfin l'auto radio et reprit une conduite plus calme tout en s'adressant à Mikey : « Hé gamin, ne vas pas le dire à Léo, sinon je te fais avaler ta casquette ! »

« Qui ça, moi ? Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, » répondit-il tout en gloussant, visiblement aussi enjoué que d'habitude.

Raph effectua un créneau parfait et se gara dans une place pourtant très étroite, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Don (les créneaux, c'était pas trop son truc à lui). Les trois tortues sortirent de la voitures.

« Je te retrouve plus tard, » dit Raphaël tout en déposant un baiser affectueux sur la joue de Donatello, « toi, fais pas de bêtise, » ajouta-t-il moqueusement à l'attention de Mike.

« Je serai sage comme une image, » rétorqua-t-il, alors que Don souriait gentiment au pilote en lui souhaitant de bien travailler.

À peine fut-il parti que Mikey saisit la main de Don pour l'entraîner vers le centre commercial. Ils étaient parti pour faire du lèche vitrine uniquement, vu le solde de leur compte, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Mike plus que ça. Comme à son habitude, il était une vrai pile électrique. Don se contentait de le suivre, les mains dans les poches, l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Léo.

« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, dernièrement, » osa lui dire Donnie.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Mikey, ses grand yeux bleus pétillants, « je pense que c'est vraiment sérieux entre nous. On passe littéralement tout notre temps libre ensemble maintenant, et je me lasse pas de se compagnie ! »

« Mh... Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça va un peu vite ? »

Michelangelo détourna son regard pour éviter que Don ne remarque quelques chose sur son visage qui pourrait le trahir. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Donatello que si les choses allaient aussi vite, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison précise. Alors il se contenta de sourire et d'enchaîner le plus naturellement possible :

« Je pense que c'est vraiment du sérieux. On parle même d'emménager ensemble, tu te rends compte ! J'ai jamais été aussi loin dans aucunes de mes relations ! »

Don se figea sur place, forçant Mikey à faire de même.

« Quoi, pour de vrai ?! » s'exclama-t-il, choqué par la nouvelle.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant comme à son habitude.

« Il ne m'a pas encore présenté à son père, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder, » continua-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas Donnie, après ça, tout ira mieux. »

Donatello ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Mikey voulait dire, mais il était tellement chamboulé par la nouvelle qu'il ne pensa pas à demander plus d'explication. Mikey songeait à habiter sans lui, et il lui disait ça comme ça ? Ils n'en avaient même pas parler avant !

Et puis surtout, Don avait besoin de Mikey. Mikey était la raison pour laquelle il se levait le matin et travaillait dure. Il était la seule chose qui l'aidait à vivre après tout ce qui lui était arrivée, le poussant à sortir, à rencontrer des gens... Bon, d'accord, Donnie avait Raph maintenant mais... L'amour, c'était sûrement temporaire. Mikey était sa famille, sa seule famille...

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le centre commercial et Don n'aimait pas ça. Il sursauta en réalisant que Mikey n'était plus à ses côtés : il s'était arrêté devant une boutique qui avait attirée son attention, se jetant presque sur une vitrine pour admirer une floppée de petit chiots en vente dans une animalerie. Ses yeux scintillèrent et il se tourna vers Donnie avec emphase.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as vu ça ? Ils sont tellement mignon ! Donnie, si on en adoptait un ! »

Donatello garda un visage neutre et se contenta de dire : « Meh. » Malgré son air sans émotion, serrait ses poings dans son jean et se mordait l'intérieur des joues depuis tout à l'heure, toujours agacé par le spectre de Léo qui planait désormais au dessus d'eux.

« Oh, allez ! Ça ne te dis pas un petit chien ? » insista Mikey. « On pourrait s'en occuper tous les deux, une petite boule pleine d'amour qui mettrait de la joie dans notre foyer. »

Donatello ne put cette fois ci retenir l'acidité qui se déversa d'un seul coup, sans prévenir :

« Si l'idée t'excites tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à en parler avec Léo. Puisque après tout vous allez peut-être emménager ensemble. Comme ça tu aura **ton** chien, dans **ton** appartement, avec **ton** petit ami. »

Le sourire de Michelangelo s'envola et à la place son cœur se serra. Donatello avait accentué sa phrase de façon à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas.

« Do-Donnie, » bafouilla-t-il, surpris, « c'est encore juste un projet... Ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. »

Donatello fronça les sourcils tout en répétant : « "Ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain", tu es sûr de ça ? Parce que il y'a encore quelques semaines, tu étais célibataire, il y a encore quelques semaines, je passais avant tout le reste. Et du jour au lendemain, tu veux aller à un demolition derby, et puis tu veux rencontrer un pilote de formule 1, et ensuite tu veux sortir avec son frère et maintenant tu veux emménager avec lui ! »

Mikey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne trouva pas tout de suite les bons mots. Si Donatello lui faisait une crise de jalousie maintenant, au beau milieu du centre commercial, c'était que la situation lui faisait vraiment mal et Mikey s'en voulut de ne pas s'en être aperçus tout de suite. Il avait été tellement concentré sur ses objectifs dernièrement.

« Enfin, Donnie, tu passes toujours avant tout le reste, c'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai d'autres priorités, ça veut pas dire que tu n'es pas la prem-... »

« Non, te fatigues pas, j'ai compris, » le coupa soudainement Donnie, « Léo est l'amour de ta vie. Tu sais quoi ? C'est mieux comme ça. Vraiment. Tu devrais emménager avec lui le plus vite possible et m'oublier. »

Le ton du génie tenait plus du sérieux que de la colère, ce qui rendit Mikey confus.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin Donnie, c'est pas ça du tout, je veux pas t'oublier, tu restes important à mes yeux, c'est pas-... »

Il fut à nouveau coupé dans sa phrase lorsque Don lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller, partant d'un pas décidé. Mikey, prit de panique, le suivit, tentant tant bien que mal de s'expliquer, de faire en sorte que Donatello s'arrête et l'écoute, mais rien n'y fit.

Donnie finit par disparaître dans la foule.


End file.
